Kiss
by Morkheleb
Summary: Il s'appelle Samuel. Il est seul depuis trop longtemps. Il veut son baiser d'amour. Et si Dieu et le Diable se penchaient personnellement sur son problème ? Shonenai, humour, angst, drame et un chouillat d'horreur pour faire bonne mesure. 7 chap prévus
1. Chapter 1

KISS

Ceci est une histoire de fiction et de romance. Cette histoire met en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe. Si cela vous dérange je vous conseille fortement d'aller ailleurs (ou bien d'essayer ;o) ).

Le monde où les personnages évoluent est un monde d'animaux bipèdes. Un mix entre humains et animaux, un peu à la façon du Roman de Renard ou les Fables de Jean de la Fontaine (un peu, j'ai dit. Je n'ai aucune intention de me prétendre de leur niveau).

Là encore, si ça vous dérange, je vous conseille aussi de partir ou d'essayer.

C'est une histoire d'amour non platonique. J'entends par là que certaines scènes ou paroles sont explicites et/ou grossier.

Ici aussi, si ça vous gène, vous savez quoi faire.

Tout personnage et nom déjà existant serait pure coïncidence.

Disclaimer : Je m'appuie sur la Bible. Aucun personnage – que ce soit Dieu, Satan, ou autre Ange ou Démon – n'est ma propriété ou mon invention. Certes je les ai un peu (si peu) modifié histoire de rendre le truc un peu plus vivant et moins barbant que les deux livres d'origine. Mais même si je me suis débrouillé pour rendre tel ou tel personnage attachant ou plus ou moins attrayant, ils ne sont quand même pas à moi.

Pour le reste, les personnages non bibliques sont TOUS à moi. Touchez-y ou utilisez-les sans ma permission et je me ferai un plaisir de lâcher les Enfers tout entier après vous. Et moi avec une hache derrière.

Bonne lecture

--------------------------

1 - Manque

--------------------------

Un baiser…  
Un vrai baiser…  
Sur les lèvres, passionné, les yeux fermés, sincère. En un mot, sensuel.  
Le Baiser des légendes, en quelque sorte.

J'aimerai y goûter, y boire et m'en délecter jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

Pourtant, à regarder autour de moi, tout le monde ne jure que par le sexe, pour le sexe, le baiser en lui-même n'étant qu'une petite composante du grrrrand Sexe, avec un s majuscule S'il-Vous-Plait.  
Alors quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi ces mêmes personnes on tant de mal à embrasser leurs amants/amantes ? Hmm ?  
Même les prostituées n'embrassent pas. Si c'est pas révélateur, ça.

J'ai des amants. Pas des tonnes, mais des bons, du moins de mon point de vue. Et pas un qui embrasse. D'excellents amis, des personnes de confiance, mais les amis ne s'embrassent pas.  
J'ai du coucher un bon nombre de fois en un an - je ne révèlerai pas combien, secret défense … ou alors c'est pour m'éviter la honte – mais je n'ai pas du embrasser depuis un an.

Et ça, ça me manque plus que le sexe lui-même.

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux depuis un bon moment. Par 'bon moment', j'entends plus d'un an. Au moins. P'têt' même deux. Ou trois.  
C'est d'ailleurs ça le problème. Plus que d'embrasser, c'est être amoureux qui me manque. Mais d'un point de vue physique, c'est d'un baiser que j'ai le plus besoin.

Mais la grande question est, et elle est la même pour une infinité de personnes vivantes, passées, présentes et futures : Comment tomber amoureux ? Où diable peut-on trouver LA personne ? Hm ?  
Et si possible quelqu'un qui m'aime en retour, svp. J'ai déjà donné pour les deux autres solutions. Si être aimé de quelqu'un pour qui vous n'éprouvez rien, pas même une petite attraction physique, est quelque chose de gênant voire pénible dans certains cas, aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime absolument pas est quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux et déprimant.

Alors je cherche. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison pour laquelle je me retrouve dans ce bar.

Encore une de mes fantastiques idées tiens.

« Tu sais qu't'es mignon, toi ? » me demande un quinquagénaire plus qu'imbibé. Et pas que psychiquement d'ailleurs. Même son torse… son jean… l'espace entourant son verre… Misère, même son ombre est imbibée. On dirait qu'elle a du mal à suivre les mouvements erratiques de son propriétaire. Ce mec pourrait payer une tournée général gratis à tout le bar en s'épongeant de la tête au pied. Encore que vu son hygiène, on risquerait de l'inculper d'empoisonnement.  
Une bonne chose cependant, son verre est vide. Complètement asséché, même. Ce serait bien que quelqu'un lui remplisse son verre pour que son attention libidineuse se porte sur une autre cible.

Génial …

Je fais semblant d'être atteint de surdité fulgurante et me découvre un intérêt inouï pour le sous-verre faisant la pub d'une certaine bière. Je comprends soudain que certaines personnes en fasse collection : je me sens capable d'adopter ce sous-verre s'il me sauve de mon soupirant.  
Je jette un coup d'œil discret à ma droite …  
Sauvé !

Du coup, j'adopte un sous-verre.

C'est dans ces coups de temps-là que je regrette de ne pas aimer l'alcool. J'aimerai bien effacer de ma mémoire le sourire lubrique de mon 'ami'. Mais une gorgée de lait m'aidera peut-être… Nan, raté.  
C'est bien dommage que le lait n'ait pas cet effet sur les chats comme moi. Ce serait amusant, en plus d'avoir bon goût, mais j'imagine mal les mères saouler leurs chatons au sein.  
Encore que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi les nourrissons se fassent dessus.

Bon, résumons-nous. Je suis assis au comptoir d'un bar, un verre de lait à la main. L'odeur d'alcool et de fumée m'environne et s'évertue avec l'aisance que fournit l'expérience d'imprégner chacun de mes vêtements, caleçon compris. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et ne voit que des inconnus de tous poils et toutes écailles, de tous les âges, milieux sociaux et aspirations religieuses ou artistiques que ce soit. Ah si une chose quand même qui mérite que je le souligne : il y a deux représentantes du sexe dit faible qui sont présentes. Une chose rare dans un bar gay. Encore que vu leur comportement l'une envers l'autre, elles doivent être plus à l'aise ici que dans un bar classique. Marrant tout de même de voir un chat et une souris ensemble … Après réflexion, pas si bizarre que ça, en fait.

Le reste du bar sent, pardon, pue la sueur quand ce n'est pas le musc et une musique sûrement à la mode tente désespérément de donner une ambiance 'légère' à l'endroit. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre mieux que cela, j'aurais peut-être la chance de la reconnaître ou peut-être même d'en comprendre les paroles. Ca m'avancerait pas à grand chose, mais au moins ça m'occuperait.

Et je suis seul.

J'ai pas la place de bouger tellement le bar est bondé (quoiqu'avec sa superficie, ça doit être une chose très aisée) mais je reste tout de même seul. C'est tout le paradoxe de ces endroits : comment se rendre cruellement compte de sa solitude en s'entourant d'un maximum d'inconnus.

Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de sortir ma liste.  
Oui, je fais des listes. La plupart du temps c'est pour faire mes courses comme n'importe quel quidam, mais également dans les périodes de grand stress. Comme là. J'ai des trous de mémoire affreux quand je stresse, un peu le genre à oublier les alliances à un mariage. Encore heureux que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, ça.  
Ah oui, ma liste :  
_« 1 – trouver un bar gay. »_ Ca c'est fait.  
_« 2 – y entrer. »_ Difficile, mais fait aussi.  
_« 3 – s'y asseoir au bar et non pas à une table et surtout ne pas rester debout pour ne pas être tenté de fuir. »_ Ah oui. Capital ce point-là. On peut rentrer dans un bar, le plus pervers qui soit, y boire, y être seul et ne jamais se faire déranger si on est à une table. Sans doute parce que tout le monde croit qu'on attend quelqu'un. Sans doute. Encore une grande règle de la vie en société qu'il m'a fallu apprendre à la dure.  
_« 4 – être dragué par un type répugnant. »_ … J'avais oublié que je l'avais écrite celle-là. Bon ben fait, alors.  
_« 5 – engager la conversation avec un quidam voire le barman. »_ Euh … joker ? Ici, s'excuser semble vouloir dire 'tu veux baiser avec moi ?' Du coup je crois ne l'avoir ouvert que pour commander mon verre de lait. Ca compte ?  
_« 6 – Penser à amener une capote. Il est pas interdit de rêver. »_ Ben ça devrait. Ceci dit, oui, j'ai la capote. Je suis peut-être coincé mais prévoyant. Et puis je rigole pas avec 'ça'.  
_« 7 – Trouver un ange tombé du ciel et le violer sur le bar. »  
« 8 – Se trouver un petit ami, le marier, baiser, parler au besoin et vivre heureux pour des siècles et des siècles, amen. »_

C'est là que je me rends compte que ma mère catholique a eu une trop grande influence sur moi.  
Toujours en est-il que les points 7 et 8 restent à faire. En tout logique, c'est là que je suis censé me mettre en chasse. Pour un type qui a du mal à écraser une araignée, je peux dire tout de suite que l'affaire est pas gagnée d'avance.

Repérage de la cible… Mouais ... Bon, je sais je suis difficile mais enfin … Et merde mais ils sont où les beaux mâles ? Mouais y a celui-là, mais il est déjà pris en main on dirait … et c'est pas qu'une façon de parler. Miaaa ! C'est permis en public ça ! … Fiuuu … Y a pas, c'est bandant. Faut oser quand même… Bon, je quitte la scène des yeux sinon je vais encore me mettre à baver, moi.  
Et vive la libération sexuelle. Je pense que je dois sourire bêtement là.

…

Ben dites donc, j'aurais pensé qu'avec une telle densité de population, la probabilité de trouver un beau mâle serait plus élevée, mais j'avais tort … et merde.  
Pourtant, je suis pas difficile… Enfin… Pas en ce qui concerne l'espèce en tout cas. Félin, canin, rongeur, herbivores … Bon, j'évite quand même les ours et les reptiles. Les reptiles je peux pas. Et les ours … Moi, je suis plutôt poids léger. Et encore je me vante.

Bon, je monologue, je monologue, mais au bout de deux heures, j'en suis toujours au même point moi. Et toujours avec le même verre de lait, toujours pas vide. Ce sera ma limite. Quand il sera vide, je me casse.  
…  
…  
…  
M'emmerde…  
…  
Bon, toujours rien en vue ?  
Nan. Rien. Nada.  
Ok, je vide mon verre, j'ai ma dose.

Et là, ça rate pas. L'effet Holywood sûrement. Pile quand je suis près à partir, 'Il' entre. Un loup. Noir sans pour autant être lugubre, ça doit être son sourire ou ses yeux. Un peu plus grand que moi, mais pas bodybuildé. Mais beau. Vraiment beau. Ou charmant. J'ai du mal à choisir. En tout cas mon cœur a choisi, il en manque deux battements.  
Il est accompagné, mais par un couple. Donc il est libre, ou du moins semble l'être. Bon. Très bon. J'ai de quoi remplir mon point 7 ou 8.  
…  
Et je fais quoi maintenant ?  
…  
Merde, c'est pas dans ma liste, ça !  
Euh… Je dis bonjour. Nan, trop distant. Salut alors ? Nan, trop intime. Un signe de la main, de la tête ? Je baisse mon froc et dis « c'est pour toi ? »… Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde. « Tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ? » Je suis presque tenté avant de me rappeler que c'est ce que m'a dit le poivrot de tout à l'heure. Je m'approche et je suis roule un patin ? Tentant mais non. Je passe devant lui et je m'étale par terre ? Ca marche dans les films …  
Oh putain, j'ai pas une seule idée potable pour l'aborder !  
Il me reste deux solutions réalistes : je reste à baver comme un chien qui voit derrière une vitre le plus bel os de la création ou alors je panique.

Il approche de moi ! Vite la deuxième solution !  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Faut que je me calme, sinon je vais me mettre à hurler « Patrick ».

Oh merde, il commande leurs boissons juste à côté de moi ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?  
En prenant les verres, il me bouscule un peu et s'excuse avec le plus beau sourire que je me rappelle avoir vu et la voix la plus suave que je me rappelle avoir entendu. Viiite ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !  
« Euh … Y… Yapasd'mal. » Merde, je rougis !  
…  
Il a même pas attendu ma réponse...  
C'était l'occaze du siècle !  
Il m'a même pas remarqué… Ok, faut être réaliste, je suis pas un top modèle, mais… complètement ignoré… Je le connais pas encore que ça fait déjà mal. Faut vraiment que j'arrête les romans sentimentaux, moi.  
Bon, il est assis avec ses amis, deux lions bien assortis, et ils parlent, détendus. Au moins, il est pas raciste, c'est déjà ça de gagné.  
…  
Il sourit.  
Il rit.  
Il…  
Wo wo wo wo ! Caaaalme. Je n'ai qu'à me lever et lui parler. D'accord ? C'est pas la mer à boire… Si ?  
Ok je suis debout. Et je vais lui dire quoi, moi ? « Salut, je suis le gars que t'as bousculé ? » « S'il-te-plait, aime-moi ? » « Tu crois au coup de foudre ? » … Faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête les romans.  
Je lui saute dessus et le viole sur le bar ? Tentant mais non. Note pour plus tard, rayer le point 7.  
« Salut tu m'as bousculé et je demande compensation ? » … Mouais, avec un sourire sinon ça ressemble à une demande en duel… Bon, c'est sans doute l'idée la moins stupide que j'ai eue. Pas qu'elle soit bonne mais si je lui parle pas maintenant, je…  
…  
Je risque CA !  
…  
Je me suis fait griller la place. On lui parle. Un chat en plus ! Traître !  
Oh merde, il l'a fait rire.  
ChierchierchierchierchierchierCHIER !  
Il s'asseoit à côté !  
…  
Bon…  
…  
Je me calme. Net.  
Je me rassois. Je quitte illico la scène des yeux. Je vide mon verre. Qui est déjà vide. J'hésite à peine. Une soirée dans un bar et je me fais déjà des films.  
C'était une mauvaise idée. Je paie et je rentre. La moins mauvaise idée que j'ai eue ce soir. J'évite de faire une gueule d'enterrement quand même. Pas sûr que ce soit une réussite.

Je me rappelle même plus le retour, pourtant long, surtout à pied, mais une fois rentré, je décide que cette sortie était une TRES mauvaise idée. Quelle idée d'aller dans un bar gay seul et coincé ? Surtout quand on aime pas boire. Quel intérêt ?  
Du coup je me couche. Seul.  
Comme d'hab.  
Et je rêve.

Le réveil hurle.  
Moi aussi.

Je reste deux minutes complètement perdu, les yeux dans le vague.  
Putain ! C'était vraiment une très très très mauvaise idée. Je l'ai fixé pendant 5 minutes, grand maximum, et je rêve déjà de lui. Vraiment pas bon.  
Faut que j'arrête de lire tout court. Je me fais des films tout seul. Et des films pornos qui plus est… J'ai un doute, là. Je jette un coup d'œil sous les couvertures…Beurk !  
J'ai jamais pu supporter l'odeur du sperme froid. Surtout le mien. Malgré le fait que certains le qualifie de lait : Re-berk ! Et vive l'inventeur de la boîte à mouchoir en papier, que Raoul, patron des inventeurs le bénisse. Je lui en aurais fait gagner du fric à celui-là.

La journée commence et s'accomplit selon le même rituel que d'habitude. Je mange, me lave, m'habille, toujours dans cet ordre-là, c'est important. Ben oui, quand on mange on risque de se salir et on se met des trucs dans les dents, donc je mange en premier. Encore heureux que j'ai pas de vis-à-vis, tiens.  
Je me met dans la voiture et roule jusqu'à mon boulot. Et là je m'emploie, comme tous les jours, à monter, tester, installer, démonter, vérifier, remonter, réinstaller et remettre enfin à Henri, mon collègue vendeur, un ordinateur neuf déjà vendu. Oui, je suis technicien informatique chez un assembleur. Un boulot comme un autre. Il me passionne pas vraiment, mais il me fournit un salaire, c'est tout ce que je lui demande.

A la pause café, y a Henri qui me dévisage de ses grands yeux de biches pendant que je réclame à la divine machine à café mon nectar quotidien. Avec du lait. Et du sucre. Et une touillette en plus si possible, j'aime pas mélanger avec mes doigts, ça a tendance à me filer des coups de jus quand je bosse.  
«Ca a pas l'air d'aller, toi. »  
Aïe !  
- Euh… Moi ? Nan-nan, ça roule. C'est juste la machine de la grand-mère qui m'énerve, c'est tout. »  
C'est fou ce que je suis convaincant.  
«C'est ça, ouais. T'as pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, dit-il avec un air de reproche. J'aime pas quand il me fait ces yeux-là, j'ai l'impression de parler à ma mère.  
- Pas un ?  
- Nope. Tout juste un 'bjour'. Et comme t'as bouffé la moitié du mot, ça compte même pas pour un. Qu'est-ce t'as ? Un problème de plumard ? » Note pour plus tard, ne jamais croire qu'un membre de la famille de Bambi est innocent et pur comme de la neige. Y a qu'à voir le regard plein de sous-entendus graveleux qu'il me lance pour être persuadé du contraire à jamais.  
Là j'hésite. J'aime pas parler de ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil.  
« Non. Pas un problème de plumard. Pas un seul. Et c'est justement là le problème.  
- Aaaah d'accord. Je vois je vois. Il est tout seul le pauv'chéri ? Ton traversin te suffit plus ? » Grand Sphinx ! J'ai beau le connaître depuis trois ans, lire une telle lubricité dans un visage de cervidé me surprendra toujours. Ca devrait pas être permis.  
- Mon traversin, je vais te le faire bouffer, moi.  
- Surtout pas ! Qui pourra te réchauffer la nuit sinon lui ?  
- Ben justement si t'avais une piste, ce serait pas de refus, fis-je, grise mine. »  
Là il me lance un regard vraiment surpris.  
« Je croyais que ta vie sexuelle était relativement satisfaisante, moi ! C'est ton dernier amant qui t'as plaqué ?  
- Ah bah merci la réputation ! Je lance avec un grand sourire outré. Pas étonnant que Joyce me regarde de travers.  
- Elle te regarde pas de travers, elle te bave dessus, nuance. »  
Du coup, c'est à moi d'être surpris.  
« Joyce ? Me baver dessus ? »  
Henri manque de s'étouffer avec son café.  
« Me dit pas que t'as pas remarqué ! En 1 an et demi, t'as rien vu ?  
- Euh .. Ben c'est que les filles, moi, j'y fais pas vraiment attention…  
- C'est pas vrai ! Ces gays, j'vous jure ! Fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Si t'es aussi aveugle avec les mâles qu'avec les femelles, y a pas à se demander pourquoi t'es célibataire mon grand.  
- Gnagnagna ! C'est facile de causer quand on est marié !  
- Ben justement, je peux me permettre, moi. Et puis d'abord je vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Si je me trompe pas vous avez suffisamment de 'marché à bestiaux', comme tu les appelles, pour te fournir de quoi chauffer ton lit.  
- C'est là que le bas blesse, mon cher. 1, j'y vais pas dans ces marchés. Trop glauque à mon goût. Et de 2, fis-je d'une petite voix, sans doute pour m'éviter de m'entendre dire ça, pour une fois c'est pas mon lit qu'à besoin de chaleur. »  
Et moi de détourner les yeux et de fixer mes pieds. C'est là que je me rends compte que depuis de matin, ma queue pend misérablement derrière moi. C'est vrai qu'avec moi, c'est très facile de jauger mon humeur, ma queue parle pour moi. Une des raisons qui m'empêche de jouer au commercial : je ne peux pas mentir.  
« Ah. Peine de cœur. Ben tu peux toujours demander à Joyceline alors, elle demande que ça ! »  
Retour du diablotin à visage de bambi. Je me demande bien pourquoi je m'esquinte à avoir l'air gêné avec lui, ça marche jamais. Il est commercial. Tous les états d'âmes sont pour lui autant de trampolines.  
En tout cas, il a réussi son coup, le moment de gêne disparaît aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
« L'idée est bonne, môsieu le conseiller, mais elle a deux gros défaut : 1 c'est une iguane et j'aime pas toucher les reptiles. 2 c'est une femelle.  
- Et en plus il est difficile. T'es pas sorti de l'auberge alors.  
- Et puis comment ça se fait, au fait ? Je croyais qu'elle savait que j'étais gay ?  
- Oh mais elle le sait ! Mais elle espère. » fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Je lance un soupir désespéré au plafond, ce qui fait carrément marrer mon collègue. Je parierais qu'il adorerait tenir une agence matrimonial, celui-là.  
« Tiens, ça me fait penser. Comment tu l'as connu ta femme ?  
- Ca va pas t'aider. Je l'ai connue au lycée.  
- Tant pis. Un coup d'épée dans l'eau.  
- Ca dépend. Tu peux toujours faire la sortie des lycées » lâche-t-il dans un éclat de rire.  
Je lui lance un regard faussement outré et exaspéré tout en me retenant de rire moi aussi. Ca pourrait l'encourager.  
« Tu m'fais honte ! Au lieu de raconter des âneries, donne-moi plutôt des vrais conseils. Où je pourrais trouver un p'tit ami, hein ?  
- Comme si je savais, moi ! Je te rappelle que j'ai jamais vraiment cherché. J'avais ce qu'il me fallait dès le début.  
- Oué, aux innocents les mains pleines, comme on dit.  
- Crétin, va ! Et à propos d'innocent, je te rappelle que grand-mère va pas tarder à revenir chercher sa bécane chérie.  
- Merrrde ! J'l'avais oublié celle-là ! Faut encore que j'éponge le reste de thé qu'elle a renversé.  
- Oublie pas d'économiser l'essuie-tout, on est bientôt à sec. Tu risques de devoir finir à la langue ! »  
Je balance au diablotin mon gobelet vide et retourne à mon poste. Oui, j'aime le thé. Mais la grand-mère, elle le prend sans lait.  
Un vrai sacrilège.


	2. Chapter 2

KISS

2 – Premier miracle

_Si vite ? Si pleinement ? Cela se pourrait-il ?_

Ses mains.

Ses mains sont sur ma nuque. Elles sont douces. Chaudes. Tendres.

Je ne le vois pas. Il est derrière moi. Mais je sens sa chaleur tout près de mon dos nu. Si près. Mais il ne se colle pas à moi. Pas encore.

Sa main gauche glisse lentement le long de ma clavicule tandis que la droite entame une lente descente de mon omoplate, le pouce suivant le sillon de ma colonne.

J'en frémis.

Mes mains ne bougent pas. J'ai trop peur. Peur que mes mains ne chassent les siennes.

C'est si bon.

La main gauche s'est arrêtée sur mon bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule. Une bonne prise.

La droite vient se nicher sur mon flanc droit. C'est ma zone la plus sensible. Il le sait. J'en gémis. Un pur gémissement de plaisir tactile et de luxure.

Je tremble d'excitation. Et d'impatience.

Je ne veux pas me retourner.

Sa prise se raffermit lorsqu'il m'attire contre lui.

Sa chaleur ! Elle m'entoure. Elle m'embrase.

Aie pitié de moi ! Eteins cet incendie !

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos. Je sens ses jambes juste derrière les miennes. Je sens son sexe dur contre moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne le sens que plus.

Ma queue s'agite de gauche à droite. Impatience.

Ses mains passent l'une sur mon torse, l'autre sur mon ventre, le tout sans jamais rompre le contact. Il m'enserre. Sa langue et lèvres jouent avec ma nuque.

Je ne peux m'arrêter de trembler.

Je l'aime.

Il devine ma pensée et me répond « Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa main droite vient toucher ma joue gauche et il me fait tourner la tête le plus possible vers lui. Je capte son regard.

Un vert si clair que je n'ai vu nulle par ailleurs. Perçant, limpide. Un regard d'éternité.

Il penche la tête.

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, son souffle recherchant le mien.

Il m'emb…

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

« AAAHH MERDE ! »

J'achève du tranchant de la main l'innocent réveil qui ne faisait que son travail.

Je reprends mon souffle. Très difficilement.

J'ai chaud. Je suis aussi essoufflé que si je venais de courir un 100 mètre. J'en ai d'ailleurs les soubresauts d'adrénaline. Et je suis en sueur.

Et j'ai encore souillé mes draps. Comme quand j'étais gosse.

3 jours.

3 putains de jours ! Ou de nuits pour être exact.

Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Mon corps n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et chaque nuit, je rêve de lui. Et chaque matin je suis dans le même état.

Je tends la main pour prendre la boîte de mouchoir. En me nettoyant, je serre des dents, puis je serre les poings puis les yeux.

Frustration. Détresse.

Baron, patron des personnes en difficultés, j'ai besoin d'aide !

J'en peux plus. Je veux que ça cesse. Au lieu de me calmer, ces éjaculations nocturnes ne font que m'exciter d'avantage. Je viens juste de me réveiller, d'éjaculer et je n'ai qu'une envie, recommencer, histoire de me calmer vraiment.

Je pense à résister. Je résiste. 2 secondes, pas plus. Comme le jour d'avant. Et celui d'avant.

Pas besoin d'inventer un fantasme. Mon rêve est toujours là.

Le plus frustrant, c'est que jamais le baiser n'aboutit. Jamais le stade des caresses n'est dépassé. Mais c'est surtout le baiser. Toujours le baiser. Je l'attends, mais il ne vient jamais.

Va falloir que je change de traversin si ça continue.

« Salut toi !»

Tiens ! Elle est déjà là ?

« Salut Joyce ! T'es matinale aujourd'hui ! »

Là, elle fait son sourire d'iguane en coin. Signe qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. Je suis pris d'un doute. Je regarde ma montre.

« Euh…

- 'Euh' en effet. T'as presque une heure de retard, mon grand.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Mon réveil a... »

La douche. Merde. Note pour plus tard : ne plus se tripoter sous la douche, ça met en retard.

« Ton réveil a quoi ?

- Euh… il a … euh … perdu une heure, on dirait.

- Mouais, on y croit. En tout cas, tu ferais bien de courir, y a Henri qui a commencé à affûter ses bois.

- C'est vrai qu'on est le premier mercredi du mois, fis-je piteusement » Le premier mercredi du mois est consacré au rangement et au mini-recensement des clients en retard. Et comme ces derniers jours, j'ai pas été des plus productifs, forcément …

« Je suis mort.

- Meuh non. T'es juste promis à d'atroces souffrances. Tant qu'il a besoin de toi, ta vie de risque rien.

- Super. C'est fou ce que tu es rassurante. »

Je commence mon sprint pour diminuer de quelques secondes la fureur de Henri quand je sens la main écailleuse de Joyce me retenir par la main.

IIICK ! Reptilereptilereptilereptilereptile ! Ca m'envoie des frissons de dégoût tout le long de la colonne.

« Minute matou. J'ai tes tickets resto du mois. Et j'ai besoin de ton autographe.

- Vivivi ! Je signe, je signe ! »Tout ce qu'elle veut pourvu qu'elle me lâche la main !

J'appose ma signature et repart en courant. Juste avant de quitter le hall, je suis pris d'un doute et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir le regard de Joyce remonter brusquement vers ma tête.

Remonter ?

Oh merde. Henri avait raison. Elle. Me. Mate. J'ai rien contre elle, mais … j'ai rien pour elle non plus. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je fuis.

« C'EST A C'T'HEURE-LA QUE T'ARRIVES ! »

Aïe ! Finalement, je préfère Joyce. Je réagis courageusement. Je me mets à genoux.

« Pitiépitiépitiépitiépitié ! Promis j'le referai plus !

- UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTENDS ! TU SAIS QUEL JOUR ON EST, AU MOINS ? »

Il a doublé les signes de ponctuation. Très mauvais signe

« Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. C'est mon réveil. »Je m'aplatis encore plus. Pov' réveil, je lui en aurais cassé du sucre sur le dos. Mais dans un sens je ne mens pas. C'est mon 'réveil', ma sortie du sommeil, qui me pose problème.

Je dois vraiment faire pitié car il se calme. Il est pas méchant, Henri, il a juste le stress mauvais.

« Bon, file vite. Y a beaucoup de boulot, c'est tout. De toute façon, je me vengerai en t'obligeant à tenir tes délais pour une fois.

- Traduction, tu vas me mettre la pression jusqu'à ce que je pète un câble.

- Exactement ! fit-il avec un sourire sadique. Maintenant va, esclave ! T'as déjà trois machines à désinfecter et une à ausculter. Plus les trois à préparer pour ce midi.

- Et je respire quand, moi, dans tout ça ?

- J'espère que t'as bien respiré durant l'heure qui vient de se terminer. »

Sur ce il me plante là.

Ah Bon. Ben … Au taf, alors.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le truc du porte-tasse. C'est quand les clients sont convaincus que le support du lecteur de CD, celui qui sort de la machine, est fait exprès pour poser sa tasse à café. Dans ma profession, c'est un classique. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a un bon stock de lecteur de CD et également d'essuie-tout pour le café renversé quand le porte-tasse pète.

Aujourd'hui, j'en ai un qui a innové. Après le porte-tasse, voici le mange-toast. Le type a posé un toast fin avec beurre et confiture sur le support du lecteur. Suite à un cahot quelconque dans la machine, cette dernière a refermé brusquement le lecteur. Vous devinez la suite.

Je devine la question : comment un truc aussi gros qu'un toast peut entrer là-dedans ?

J'en sais rien. Mais celui-ci a réussi.

Un désastre.

Heureusement, on a droit aux explications honteuses du type en question. Ca compense.

Pendant que je m'esquinte à tout nettoyer, Henri se pointe. J'ai bien bossé ce matin, ce qui l'a considérablement déstressé. Ses bois ont perdu de leur aspect acéré et il m'a même autorisé à manger ce midi.

« J'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes d'un client au comptoir.

- Oh non, pitié. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Je sais pas vendre, moi.

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons. La première est qu'il a demandé un conseil technique » Ca, c'est toujours mauvais signe, parce qu'habituellement ça veux dire que le gars en question pense s'y connaître mieux que les professionnels, ce qui est très rarement le cas. Ca a tendance à rendre ce genre de clients susceptibles.

« La deuxième raison est en rapport à notre conversation de l'autre jour.

- La discussion sur l'apparition d'Elvis dans un hamburger ? demandé-je, surpris.

- Mais non, imbécile, répondit-il dans un petit rire. L'autre jour tu me demandais où trouver un mec. Ben j'ai trouvé pour toi.

- Euh, Henri, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais …

- Tutut ! Tais-toi et fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-ci. » Je reconnais le regard qu'il me lance. C'est le même que quand il sait qu'un client a absolument besoin d'un outil qu'il ne connaît pas encore. Je cède.

« Bon, bon, ok, ça marche. Fais-moi voir ta 8ème merveille, Marco Polo. »

Il sourit de sa victoire et je vais jeter un coup d'œil discret au comptoir histoire de voir de quoi il retourne.

Je me fige.

Net.

C'est Lui.

Je me retourne brusquement vers Henri, les yeux exorbités.

« Comment tu savais !

- Savait quoi ? Demande-t-il surpris. Ton type de mâle ? Y a qu'à voir sur quel type de clients tu baves depuis 3 ans. Si je n'me trompe pas, celui-là rentre parfaitement dans ta catégorie. » Fit-il sur son sourire faussement innocent.

Je me tais. Il ne savait pas. Je rejette un coup d'œil, pour être sûr.

Loup. Noir. Grand mais pas musclé. Yeux verts très clairs. Cheveux courts. T-shirt noir et jean's près du corps. Et beau. Divinement beau.

Pour l'instant il lit un de nos catalogues dans une posture totalement décontractée, accoudé au comptoir qui lui arrive à la taille.

Je panique.

Et je n'ai pas de liste.

Merde, je fais quoi ?

« Tu comptes le faire patienter longtemps ? » Le bambi diablotin est de retour. Il lit parfaitement mon désir pour ce loup. Il me connaît. Il sait que je viens de faire un Panic Kernel. Il va en profiter.

Il me pousse en avant.

J'apparais devant mon fantasme de ces trois dernières nuits en trébuchant à moitié, essayant de retrouver mon équilibre. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire ou dire. Pendant un moment, j'ose espérer qu'il se souvienne de moi.

Surpris tout autant que moi de mon arrivée brutale, il me regarde en hésitant de rire de mon atterrissage en catastrophe.

« Salut ! Lance-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… Salut.

- Vous êtes le technicien que j'ai demandé ?

- Hein ? Euh … Oui, c'est moi. En quoi je peux vous aider ? » Il tique. Aïe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ?

« Euh… désolé, mais j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'être vouvoyé. Ca me fait sentir vieux. » Dit-il avec un petit rire de gorge embarrassé, une main se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

**Kawaiiiii**

_ la ferme mes hormones ! _

**Ah non, c'est la raison, là.**

« Ah. Euh … désolé.

- Faut pas ! C'est moi qui ai commencé. On recommence. Salut. Je m'appelle Lucien. Lucié pour les intimes, mais tout le monde m'appelle Luc. Et toi ? » dit-il sans se départir de son sourire et en me tendant la main.

Mon fantasme a nom. Luc. J'aime déjà.

Il a le sourire communicatif. Je lui serre la main. Il a la main chaude.

**_Mrrrrrr_****_. Charmant. Très charmant_**

_ j'ai dit la ferme, ma raison. _

**_Perdu, c'est les hormones qui parlent, là. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que ça fait bien 4 bonnes secondes qu'on lui serre la main en souriant comme un idiot tout en le dévisageant. Tu ferais bien de réagir un peu._**

Merde !

« Euh ! Pardon, je m'appelle Samuel. Enfin … Sam.

- Enchanté, Sam. Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'aider à choisir un ordinateur ?

- Un ordinateur ? Ben oui, sans problème. Quel genre d'ordi il te faut ? »

Bien, ma voix est assurée. Les ordis, je connais, pas besoin de liste. Je sais de quoi je parle.

« Quel genre ?

- Oui, quel genre ? Pour faire quoi si tu préfères ?

- Ben … euh … c'est ça le problème, j'y connais rien là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec ? »

Du coup je suis un peu scié. Un mec de 25 ans qui n'y connaît rien en informatique, c'est bien la première fois que j'en rencontre un. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air retardé.

- Ce qu'on peut faire ? Ben c'est vaste. On peut travailler, écrire, faire des comptes, dessiner, faire du montage vidéo, de la musique, de la programmation, jouer …

- Jouer ?

- Hmhm, jouer. Je sais que c'est enfantin, mais c'est l'utilisation la plus courante d'un pc personnel.

- Oh je critique pas. J'ai toujours énormément joué. On peut jouer à quoi ?

- Tout dépend des goûts de chacun. Jeux de sport, de simulation, de chasse, plate-forme, énigmes, RPG, stratégie …

- La stratégie, ça me connaît. Il y a des jeux d'échecs ?

- Oh oui, mais c'est pas ce qui se vend le mieux. Tiens, en ce moment, on offre le jeu Black&White avec un PC acheté.

- Euh …

- J'explique. C'est un jeu de stratégie et de gestion. Le principe est que tu incarnes une divinité, bonne ou mauvaise, et tu gères tes villages et ta religion selon ton bon vouloir. La prospérité des villageois ou de ta religion dépend entièrement de ta façon de jouer. »

J'ai la surprise de le voir en train de me fixer avec les yeux écarquillés, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

« On peut jouer à Dieu !

- Oui. Ou au diable selon que l'on choisisse le cd blanc ou noir. »

Et il éclate de rire.

Sans retenue, sans complexe. Un fou rire total. Il est écroulé sur le comptoir, secoué par les spasmes de rire et il en pleure. Je n'y comprends rien, mais j'adore son rire. Il est communicatif comme son sourire. Je ne devrais pas, mais je commence à rire. Doucement d'abord, puis plus franchement, sans pour autant atteindre son volume. Henri passe la tête par la porte pour comprendre ce qu'il passe, puis retourne à sa cachette d'un air satisfait pendant qu'au fond de la salle, Joyce nous regarde d'un air tout aussi surpris, mais une légère crispation des mâchoires m'apprend qu'elle aussi essaye de ne pas rire.

« Oh purée, fit-il en reprenant son souffle, il me faut absolument ce jeu. Et un ordinateur pour y jouer. Tu peux me conseiller, dis ? me demande-t-il soudain avec des grands yeux de chien battu. Irrésistible.

- Demandé comme ça, c'est difficile de dire non, fis-je en souriant.

- T'inquiètes, c'est étudié pour. » Merde, encore un sourire sadique. Henri a de la famille parmi les loups ?

Je prends une feuille de commande et lui demande de commencer à la remplir le temps que je vérifie les stocks. Je passe de l'autre coté du comptoir pour vérifier le stock de jeux ainsi que les barrettes de Ram juste à coté.

« Sam ? Tu peux m'aider un peu, là, je suis un p'tit peu complètement paumé. »

Sphinx ! L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me donne la chair de poule. Je sens que mes rêves ne vont pas s'arranger. Je m'approche de lui en me penchant sur sa feuille.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Le problème est que je ne sais pas quoi remplir. A quoi ça correspond toutes ces références ?

- Ce sont les éléments qui vont constituer ton ordinateur. La tour, le clavier, l'écran et les composants internes.

- … Je m'excuse, mais c'est à peine plus clair. Tiens, ce code, là, il correspond à quoi ? »

En me demandant cela, il me prend insciemment l'épaule de sa main libre, tout en s'approchant de moi pour bien me montrer de quoi il parle.

C'est là que je remarque la plume. Il a un pendentif où est accroché une plume blanche. Par contraste avec sa fourrure noire, elle semble rayonner. Elle est accrochée à la chaîne par la tige centrale grâce à une petite pierre rouge translucide. Elle sort à moitié du T-shirt où elle était cachée. Je ne m'y connais pas assez pour savoir de quel oiseau ça vient. Un cygne sans doute. Ca lui va bien.

Tout à ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué que sa hanche poussait contre la mienne, forçant mon coude entre nous deux à pousser contre son torse, de même que ma jambe à avancer un peu pour ne pas trop frotter tout contre la sienne.

En clair, il se colle à moi.

« C…ce c…code, là ? C'c'c'est la c…carte-mère. L'élément qui va relier t…tous les éléments eeeentreux.

- Ah, d'accord. Et celui-là ? »

Merde ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je parie qu'en ce moment je dois avoir la queue enroulée contre ma jambe ou en train de faire des nœuds. Faites que je ne panique pas, faites que je ne panique pas !

Curieux de voir pourquoi je ne réponds pas, Luc me jette un coup d'œil. Sauf que ce n'est pas le coup d'œil intrigué que je m'attendais à voir mais un regard amusé et calculateur avec tout ce qu'il faut de lubricité.

**Ici la raison ! Message urgent : Il le fait exprès ! Je répète : Il le fait exprès !**

Oh merde.

**_Ah non ! Il nous refait un Panic ! Vite ! Reboot ! Reboot !_**

Je le fixe, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Je peux rien faire d'autre. Mon corps réagit, lui. Il bande. Dur. Mon cerveau, lui, débande.

« Je sais ce que je vais faire, me dis Luc. Je vais te laisser remplir ça pour moi, vu que moi, je n'y pige rien. Mets-moi la meilleure configuration et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour le prix. »

Il se décolle de moi pour me redonner de l'air et me tends le stylo tout en me regardant avec un visage angélique totalement innocent.

Il n'est pas attardé. Là j'en suis sûr et certain. Il est intelligent. Et manipulateur. Et pas innocent. Oh que non.

Et je bande toujours. Faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Un coup d'œil de sa part, un petit sourire pas méchant mais satisfait et je sais que je suis grillé.

Curieusement, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait méchamment. Son sourire en tout cas me le dit. Il semble presque … appréciateur ? Naaaaaan. Arrête de rêver, mon grand.

J'avoue que là, je ne comprends plus trop. Au bar, ce type m'a complètement ignoré. Là, maintenant, il m'allume comme pas permis.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne comprends pas.

Je suis quoi, pour lui ? Un jouet ?

Il a du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approche de moi et me pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Sam ? Ca va ?

- Mia ? Euh … Oui … Oui, ça va. Fis-je pas très convaincu moi-même.

- Sam ? » Sa voix baisse de volume « Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je pensais pas que ça te gênerait comme ça. Ca ira ? »

Merde. Avec un regard si inquiet et une voix douce comme ça … Misère. Qu'il arrête ou je vais vraiment tomber amoureux, moi.

« Oui. Oui, ça ira. J'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout. » C'est un peu plus assuré cette fois. Plus vrai aussi. La gêne est autre. Elle n'est pas physique. Je peux la cacher celle-là.

« Luc, je vais voir avec mon collègue pour les prix, ok ?

- Pas de problème, je t'attends là. » Dit-il avec un sourire plus rassuré, plus confiant.

**_S'il y avait que moi, je l'embrasserai sur le champ._**

_ C'est qui qui parle ? La raison ou les hormones ? _

**Perso, je serais pas contre moi non plus.**

_ … misère… _

Remplissant la feuille, je vais voir Henri, occupé à me remplacer dans le nettoyage du mange-toast. En me voyant, il ne peut bien évidemment pas se taire.

« Et bien ! Il t'a tout retourné, celui-là !

- S'il-te-plait, pas de commentaire.

- Là, tu peux toujours courir, chaton. Ca bat à combien à l'heure là-dedans ? me demande-t-il en me tapotant le torse.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que ça s'est arrêté à partir du moment où il m'a dit bonjour.

- Ah quand même ! Et bien au moins tu pourras plus dire que les hétéros n'ont aucun goût en matière de mâles, lance-t-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

- Arrête de te passer de la pommade et donne-moi le prix de cette config, s'il-te-plait.

- Rabat-joie. Faut bien que je me fasse des compliments, vu le nombre de fois que tu m'en fais.

- Je suis désolé, mais je t'en fais. Tyrannique. Sadique. Sans pitié. Hétéro…

- Stoooop ! j'ai compris l'idée. Dis donc, tu lui as fait une jolie config. Faut plus que je te refile les clients sinon tu vas nous ruiner.

- Va pas dire que je t'avais par prévenu. Je sais pas vendre, je suis trop honnête.

- C'est faux, tu es trop simple. Tu réponds correctement aux questions qu'on te pose. Tu ne sais pas embellir. Tiens, voila ton prix. Retourne auprès de ton roméo.

- Roméo ! Va te faire, Bambi !

- Et te piquer ta place ? »

M'énerve ! J'arrive jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

Quand je retourne dans le hall, je vois Joyce et Luc en grande discussion sur le Rock. Je savais que Joyce était une convertie, mais je l'ai rarement vue aussi enflammée. Faut dire que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais discuter de n'importe quoi avec Luc, il serait capable d'écouter avec une passion égale.

« Voila l'addition !

- Ah super Sam ! Combien je vous dois ? »

Joyce et moi, on en reste comme deux ronds de flancs devant un Luc qui sort de sa poche une liasse de gros billets.

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu autant de billets d'un seul coup. Surtout aussi gros.

« Tu te ballades avec tout ça dans les poches !

- Hein ! Oh ! Tu veux dire les billets ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pas encore eu le temps, fit-il avec son petit sourire gêné.

- Pas le temps ? Le temps de quoi ?

- De recevoir ma carte de crédit. Je viens tout juste d'arriver dans la région et je viens à peine d'ouvrir un compte. Du coup, j'ai pas encore de carte ni de chèque. Et comme je savais pas combien allais me coûter l'ordi…

- N'empêche, c'est pas très prudent de se ballader avec autant d'argent. D'autant plus que t'as encore rien à payer. Tu ne paieras qu'à la livraison du PC.

- Ah bon ! Cool, ça ! Et je l'aurais quand au fait ?

- Ben vu les pièces, le temps de tout monter et installer, pas avant une semaine, une semaine et demi. Repasse lundi en 8 et tu devrais l'avoir sans problème.

- Lundi en 8 ? Sans problème. Et c'est tout ?

- Pas encore, je le crains, intervient Joyce. Il nous faut quelques renseignements par mesure de sécurité. Adresse, numéro de téléphone et photocopie de carte d'identité.

- Ah … Pour la carte pas de souci, mais le reste, va falloir être patient.

- T'as pas d'adresse ! je demande surpris.

- Pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, je viens tout juste d'arriver. J'ai pas encore trouvé d'appart'. A moins que tu ne veuilles m'héberger ? me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Merde, je rougis.

« Je plaisante, Sam ! lance-t-il tout de suite avec un grand rire.

- Il rougit bien, je trouve, remarque obligeamment Joyce, avec son petit sourire en coin

- Je trouve aussi. Très belle teinte.

- Il rougit pas comme ça avec moi. » fait-elle, boudeuse.

J'ai une réaction très mature. Je boude.

« Ceci dit, ça explique pas pourquoi t'as pas de numéro de téléphone, même portable.

- J'aime pas les portable. Pouvoir être sifflé à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit où que tu sois, ça me hérisse le poil.

- Ca doit être ton coté loup, fait Joyce. Ca m'embête quand même, je peux pas ouvrir un dossier si j'ai pas ces infos.

- Tu sais quoi ? La semaine prochaine, j'aurai un logis et une ligne fixe. Alors en attendant, je paye 10 de la somme et je repasse la semaine prochaine pour compléter le dossier. Ca vous va ?

- C'est pas très habituel, mais je sais déjà que t'as de quoi régler… Bon ça marche. J'ouvre le dossier à quel nom ?

- Xard. Lucien Xard. X.A.R.D.

- Ok. Ca marche. Pour les 10, tu peux faire le calcul avec la petite somme rondelette que tu vois en bas de cette feuille.

- Trèèèèès bien. Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Salut Joyce. A bientôt Sam »

Sur quoi il me plante un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître par la porte.

« … Sam …, fait Joyce.

- Hmm ?

- … Respire, j'ai du mal à distinguer le rouge du violet. »

J'ai même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle a son petit sourire en coin.

… Misère …


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai reçu un commentaire ! Champagne pour tout le monde :o)

Et en plus, c'est un commentaire positif. Que demande le peuple ?

Merci Nelja

Désolé aussi de mettre autant de temps à poster tout ça, mais j'ai continué à écrire sans poster. Honte à moi. Je répare l'erreur illico.

Sinon, je reprécise : histoire homo, personnage à moitié animal, bible revue et corrigée par mes soins et ce qui n'est pas dans la bible est à moi. Donc pas touche. J'ai aussi piqué des trucs au jeu de rôle In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop.

Bonne lecture

KISS

3 – Compte à rebours

_Il est adorable. Vraiment mignon. Et très réceptif._

_Mais que suis-je pour lui ?_

_Et qu'est-il pour moi ?_

---

Jeudi

---

Mains chaudes sur ma nuque.

Mains chaudes sur mon dos.

Mains chaudes sur mon corps nu.

Souffle brûlant sur ma nuque.

Souffle brûlant sur mon dos.

Souffle brûlant sur mon corps nu.

Il me rend fou.

Il me saisit les épaules, me force à lui faire face. Mais avant que je ne puisse poser mon regard sur lui, il me pousse en arrière sur le lit qui m'attend.

Il est sur moi. Je peux le détailler alors qu'il se penche.

Noir. Plus musclé qu'il ne le parait habillé, mais ce sont des muscles secs, sans graisse.

Son sexe, chair rouge entourée de noir, pointe vers moi. Je tente de le saisir, mais il m'attrape les mains et les maintient sur le lit, s'allongeant presque sur moi dans le mouvement.

La plume blanche qu'il porte autour du cou me chatouille le menton.

Son museau frôle le mien alors qu'il penche la tête pour m'embrasser le torse. Puis le lécher. Il répète l'opération sur mes deux tétons, me faisant sursauter et gémir à chaque fois.

J'halète. Je brûle. Je tremble.

Excitation.

Il m'embrasse sur tout le ventre avant de le lécher de sa longue langue rose. Son souffle brûlant traverse ma fourrure pour réchauffer ma peau.

Au lieu de descendre, comme j'osais l'espérer, il remonte et s'allonge sur moi. Dans le processus, mon sexe frotte contre son torse, la plume, son ventre et enfin sa propre verge. Puis tout son corps se pose sur le mien, l'écrasant agréablement par son poids, l'embrasant par cet incendie qu'il a également en lui.

Il me remonte les mains au-dessus de la tête. Je ne songe même pas à lui résister. Je lui appartiens.

Son souffle sur mon oreille.

Son souffle sur ma joue.

Son souffle sur mon museau.

Ses lèvres sur mes lèv

-----

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

« OUOH PUTAIN ! »

Ras le bol ! Ras la moustache ! Ras le ponpon ! Je jurais que ce réveil me hait !

Une fois, ça passe. Au bout de 4, ce n'est plus une coïncidence. Il ne veut pas me laisser finir mon rêve, ce salopiot.

Va falloir que je pense à me coucher plus tôt, ça me fournira du temps de rêve en plus.

Je suis tenté de tester la solution tout de suite, mais une sensation de froid humide au niveau du bas ventre m'indique qu'il y a plus urgent à faire.

Marrant, ça. Hier matin, je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis que je sais que je vais le revoir… Je m'habitue.

…

Luc.

Faites que personne ne me voit avec ce sourire d'idiot sur la figure.

Il s'appelle Luc.

Et il a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus.

Et le plus beau sourire aussi. Et le plus beau c

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Merde ! J'oublie toujours la fonction snooze. J'en profite pour couper l'alarme pour de bon, prendre la boîte de mouchoir… Prendre la boîte de mouchoir, j'ai dit ! Mais merde, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

J'ai oublié. Vide. J'ai jeté la boîte hier soir après m'être… euh … fatigué pour dormir en paix.

Plus de mouchoir.

…

Bon ben, aux grand maux, les grands remèdes. Je me nettoie avec le drap qui de toute façon devra être nettoyé. Je le jette au sale, j'ajoute sur ma liste de la journée 'faire lessive' et commence mon rituel auquel j'ai ajouté quelques abdos. Depuis ce matin.

Une pensée pour me motiver.

J moins 6.

-----

« Salut Roméo.

- Salut Henri. Et je m'appelle Samuel. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, beau brun, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais devoir supporter ça aujourd'hui aussi ?

- Aujourd'hui, demain et si j'oublie durant le week-end, la venue de ton p'tit ami me le rappellera sûrement.

- En clair, j'ai plus qu'à souffrir en silence.

- Oh, tu peux hurler, ça me gêne pas. » Et il part dans un grand rire. J'implore le plafond et Saint Daniel, patron des amoureux, de me donner de la patience avant de me mettre devant l'établi.

La journée commence plutôt bien.

-----

« Roméo est demandé au comptoir ! »

Je lève les yeux du jeu de patience qu'est devenu le pc devant moi et obtempère en évitant soigneusement de râler sur mon surnom. Ca l'encourage plus qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Oh ! Bonjour, Madame LaQuale. »

Oh non, pitié pas elle ! Pas la grand-mère ! Je ne l'attendais pas avant un mois !

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Je vous ramène Eglantine. »

Eglantine était le nom que cette vieille chouette avait osé donner à la pauvre machine. Non, je ne suis pas grossier quand je dis vieille chouette, c'est une chouette, et elle est vieille. De plus, Eglantine est devenue une habituée. Sa propriétaire adore l'informatique, mais ce n'est hélas pas réciproque. Pour ne rien arranger, elle n'accepte pas que sa vue puisse avoir baissée depuis ses 20 ans, ce qui la rend très maladroite. Sa machine subit donc accidents et bricolages ratés sur une base régulière. Je crains que le cycle vienne de se raccourcir car Eglantine ne nous a quitté que depuis une semaine.

« Déjà ? Euh … Je veux dire, j'ai oublié quelque chose lors du nettoyage ?

- Oh non, rassurez-vous. Elle marchait très bien jusqu'à hier. Non, à mon avis, c'est encore un de ces virus, vous savez. J'ai installé une carte de réseau que m'a donné mon petit-fils pour brancher Eglantine sur le Oueb' et ça a senti un peu le brûlé avant de s'éteindre. Impossible de la rallumer, la pauvre. A peine sur le Oueb' et déjà un virus. Si c'est pas terrible. Vous pouvez regarder ça ? »

Un peu le brûlé ! Oh misère.

« Pas de problème, Madame LaQuale. Je vous téléphone ce soir pour vous tenir au courant ?

- Comme d'habitude. Au revoir, Mr Anvéchat. Mr Boisvert.

- Bonsoir, Mme LaQuale, répond Henri. Et passez voir Joyceline en sortant, votre carte de fidélité est pleine. »

Je jette un coup d'œil craintif à la machine dont l'arrière semblait en effet avoir pris un coup de noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle nous a inventé cette fois, La Squale ? demande Henri une fois la vieille chouette hors de portée de voix.

- Une carte réseau dégottée on ne sait où plus un peu de brûlé … Si cette fois elle a pas flingué la carte-mère, je veux bien donner ma langue au Sphinx. Allez ma grande, sur le billard » Dis-je à Eglantine en l'emmenant dans l'atelier.

En temps normal, les machines en panne suivaient l'ordre d'arrivée, mais Eglantine nous avait surpris tant de fois que la curiosité avait fini par lui donner un numéro spécial de même qu'une place d'honneur dans l'atelier.

Je démonte la plaque dorsale et me fige.

« HENRI !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ! Demande-t-il, affolé.

- L'appareil-photo, vite !

- L'ap… Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que si on a pas de preuves, personne ne nous croira quand on le racontera. »

Intrigué, Henri s'approche derrière moi avant de lâcher un « Nom de Dieu ! » bien senti.

La 'machine', faute d'un meilleur mot, abritait en son sein une espèce de magma noirâtre refroidi là où était censé être la carte-mère et les diverses cartes supplémentaires. On pouvait même voir l'endroit où le bloc d'alimentation avait commencé à fondre coupant heureusement toute possibilité d'élargir le désastre. Eglantine, à ce moment, tenait plus de la sculpture moderne que de l'ordinateur.

« Un petit peu le brûlé, qu'elle a dit ? Demande Henri d'une voix pleine de crainte respectueuse.

- Henri…

- Oui ?

- Ramène Joyce et l'appareil-photo. Il nous faut le plus de preuves et de témoins possible. »

-----

Vendredi, J-5

-----

« Salut les mâles !

- Salut la femelle !

- Szzzalut Djoyzzzzz…

- … C'était Sam, ça ?

- En tout cas, ça y ressemble physiquement. Tout aussi laid.

- Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, Roméo ? me demande Joyce en passant la tête par la porte. Wouah ! La tronche de déterré ! T'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

- …Réveillé à 4h…

- Ben on peut dire que t'es pas du matin, toi » Retour du sourire en coin. De si bonne heure, ça veut dire que je vais morfler toute la journée. Heureusement, le vendredi a une heure en moins. Rien que pour ça, je me sentirais en forme… enfin, presque.

La raison de mon lamentable état est la stupide idée d'hier matin. Se coucher plus tôt pour avoir plus de temps à rêver.

Ben c'est raté.

J'ai été réveillé au même endroit de mon rêve sans l'aide du réveil. Juste avant le baiser. Je me suis réveillé à 4h du matin en pleine forme. Sauf qu'à 4h, il n'y a strictement rien à faire. Du coup, je me suis recouché et ai joué à cache-cache avec Morphée jusqu'à l'aube. Le réveil n'a même pas eu le temps de sonner. Je me suis répandu en excuses devant lui et j'ai promis de lui apporter de belles piles toutes neuves.

« Va t'faire foutxze, joyzzzze…

- … Pathétique… » fait-elle en s'éloignant et se moquant de ma misère. Elle n'a pas de pitié. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, c'est un reptile.

-----

5 heures plus tard, le ventre plein et une petite sieste le midi, je me sens nettement mieux.

Pour éviter les multiples sarcasmes de mes collègues et surtout me concentrer sur mon travail, j'ai opté pour des écouteurs et goûter ainsi tranquillement ma musique, malgré les « mauvais joueur » de mes tortionnaires.

Alors que je m'esquinte les doigts à vouloir installer un ventilateur trop petit sur un processeur trop gros, assis sur un tabouret et m'envoyant du Dido directement dans le cortex cérébral, je sens soudain une paire de bras m'enserrer la taille et des lèvres me chatouiller la nuque.

Je bloque tout.

Avant de passer directement à la panique, je tente une identification de l'intrus.

Henri ? Je ne suis pas son genre et en plus sa barbiche pique.

Joyce ? Plus crédible, mais j'aurais réagi à sont contact écailleux. Donc non.

Géronimo ? Pas encore de retour.

… Luc ?...glups… Mais on n'est pas mercredi !

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux sur les bras qui m'emprisonnent.

Blancs.

Ca me laisse une possibilité.

« Salut Harvey ! fais-je en enlevant mes écouteurs et en me détendant complètement.

- Salut chaton, fit le lapin dans ma nuque avant de m'embrasser le creux de l'épaule.

- Henri t'a encore laissé passé ?

- Tu me connais, personne ne me résiste, pas même un hétéro marié.

- Tu lui as promis quoi cette fois ?

- Il voulait voir la tête que tu ferais si je m'approchais par surprise.

- Et crois-moi, ça valait le coup ! La prochaine fois, je penserai à l'appareil-photo, lance mon ami déjà retourné à son comptoir.

- Sale traître ! Tu me le paieras un jour ! »

Ce à quoi seul un rire pas du tout inquiet répondit.

Je me retourne pour serrer dans mes bras mon ami.

« Alors, que devient mon gogo-dancer favori ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu te caches ? 2 mois ?

- 1 mois et demi, espèce de marseillais ! J'étais sur la capitale pour des photos et un défilé.

- Photos et défilés, rien que ça ? Quand est-ce que tu remplaces Di Caprio ?

- Très drôle, gros malin. Et je t'interdis de me comparer à ce caniche prétentieux, menace-t-il en me tordant l'oreille

- Ah non ! Pitié, pas mon oreille ! Je m'excuse !»

Il a toujours connu mes points faibles, celui-là. De toute façon, il est à lui seul un de mes points faibles. Dommage qu'il n'ait jamais été intéressé par les relations sérieuses.

« Et sinon, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

- Mais prendre des nouvelles de mon petit Sam au cœur de cristal bien sûr, déclame-t-il en s'asseyant sur mes genoux. Je referme mes bras aussitôt pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Et me demander de jeter un coup d'œil à ta machine.

- Et te demander de jeter un coup d'œil à ma machine, j'avoue » il lance ça en riant et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Il est irrésistible. Harvey est l'un des mecs les plus sexy que je connaisse, c'est vrai. Son métier de danseur lui donne un physique et une grâce que même moi, un chat, je lui envie. Mais il est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est le grand consolateur de ma vie amoureuse ratée, et également mon initiateur. Mais lui adore voltiger, il ne tient pas en place. Sa vie amoureuse ? Il n'en a pas. Pas besoin, qu'il dit, mon cœur est si grand qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'une seule personne. Il est heureux comme ça.

Je l'envie.

Mais en informatique, c'est une burne.

Ce qui est d'autant plus gênant quand on sait que ses contacts professionnels passent exclusivement via internet.

Et devinez qui est son réparateur attitré ?

Ben c'est celui qui lui sert de fauteuil en se moment. Et pas que de fauteuil d'ailleurs, mais également de doudou. Il a passé une main sous ma chemise et profite de ma chaleur. Je me demande deux secondes s'il ne s'est pas endormi.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, je serais gêné ou au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mais pas lui. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai été amoureux de lui, ou tout simplement son charme personnel vu qu'il est capable de faire ça à n'importe qui.

« Hey ! Prenez une chambre, vous deux !

- Henri ! grogne Harvey. Tu casses l'ambiance !

- C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais la journée n'est pas terminée et j'ai encore besoin de lui.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Je suis jamais drôle quand il s'agit de terminer plus tôt un vendredi soir.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je le relâche, fait-il en se levant

- Ah non, j'ai froid, maintenant !

- Rhabille-toi, ça fera déjà un courant d'air en moins. » me sermonne mon collègue en désignant ma chemise qui pendouille à ma ceinture.

Je m'exécute immédiatement en rougissant.

« Henri ! Soit gentil avec ton larbin, tu veux ?

- Merci, Harvey, tu m'aides beaucoup, là, fais-je avec un maximum de sarcasme.

- Mais de rien, mon grand, répond-il le plus innocemment du monde. Alors, tu peux venir samedi ?

- D'accord, je passerai samedi, mais pas avant 16heures, j'ai des courses à faire.

- Merci, t'es sympa, Sam. A demain alors. Salut Henri !

- Salut Harvey ! Et n'attends pas aussi longtemps pour donner de tes nouvelles la prochaine fois !

- Promis ! Au revoir, la grande Joyce !

- Au revoir Lapinoux ! »

La tornade Harvey vient de partir. Comme toujours, il est pas resté plus de vingt minutes à la même place.

Je soupire … Bon, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui, écouteurs, petit ventilo sur gros process… Jamais de lubrifiant quand on en a besoin.

Et comme ça ? Ah ? On dirait que…

« SAM ! »

ET M…

Mais pourquoi il gueule comme ça ? Ah oui, les écouteurs.

« Euh .. Oui ?

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Des barrettes de RAM, il nous en reste combien ?

- Ben pas des masses, à peine une demi-douzaine.

- Merci. Désolé, Monsieur, fait-il au client au comptoir, mais il va falloir les commander.

- Ca ne me pose aucun problème.

- A quel nom, la commande ?

- Gabriel Mambrer. M.A.M.B.R.E.R.» déclame-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je manque d'éclater de rire au nom du client. Je vois aussi que Henri a tiqué mais reste admirablement maître de lui alors que Joyce se retient tellement qu'elle en pleure.

« Très bien Monsieur Mambrer, la commande sera là mercredi. Au revoir.»

Nous attendons obligeamment que le client sorte du magasin pour éclater d'un fou-rire généralisé, Joyce en tête.

J'adore ce métier.

-----

Samedi, J-4

Y a pas, tous les cafés du monde na valent pas une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'en ai dormi jusqu'à midi.

J'ai encore rêvé, bien sûr, mais ça ne me dérange plus. Je m'y suis vraiment habitué. Pour un peu ça me manquerait. Ca a au moins un avantage : je vois Luc tous les jours, même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

A propos de Luc je suis en train de chercher un livre.

Dans le rayon ornithologique de la FNAC, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche après 1 heure d'investigation et 3 heures de lecture de manga et BD diverses. J'avoue avoir un peu mal aux jambes.

_"Identification des espèces aviaires"_

Bon, secteur des plumes …

Mouais pas gagné, elles se ressemblent toutes. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux visualiser la plume vue dans mon rêve et autour du cou de Luc. Blanche. Taille moyenne. Pas de marques particulières. L'image parfaite d'une plume, en somme.

Je commence à chercher par couleur. Curieusement, il y a beaucoup de plumes blanches. Canards, cygnes, autruches, aigles…

Rien de probant, mais rien de vraiment différent non plus. Ca pourrait être une plume de n'importe quoi.

Mouais … Note pour plus tard, laisser tomber l'ornithologie.

Je préfère me consacrer à l'étude des loups.

Deux minutes de recherche et je tombe sur un guide familial de la santé chez les lupins.

Nez sensible, problèmes aux hanches … Rien d'utile, sauf qu'il risque d'être sujet aux rhumes. J'ai bien fait de racheter beaucoup de mouchoirs alors.

Suivant une idée, je passe dans le rayon sociologie, spécialité érotisme. Pas très loin du Kama-Sutra, je trouve le "_guide des relations inter-espèces_".

«_ Les loups adorent les parfums discrets, mais goûtent peu les vêtements aux couleurs voyantes, principalement du à leur pauvre vision des couleurs. Préférez le contraste._

_Leurs langues en font des experts en baiser. Abusez tant qu'il vous plait._

_Points sensibles : arrière de la têtes, à la base des oreilles et la queue._

_A éviter : les os et les colliers, symboles de domestication. _»

C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver dans les livres. J'achète.

-----

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

16h30. Je suis un peu à la bourre, mais pas trop. Acceptable socialement. Et puis, Harvey n'est pas connu pour son respect strict des coutumes.

« Salut toi ! » me lance-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte et en me serrant dans ses bras. Je laisse tomber ma "trousse d'urgence" et l'enserre à mon tour pour me rendre compte qu'il est torse nu. Pris d'un doute je constate que mon ami est en boxer noir, moulant bien sûr. Et nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours sur le seuil de son appart.

« Harvey, voyons ! Ta tenue !

- Quoi, ma tenue ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

- Mais enfin ! Et si un de tes voisins te voit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?

- Que je suis vachement bien roulé ? Lance-t-il avec des grands yeux et un grand sourire.

- Harveeeeeeeey ! Couine-je

- D'accord, d'accord, rentre vite ! »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il m'entraîne de force dans son antre. J'ai tout juste le temps de récupérer ma trousse.

« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, je termine de ranger ma valise. »

Il repart aussi vite et je dépose sur un coin vide du canapé ma trousse et mes clés après m'être déchaussé à l'entrée.

Dans l'appart règne un désordre inouï, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il n'est rentré que depuis deux ou trois jours, même en mettant de côté le courrier en retard. Mais de sa part, impatient comme il est, je suis à peine étonné.

J'essaye de ranger un peu ce qui traîne autour de moi, juste assez pour pouvoir marcher sans risquer une foulure.

Je ramasse en vrac une chaussette, un t-shirt, une ceinture, un chapeau qui se demande ce qu'il fait là, un magasine, un cd, un string … Misère, encore heureux qu'il ne portait justement ce string quand il m'a ouvert. Il en aurait bien été capable, le bougre.

Rectification : encore heureux qu'il portait quelque chose.

Dans un coin de l'appart, il existe cependant une zone presque rangée, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse : le PC. Outil obligatoire, Harvey n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à apprécier cet engin. Il préfère de loin le réel au virtuel.

« Voila, fini ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Si tu as, je veux bien oui.

- Laisse-moi deviner … Lait ?

- Y a pas, tu m'connais, fis-je en souriant. Alors, dis-moi tout. Comment c'était, ta virée à Paris ?

- Vachement coool ! Ca dort jamais là-bas ! Entre les séances de photo et les virées en boîte, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer une seconde. Je me suis fais plein de copains !

- Pas étonnant. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'as jamais déménagé là-bas ?

- C'est à cause de l'atmosphère générale. Tout le monde est toujours pressé ou grognon, là-bas. Ici, tout le monde a le sourire, même ceux que tu croises dans la rue. Je me priverais de ça pour rien au monde.

- J'en suis bien content, ça me permet de t'avoir pas trop loin »

Il me remercie d'un baiser sur la joue et me tend le verre et va chercher un tabouret pendant que j'allume son pc.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi il marche plus. Il fonctionnait très bien avant mon départ et personne n'y a touché depuis.

- Et ben on va regarder ça. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Ben j'arrive plus à me connecter à ma boîte aux lettres, tout simplement.

- Internet fonctionne ?

- A priori. »

Et je commence mon travail d'investigation.

N'y comprenant rien, Harvey se pose derrière moi et mets ses bras autour de ma taille, le menton sur mon épaule pour tenter de suivre. Ca me déconcentre un peu, mais après des mois à torturer un traversin, je ne vais certainement pas m'en priver.

Deux heures après, j'ai presque terminé. Un problème de mise à jour du serveur qui avait changé d'adresse entre temps. N'ayant pas pu être averti, ni par courrier ni par mail, forcément …

Harvey, quant à lui, dort contre mon dos. Je suis certain que c'est inconfortable, mais Harvey jure tout ce qu'il peut qu'il ne réussit à bien dormir qu'en serrant quelqu'un dans ses bras ou inversement. J'ai longtemps cru à une excuse, mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par le croire, expérience scientifique à l'appui.

La réparation finie, je réveille doucement mon petit fardeau pour lui annoncer la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, ça fonctionne. La mauvaise, il a plus de 600 messages à trier.

Je lui donne ma place et vais m'installer dans le canapé, histoire de me 'reposer les yeux'. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.

Et je rêve.

-----

Ses mains chaudes sur ma nuque.

Ses lèvres affamées sur mon épaule.

Il est face à moi, son corps bouillant pressé contre le mien.

Je rejette la tête en arrière. Je gémis. Il en profite pour me mordiller le cou.

Ses mains courent dans mes cheveux.

Il se frotte contre moi, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes.

Son souffle ! Son souffle sur ma gorge ! Des frissons de délices parcourent mon échine.

Sa langue remplace ses lèvres, et parcourt ma gor

-----

« Sam ? »

Je me réveille en sursaut, les yeux dans le vague.

Je suis en sueur. La surprise a failli me faire éjaculer et je me retiens difficilement, calmant ma respiration et mon coeur. Mon excitation, elle, refuse de bouger d'un iota.

Harvey est penché au-dessus de moi, une main sur l'épaule, l'autre sur ma mâchoire. Il me regarde d'un air amusé et très curieux.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu gémissais, alors j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar. Mais je me demande si je t'ai réveillé à un mauvais moment ? » Dit-il d'un air coquin en désignant du regard ma taille.

Je rougis comme un écolier, tant par l'excitation que par la gêne. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre et de toute façon, je suis essoufflé et pas très sûr de ma voix.

Finalement je coasse un « Quelle heure il est ?

- Pas loin de 7 heures et demi. T'as dormi pendant que je lisais mes mails.

- Déjà ? Je vais pas tarder à y aller, alors…

- Quoi ! Ah non ! Je veux savoir à quoi tu rêvais ! Ou plutôt à qui. » Insinue-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je commets l'erreur tactique de détourner le regard.

« Je le savais ! Triomphe-t-il. Samuel, il est hors de question que tu quittes cet appart sans m'en dire plus ! Que dis-je, il est hors de question que tu quittes cet appart sans que tu me racontes TOUT ! »

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il m'a saisit la tête entre ses mains et secoue la tête en parlant, ses oreilles suivant le mouvement en décalé. Il est au-dessus de moi, son boxer noir moulant contrastant avec la fourrure blanche qui parcourt son superbe corps. Et il exige.

Vous auriez pu résister, vous ?

-----

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu vas revoir mercredi prochain un mâle beau comme un dieu, riche, drôle, intelligent, sexy et intéressé par toi et dont tu rêves toutes les nuits. C'est ça ? Fait Harvey en finissant sa feuille de salade.

- Euh ... oui, en gros, c'est ça.

- Je pourrais être là ?

- NON ! »

Je bloque, surpris de mon éclat.

« Quoi ? T'as peur que je te le pique ?

- … en fait, oui. » fais-je piteusement.

Il me regarde un peu surpris, mais attendri.

« Tu crois vraiment que je te ferais ça, Sam ?

- T'aurais même pas besoin d'essayer. Il aurait suffi qu'il te voie.

- Flatteur, va, lance-t-il, à peine gêné.

- Je déconne pas, Harvey. T'es le deuxième gars le mieux foutu que je connaisse.

- Et j'imagine que le premier est noir et de l'espèce canine, je me trompe ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.

- Hon-hon, t'as tout bon.

- En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas, je promets de pas me montrer avant que vous ne soyez ensemble.

- … Merci, c'est sympa.

- Non, c'est toi qu'est sympa. Et puis pour une fois que t'as une chance de pouvoir te caser, je serais vache de te casser ton coup. Considère ça comme un remerciement de tes nombreux dépannages. Enfin … une partie du remerciement, en tout cas.

- Comment ça une partiiIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Je hurle alors que Harvey se colle à moi pour me câliner. Je frémis quand il frotte son museau contre mon épaule.

« Euh … Harvey ? Je te rappelle que j'ai quelqu'un en vue, là…

- Stressé comme tu es, tu as surtout toutes les chances de commettre un impair, crois-moi. Et puis vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble que je sache…, raisonne-t-il en passant une main sous mon t-shirt pour la remonter le long de ma colonne.

- HaarrRRRRrRRrrveeeeyyy ! »

Ses mains sont sur ma nuque.

Son corps est pressé contre le mien.

Il me picore l'épaule et le cou.

Pendant un moment, tout se confond avec mon rêve.

Je le plaque par terre.

-----

Dimanche, J-3

Je me réveille en sursaut encore une fois, souillant à nouveau mes draps.

Sauf que ce ne sont pas mes draps, justement.

Je me tourne pour voir Harvey, allongé langoureusement à coté de moi, nu et visiblement bien éveillé, me lorgnant d'un œil amusé et admiratif.

« Et c'est tous les matins comme ça ? » Demande-t-il.

Encore dans les brumes de mon rêve, je ne peux qu'acquiescer tout en cherchant d'une main aveugle des mouchoirs.

Harvey s'en empare avant moi et me débarrasse du drap avant de me nettoyer le pénis d'une main experte tout un lâchant un sifflement admiratif.

« Et bien ! Quel désordre ! Il te fait un effet d'enfer, ton loup noir. En tout cas, tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais t'avais bien besoin de la nuit dernière. Je t'ai rarement connu aussi frustré qu'hier soir. Quelle nuit ! Et quel réveil ! Tu aurais du voir comment tu gémissais et te tortillais dans ton sommeil … hmmm …vraiment bandant !»

Oh oui, quelle nuit, en effet ! Harvey a été mon premier, et de ce fait, on se connaît très bien, bibliquement parlant. Nos zones érogènes (ses oreilles, mon flanc), nos positions favorites (lui en levrette, moi allongé sur le dos), etc. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai toujours regrettée chez lui.

Les lapins n'embrassent pas.

Leurs incisives sont tellement tranchantes qu'elles rendent tout baiser impossible.

Ca et autres choses.

Mais c'est fou ce qu'ils savent compenser.

Tout à son nettoyage, Harvey recommence à 'jouer' avec moi, comme un enfant avec son hochet, et se trouve très étonné de me voir réagir avec autant de vigueur malgré mon 'réveil'.

« Quoi ? Encore ? » Me demande-t-il, effaré.

Je souris machiavéliquement avant de hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

-----

Lundi, J-2

-----

« S...Salut la con...compagnie !

- Géronimo ! Mon sauveur ! »

J'accours, saute par-dessus le comptoir et je serre dans mes bras le lévrier afghan qui vient de franchir le seuil de la boutique. Je suis moi-même surpris de mon énergie. Harvey avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis plus détendu, plus concentré, plus joyeux et moins, mais alors beaucoup moins stressé. Si Harvey me fait cet effet, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait être avec vous-savez-qui.

« S..Sam … Y a t..tant de boulot que s..ça ?

- J'en peux pluuuuus ! Y a Henri qu'est méchaaannt !

- SAM ! Au pied ! T'as pas fini la machine et le client arrive dans une heure !

- Tiens ! Tu vois comment il est !

- Tiens ! Salut Gérôme ! Alors, ces vacances ?

- S..super ! Y avait de s..ces groupes ! T..t'aurais vu ça, même Dj..joyce aurait aimé.

- Elle ? Aimer un de tes groupes de rap ? Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- SAM ! Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit ? Au boulot !»

Je jette un regard désespéré et suppliant à un Gérôme encore groggy de s'être réveillé à une heure aussi matinale.

« J..j'ai qu..quand même le temps de p..prendre un c..café ?

- Tout juste. Et encore c'est moi qui te l'apporte à ton poste.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Géronimo » balance Henri.

-----

« Alors, mis à p..part le m..méga retard, c..c'est quoi les n..nouvelles ? Demande Gérôme tout en remontant le capot du PC devant lui.

- Hof, pas grand-chose, répondis-je. Y a LaSquale qui nous a inventé une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Enc..core ? Elle a inv..venté q..quoi cette fois, la V..vieille chouette ?

- T'as vu Eglantine, là ?

-Ou..ouais. J'ai vu q..qu'il restait p..plus grand-chose ded..dans.

- Tu vois la photo, là ?

- Le t..truc noir ?

- Le truc noir, comme tu dis, c'était Eglantine. »

Sans voix, il pointe du doigt la photo en me regardant d'un air effaré.

« Joyce peut témoigner.

- Oh p..purée !

- Comme tu dis. Sinon, y a pas grand-chose.

- Pas grand-chose, t'es sûr ? Me demande Henri appuyé contre l'entrée de l'atelier.

- Ca vaut la peine que je lui dise ? implore-je le cerf avec deux grands yeux triste.

- Arrête ton cinéma, je suis immunisé. Ce que ton cher collègue oublie de te signaler, reprend Henri en se tournant vers Gérôme, c'est qu'il s'est trouvé un soupirant qui devrait passer après-demain à la boutique.

- T..tiens donc ? T..tu dragues les c..clients maintenant ?

- C'est pas moi qui drague, c'est lui qui m'a dragué, nuance.

- C'est marrant, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression que tu as beaucoup défendu ta vertu.

- J't'en pose des questions ?

- C..c'est p..pour ça que t..tu bichonnes cette mach..chine depuis ce matin ?

- Je bichonne pas, je vérifie soigneusement, c'est pas pareil !

- Avec du p..polish ? » Me demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

J'ose plus répondre. Ils sont deux contre moi.

Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Le polish, c'est juste pour bien nettoyer. Juré.

-----

Mardi, J-1

-----

Oh putain, c'est demain.

J'ai passé quasiment la journée d'hier à tester et re-tester chaque élément de la machine de Luc. Tout est paré pour l'assemblage, y a plus qu'à monter le puzzle. Pour un peu, je suis près à donner un nom à ce qui, faut bien l'avouer, sera mon chef-d'œuvre. Le seul hic, c'est que je vais y passer 4 fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire, ce qui fait déjà râler Henri. Gérôme, lui, ne m'a jamais vu donner autant d'attention et surtout de passion à mon travail, ce dont il ne se plaindrait pas si je n'étais pas constamment sur la même machine.

Mais bon, il savent que mes coups de foudre sont rares alors ils sont indulgents.

Je les adore.

En ce moment précis, c'est surtout Henri que j'adore, ou plus exactement Kira, sa femme, puisque cette adorable biche a pensé à moi et m'a transmis par le biais de sa moitié un échantillon de parfum vachement cher très apprécié par les lupins, j'ai nommé la dernière création de Chanel "Wild forest". Perso, j'apprécie moyen, trop boisé, trop vert et pas assez 'chaleureux'. Mais pour le moment je m'en tape, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Une fois ma batterie de cosmétiques paré pour le lendemain matin (à savoir le shampoing pour cheveux, le shampoing pour fourrure, l'après-shampoing pour cheveux, l'après-shampoing pour fourrure, brosses récurées à fond, griffes taillées et limées, moustaches redressées, dentifrice spécial blancheur pour les crocs, crème hydratante pour les truffes sèches, le déodorant, le lustrant pour pelage que j'ai finalement laissé tomber, j'ai pas envie d'être gominé de la tête au pied, et bien sûr le petit échantillon de parfum de Kira que j'ai mis bien en évidence pour être certain de tomber dessus et non pas caché je ne sais où pour ne pas le perdre, meilleur moyen pour le perdre, justement), je règle le réveil à une heure plus tôt et m'attaque aux deux grandes tâches de la soirée.

La première tâche : la liste.

Ben oui, je vais stresser, donc il me faut une liste. Quoi faire et surtout, surtout ne pas faire. Genre manger de l'ail et oignon la veille ou pire, des flageolets. Ca, c'est simple. Mais que faire quand je le verrai ?

Des suggestions, ma raison ?

**Evite de tomber en syncope ? Achète des menottes pour l'attacher définitivement à toi ? Met-lui un mouchard pour ne pas perdre sa trace ?**

…

Sans commentaire. Note pour plus tard, arrêter la SF.

Et les hormones, elles disent quoi, elles ?

**_Elles te disent de le plaquer au sol et de lui rouler une pelle dès que tu le vois. A part ça, le reste est secondaire, mais achète quand même des menottes, ça servira toujours à quelque chose._**

…

Pas étonnant que je sois encore célibataire avec de telles conseillères.

Je note quand même la syncope et les menottes.

Le roulage de pelle, j'hésite.

Je n'aurai pas les couilles.

'Si il se recolle à moi, ne pas rester sans rien faire. Si possible répondre. Eviter de bander.'

'L'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir'

'Parler d'une voix grave suave et sensuelle'

'Claquer des doigts et dire « Au pied ! »'

HORMONES !

_**Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister, gnyark gnyark !**_

Je raye la dernière ligne en envoyant ma conseillère au diable pour voir si j'y yiffe et me demande si j'aurais pas du lui acheter un cadeau. A Luc, je veux dire, pas aux hormones.

Nan, encore trop tôt pour les cadeaux.

…

Ma liste est courte. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées. Juste éviter de lui dire au pied, donne la patte et le gratouiller derrière les oreilles pour voir s'il remue la queue.

_**Moi je suis sûr que si tu le grattais derrière les oreilles, y a pas que sa queue qui remuerait**_

Merci les hormones, très constructive comme remarque…

_**Vient pas te plaindre, c'est pas moi qui discute tout seul en ce moment.**_

Sale caractère !

…

Ben alors, ma raison !

**Je cherche, je cherche… Ah si, le plus simple : sourire.**

Ah bah voilà ! Et quoi d'autre ?

**Foire pas ton coup et débrouille-toi, moi j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit.**

Hey !

_**Moi pareil. Réveille-moi au moment du rêve, steupl'.**_

Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Lâcheuses !

J'en abandonne ma liste, de dépit. Reste la deuxième tâche. Celle que tous les jeunes mâles virils qui se respectent doivent affronter la veille d'un rendez-vous.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?

-----

Mercredi. Jour J. Alerte Maximum. Code rouge. Drapeau rouge aussi. Défibrillateur cardiaque prêt.

-----

J'étais prêt à tout.

J'étais prêt à ce qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'il vienne le matin ou l'après-midi, que Harvey se pointe, qu'il drague Joyce plutôt que moi.

Bref, j'étais paré. Sauf à ça.

Sauf à être attrapé par derrière dès mon entrée dans la boutique alors que j'ai un quart d'heure d'avance.

A peine j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, sans même me laisser le temps de dire bonjour, une paire de bras noir s'enroulent autour de mon torse et un museau se frotte sur ma nuque.

Je bande instantanément.

Merde.

« Bonjour Samuel. » lance sa voix chaude et parfaitement maîtrisée pour m'envoyer des frissons jusqu'au bouts de ma colonne.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme immédiatement avant que le croassement qui remontait ne s'échappe. Je déglutis, réussis à me libérer et réessaye.

« Salut Lucien. Content de te revoir.

- Je confirme, ça se voit d'ici.

- HENRI ! » Hurle-je d'une voix de pucelle outragée avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Luc s'écroule sur moi pris d'un fou-rire alors que j'hésite entre le rouge honte et le rouge vapeur. Ca ne devrait pas être permis de se coller comme ça à quelqu'un dès le matin. Surtout à moi.

Surtout lui.

Henri est le premier à réagir en me regardant d'un air interrogatif et tellement innocent qu'il en est obligatoirement feint.

« Quoique tu penses, Sam, je parlais de ta queue, moi.

- Laquelle ? Demande Luc d'une voix concupiscente à souhait.

- Pitié, Luc, l'encourage pas !

- Oh, j'ai pas besoin de l'encourager. Il est comme ça depuis que je lui ai dit bonjour.

- Depuis que .. ? T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Il est là depuis que je suis arrivé. Il m'attendait pour pouvoir un peu causer de toi, me renseigne Henri.

- Causer de moi ? Mais y a rien à dire. N'est-ce pas Henri ? Dis-je menaçant.

- Rien du tout. » Fait-il rapidement, mais le sourire qu'il affiche ne me rassure absolument pas.

Luc profite de mon inattention pour déposer une bise juste sous l'oreille, aggravant mon teint rosé, avant d'aller récupérer son café qui l'attendait patiemment au comptoir sur lequel il s'appuie avec la grâce d'un désossé.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là au fait ? Joyce arrive pas avant une heure tu sais. Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas que j'm'en plaigne, mais...euh…tu vas devoir attendre, quoi…

- Vraiment pas doué. » marmonne un Henri rigolard penché sur le courrier du matin.

Je lui lance un regard assassin alors que Luc se marre visiblement.

« Ben figure-toi qu'attendre me va très bien vu que j'avais l'intention de passer la journée ici histoire de me renseigner un peu plus sur l'informatique … entre autres choses. Ca dérange pas j'espère ?»

Le regard qu'il me lance est terriblement sensuel. J'en rougirais encore plus si je n'étais pas déjà à mon rouge maximum. Je dois avoir l'air très con, mais j'avoue m'en moquer éperdument.

J'en oublierais presque de sourire.

Presque.

Une malédiction chinoise dit « Puissiez-vous vivre des moments intéressants »

Je sens que ma journée va être très intéressante.

-----

En fin de compte, la journée se passe même très bien.

Je commence par lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire et en passant par l'atelier, je lui montre avec fierté son futur ordinateur, tous ses composants brillants alignés sur la table d'opération, spectacle qui, faute d'y comprendre quelque chose, le laissa plus dubitatif qu'autre chose.

L'arrivée de Gérôme détourne un peu la pression et l'attention de Luc et Henri qui m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, testant ma pudeur et ma limite à laquelle je pousse mon cri d'indignation.

Quand Joyce arrive, il court lui dire bonjour et lui fournir les informations nécessaires. Je profite de cet instant de répit pour calmer mon cœur et m'éventer avec une carte vidéo qui traînait par là, le tout sous l'oeil amusé de Gérôme visiblement éclaté par cette situation.

A 10h, Luc fait la pause avec nous. Nous lui dressons un portrait complet de toute la gamme de clients auxquels nous devons faire face, du hacker psychopathe à l'incompétent franchement dangereux, avec un passage obligatoire par la case Eglantine.

A midi, il mange avec nous, il discute avec tout le monde durant la journée, pose des questions sur ce que nous faisons ou sur moi, à mon grand désespoir, allant même jusqu'à aider Henri à faire patienter les clients quand il y a la queue en discutant avec eux de leur côté du comptoir, rôle qui revient d'ordinaire à Joyce, pour le moment à la banque.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas bosser ici ?

- Sûr et certain, Henri.

- C'est dommage. Tu sais séduire les clients. Je parierais ma chemise que tu serais capable de faire acheter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui à n'importe quel prix.

- J'avoue. J'ai fait pas mal de vente auparavant. Mais j'ai démissionné et ça me plait comme ça. Et puis surtout, je supporte pas d'avoir un patron. Ca me hérisse le poil.

- Tant que t'évites de racheter le magasin…

- Pas de danger, va. J'aime pas trop la technique. Rien ne vaut le contact direct.

- Ben à ce propos, tu peux garder la boutique deux minutes, faut que j'aille chercher un modèle en stock.

- No problemo, Henri. »

Alors que Luc lit le guide du montage de son PC pour s'occuper, en le tournant de temps en temps dans un sens ou l'autre pour voir si ça plus de sens, la clochette de la porte retentit, le faisant se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que pui… Gab ? (à prononcer à l'anglaise Gabe gèyb)

- Que ? Lucce ? (à prononcer à l'italienne loutché) répondit le labrador.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Demande Luc froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fabriques ici ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté le business ?

- J'ai arrêté, mais faut bien que je sois quelque part.

- Alors va ailleurs ! Je ne te retiens pas.

- Mais va te faire foutre, Gab ! T'as pas changé, hein ? Malgré tout ce temps, t'es resté le même putain de trou du cul !

- Renverse pas les rôles, veux-tu ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé à foutre le bordel ? T'as seulement reçu ce que tu méritais ! Et elle aussi.

- JE T'INTERDIS ! »

Luc sauta sur le labrador qui, pris de vitesse, se retrouva contre le mur soulevé par le col de sa veste par le loup noir hors de lui.

« Mais qui est-ce qui hurle com…? LUC ! REPOSE-LE ! Hurla Henri, alerté par le bruit.

- Relâche-moi, Lucce, ordonna Gab d'une voix parfaitement calme, j'ai à faire ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et reprendre ton boulot ?

- A faire ? demanda Luc, se calmant soudainement, Ici ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne me déplace jamais pour rien. Lâche-moi.

- Luc ? Demanda Henri, inquiet. Lâche-le, je t'en prie. »

Alerté par tout le tapage malgré ma musique, j'arrive dans le hall pour voir Luc empoignant un grand labrador par le col pendant qu'Henri tente de le calmer et de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Luc ? »

A ma voix, Luc se retourne et lâche immédiatement le labrador avant de se diriger à pas hésitants vers la porte, honteux, affolé, presque terrifié, osant à peine me regarder.

« Je … Sam … Henri … je … Faut que j'y aille ! » fit-il avant de sortir précipitamment, manquant de renverser Joyce qui revenait.

Durant le moment de flottement qui suivit, Joyce entra interloquée dans le hall où Henri se répandait en excuses devant le client qui rajustait sa tenue, absolument pas en colère ou le moins du monde surpris par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Je suis absolument navré, Monsieur, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui a pris.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'en ai pas contre vous. Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle, une vieille connaissance. D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous méfier de lui à l'avenir, fit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil perçant J'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'était calmé ces derniers temps. Il semblerait que j'avais tort. Maintenant, dit-il en revenant à Henri, j'ai un emploi du temps relativement chargé. Pourriez-vous vérifier si ma commande est arrivée, je vous prie ?

- Hein ? Euh … oui, oui, bien sûr, fit Henri, un peu dépassé. Vous êtes Mr Mambrer, c'est ça ?

- C'est cela. Gabriel Mambrer.

- Je vais vous la cherchez. Ne bougez pas. »

Alors que mon collègue rentre dans le stock, le labrador me jette à nouveau un regard perçant, sans un mot, regard devant lequel je préfère fuir en retournant à mon poste.

BZZZZZ

« OW ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un demi-tour complet que je reçois Géronimo en pleine poitrine, me propulsant en arrière.

Je me redresse difficilement, repoussant mon collègue qui ne semble pas réagir alors que Joyce accourt en jurant, de même que Henri qui se demande ce qui se passe encore.

Personnellement, je suis plus inquiété par Gérôme qui ne bouge plus. En fait, je remarque après quelques secondes qu'il ne respire plus.

Là, je commence à paniquer.

« Laissez-moi faire, j'ai mon brevet de secourisme »

Encore allongé, je me tourne vers Mr Mambrer qui s'avance et qui fait glisser Gérôme avec assurance sur le sol en lui tenant la tête avant de commencer à lui faire le bouche-à-bouche, pendant que Joyce court appeler une ambulance.

Habituellement, voir deux mâles qui s'embrassent à tendance à m'exciter, mais bien que cher Mr Gabriel Mambrer, dont je jure solennellement de ne plus rire du nom, soit bien foutu malgré un âge que j'estime à 40 ans à vue de pif, la vision de mon collègue inconscient a un effet très réfrigérant sur ma libido.

Aussi je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement, suivi de près par mes collègues, quand ce dernier est secoué par une toux puis un haut-le-cœur consécutif à l'électrisation.

« Vous avez une couverture ou un manteau ? » Nous demande notre sauveur.

Joyce s'exécute immédiatement en refilant son propre manteau.

« Comment tu te sens, mon vieux ? Demande-je à Gérôme reprenant encore son souffle à grande goulée.

- K…k…kk…kkooo….

- Calmez-vous, conseille le labrador. Tout va bien, vous avez reçu un peu de courant, ne paniquez pas.

- Non non, il est bègue, dis-je pour rassurer le client.

- Oh !

- … Mon … B..bras… Fait difficilement Gérôme en se concentrant pour contrôler son bégaiement.

- Il vous fait mal ? demanda le labrador. Gérôme hoche la tête.

- L'ambulance ne va pas tarder, annonce Joyce.

- Je pense qu'il a du se casser le bras.

- Un moindre mal, fait Henri.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Gérôme ? demande-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- K..ccaa..ccarte vi..vidé..déo.

- La carte vidéo de la machine sur ton poste ?

- Ououi. P..pri..prise allli..alim.

- Ok, calme-toi, je ferai gaffe. »

Je me précipite dans l'atelier pour débrancher la machine incriminée et récupérer le tournevis de Gérôme qui se trouvait par terre et dont la pointe avait fondu.

Quand je reviens dans le hall, l'ambulance est déjà là et les ambulanciers s'occupent de mon collègue. 2 minutes après, l'ambulance est déjà partie.

Leur rapidité fait plaisir à voir.

« Monsieur Mambrer, déclame Henri en lui prenant sa main, nous vous devons une fière chandelle. Vraiment. Je vous remercie infiniment.

- Je vous en prie. C'est bien naturel.

- Venez, je vous offre un café.

- Je vous remercie, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Je ne peux m'attarder plus. Combien vous dois-je pour les barrettes de RAM ? demande-t-il en saisissant le carton qu'Henri avait ramené du stock.

- Je vous en prie, prenez-les. Cadeau de la maison.

- Non non, j'insiste. Vous faites ça pour vivre.

- C'est moi qui insiste. Je ne vais certainement pas faire payer un client qui vient de sauver la vie d'un de mes collègue et ami. Gardez-les.

- … Merci, Monsieur. Je m'en souviendrai. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Quant à vous, jeune félin, dit-il en me prenant le bras, rappelez-vous : méfiez-vous de Lucce. Luc. Pour votre propre bien. Bonne chance à vous tous, lance-t-il à tout le monde en me lâchant. Au revoir. »

Nous saluons notre nouvel ami, un peu par automatisme en ce qui me concerne. Puis, toujours secoués, nous nous asseyons dans la salle de pause et trinquons au café à l'une des journées les plus bizarre de notre courte existence et en souhaitant à la cantonade à notre ami de vite guérir, au cas où un ange serait de passage pour nous exaucer.

---

Fin du chapitre 3

21


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore Nelja, toi qui semble être la seule à me lire

Je continuerai quand même :p

Sinon, je reprécise : histoire homo, personnage à moitié animal, bible revue et corrigée par mes soins et ce qui n'est pas dans la bible est à moi. Donc pas touche. J'ai aussi piqué des trucs au jeu de rôle In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop.

Bonne lecture

KISS

Chapitre 4 – Moments intéressants

_Je l'aime._

_J'en suis le premier surpris._

_Mais je l'aime._

_Il est fragile, farouche, plein d'un désir désespéré._

_Aimant. Aimable. Aimé. De moi._

_Il est celui que j'attendais._

_Et lui ? M'aime-t-il ?_

_Gabriel a-t-il changé quelque chose entre nous ?_

_M'aime-t-il ? Et si non, puis-je me faire aimer ?_

_M'aimes-tu… Samuel ?_

---

Chaleur.

Sa chaleur.

Sur mes hanches.

Ses mains sont sur mes hanches.

Ses lèvres sont sur le bas de mon dos.

Lentement, si lentement, il remonte le long de mon échine.

Ca double l'intensité des frissons qui la parcourent.

Dans le mouvement, ses mains glissent vers mon ventre où elles se croisent.

Ses lèvres, sa langue sont sur ma nuque, mon épaule, mon cou.

Son corps bouillant collé au mien.

Sa main droite remonte sur mon torse tandis que la gauche descend. Me saisit.

J'en gémis.

Il mordille mon épaule et sa main droite caresse mon visage. J'en profite pour lui sucer un doigt, j'ignore lequel.

Il me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Je cherche immédiatement ses yeux.

Verts clairs. Vert-eau.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde le regarder.

Un mouvement de sa main gauche me fait fermer les yeux de plaisir.

Il en profite pour m'embr

---

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

…

Ne. Pas. Hurler.

…

Finalement, j'opte pour un gros soupir excédé.

C'est plus frustrant qu'agaçant. A se demander si je vais pas lui rouler une pelle dès que je l'aurais sous la main.

Bon, au lieu de fantasmer sur l'impossible, je ferais mieux de nettoyer, moi.

Et le nouveau rituel commence : nettoyage, pas branlette (ça met en retard), levage, abdos, mangeage, toilettage, habillage et enfin coursage parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse, je vais être en retard. Je suis vraiment trop lent le matin. J'aime trop traîner. C'est souvent dû à la douche.

Pas pour la raison à laquelle les esprits pervers penseraient immédiatement, mais parce que j'adore l'eau. L'eau chaude, j'entends, faut pas déconner non plus. Un chat qui aime l'eau peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est pourtant mon cas. Ca me délasse, me détend et m'hypnotise presque. C'est pour ça que je ne prends de bains que si j'ai au minimum deux heures devant moi.

Bref !

Arrivé au boulot, la première chose que je vois c'est Géronimo.

« Déjà de retour !

- S..salut Sam !

- J'aurais cru qu'ils t'auraient gardé plus longtemps. Comment tu te sens ? »

Le lévrier me tend son bras droit, immobilité par un de ces nouveaux plâtres en résine.

« Ca g..gratte ! C'est hor..rrible !

- Plains-toi ! T'aurais préféré un plâtre à l'ancienne ?

- P..pour me ret..trouver le bras ép..pilé ? M..merci bien !

- Surtout que t'es déjà pas bien épais, j'imagine même pas sans les poils. En tout cas, t'as l'air mieux qu'à l'hosto.

- C'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air très frais, Jeudi, intervient Henri après m'avoir serré la main.

- Les d..drogues pour pas q..que je bouge. Les m..muslces avaient d..déroullé.

- Je penche aussi pour le changement de bouffe. J'ai vu ton repas du soir, on aurait dit du vomi froid.

- Ah s..ça ! Je b..bénis le s..steak-frite.

- Amen ! » fait Henri en même temps que moi.

Les médecins ont dit qu'il avait eu une veine de pendu. S'il n'y avait pas eu notre sauveur, Mr Mambrer, il y passait. Ca me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Y a quand même une chose qui me gêne.

La mise en garde.

Je dois avouer que la bagarre de mercredi dernier m'a vraiment surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux, mais ça a du être saignant. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas objectif, mais …

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Gabriel Manbrer semble quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas de professionnel, de responsable. Genre bien sous tous rapports. Limite ennuyeux. Mais pas du genre à se fâcher ou rancunier.

Luc, lui, est plus … vivant, je dirais. Plus sociable sans doute. Plus remuant. Et certainement pas ennuyeux. Mais quelqu'un de bien quand même. Gentil, agréable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir en colère.

En fait, ils semblent avoir un mode de vie diamétralement opposé. Qu'ils ne soient pas copains est pas franchement étonnant, mais fâchés à mort, ça, ça l'est.

Aucun des deux ne sont du genre à se fâcher ou entrer en colère. Luc est du genre à prendre ça à la rigolade et Mr Mambrer à réagir avec calme quelque soit la situation.

Je crois que c'est ce calme qui me gène le plus, justement.

Empoigné, je me serais débattu, hurlé, griffé. Pas lui. Il n'a pas réagi.

C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à prendre son avertissement au sérieux. Il ne me met pas à l'aise.

Géronimo, par contre, ne jure que par lui, désormais. Il est devenu son héros, malgré son nom. Il a été très déçu de savoir qu'Henri lui avait fait cadeau des barrettes. Ben oui, pas de chèque, pas d'adresse. Il voulait le remercier en personne.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là ce matin. Il espère qu'il repassera.

Moi aussi. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions.

---

Je pige pas.

Ca va faire presque 1 journée que je suis dessus et je ne vois rien.

La cliente qui nous l'a amené nous a signalé un problème au niveau de l'affichage. Les couleurs n'arrêtaient pas de changer, selon elle.

Ben je cherche depuis vendredi midi et rien de rien.

Ecran testé et allumé depuis vendredi : rien.

Carte vidéo testée et branchée sur un autre poste depuis vendredi : nada.

Carte mère testée et branchée sur un autre poste depuis vendredi : niente.

Disque dur testé et passé à l'anti-virus : nanimo.

Configuration vidéo et pilotes vérifiés, bios, windows, tout ce qui est testable, j'ai testé : Nichte.

Nothing, que dalle, que nib, peau d'balle, peau d'zob, rien de rien de chez rien.

Y en. A. Marre.

« Je réclame une pause ! J'en ai ma claque !

- T..toujours rien ?

- Nope ! J'ai beau chercher, je trouve rien. A part un tétris, il n'y a absolument rien de suspect sur cette machine. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil sur internet. Je jette l'éponge. Pause, pause, pause ! J'ai besoin d'un café pour me calmer !

- Ben essaye le déca, t'auras certainement plus de succès, me fait Henri en me suivant, suivi de près par Géronimo.

Nous réveillons Joyce qui rêvassait et nous asseyons dans la cafétéria.

Pendant que je remue mon café au lait en râlant sur les machines récalcitrantes et la loi de Murphy en général, je capte le regard d'Henri qui me fait signe de la tête de jeter un coup d'œil à Joyce.

Intrigué, je regarde discrètement. C'est vrai, qu'elle est silencieuse aujourd'hui. Pas de mise en boîte, pas de sourire en coin, rien. Elle rêvasse encore, les yeux perdus dans un café noir tournoyant.

Je retourne à Henri en haussant un sourcil.

Il me fait signe de regarder encore.

Je regarde à nouveau et vois Joyce sourire à son café.

Je retourne à Henri, l'air franchement surpris en mimant un « Naaaaaaaan ! » suspicieux.

On entend un petit soupir.

Henri hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je me tourne vers Géronimo qui suit notre 'conversation' depuis tout à l'heure pour lui demander silencieusement son avis.

Lui aussi hoche la tête.

Je me dévoue.

« Ca va Joyce ? je demande, en espérant prendre une voix innocente crédible.

- …Hmmhmm … répond-elle sans lever les yeux.

- T..Ton week..k-end c'est bien p..passé ?

- Oui oui… toujours les yeux dans le vague.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demande innocemment Henri.

- Hein ! D..de qui tu parles ? demande précipitamment l'iguane.

- Elle rougit … enfin verdit, je remarque.

- Je rougis pas ! se défend Joyce, la teinte s'accentuant.

- Alors ? demande impitoyablement Henri en souriant. Il s'appelle comment ?

- …

- On te lâchera pas avant, tu sais …

- … Il s'appelle Harry, lâche-t-elle finalement avec un grand sourire niais.

- Décidément, c'est chacun son tour, ici, fait-je faussement agacé.

- Viv..vement le mien, a..alors !

- Alorsalorsalorsalors ? Racoooonte ! » exige un Henri aussi excité qu'un gosse à noël.

Je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit : ce cerf serait au septième ciel à la tête d'un agence matrimoniale.

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. On s'est rencontré à un concert de rock samedi. C'est une hermine. On a juste discuté un peu...

- Et … ?

- …Et on a rendez-vous demain soir ! termine-t-elle aussi excitée que Henri qui la félicite hystériquement.

- Ben t..toutes nos fé..félli...félisss..citta

- Félicitations.

- M..merci, Sam. B..bravo à toi, Dj..joyce ! fait-il en levant son gobelet, suivi par Henri et moi.

- Merci les gars, répond une Joyce rougissante mais visiblement aux anges. Oh vous verrez, il est adorable. Et si mignon !

- Je pourrais t'appeler Juliette ? » demande-je sournoisement.

Un regard noir me répond.

« Euh … je vais p'têt' retourner à mon poste, moi…

- Sage décision, Roméo »

Ah bah non, elle est pas cassée, notre Joyce. Le sourire en coin est toujours là.

Je fuis à mon poste pour prendre le téléphone et annoncer mon échec à la cliente, à cette heure à son travail et glaner quelques pistes supplémentaires sur son problème à la con.

Quand Géronimo revient, il me retrouve le visage enfoui dans les mains, secoué pas un fou-rire nerveux.

« Q..Quoi ?

- La cliente ! Elle est en congé maladie ! j'hurle, luttant contre le fou-rire.

- Et alors ? demande-t-il, complètement perdu.

- Elle va se faire opérer des yeux ! Elle voyait mal les couleurs ! »

Gérôme se prend la tête en grognant d'un air navré alors que je repars de plus belle dans ma crise.

---

Aux alentours de 4 heures, la porte du magasin s'ouvre, chose rare un lundi après-midi, ce qui attise ma curiosité.

Ce qui en double l'effet, c'est la phrase de 'bienvenue' de Henri.

« Tiens donc ! Regardez qui se ramène ! » Fait-il d'une voix froide. Très froide. Limite polaire. Le genre de froid tout juste avant le blizzard. On entend presque les reproches racler le plancher.

Je n'ai jamais entendu Henri accueillir un client comme ça. Le temps d'échanger un regard surpris avec Génronimo, nous nous levons d'un seul geste pour nous précipiter vers la porte.

Porte qui nous claque littéralement au museau. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Luc.

« Bougez pas les enfants, j'en ai pas pour longtemps mais ça vous concerne pas. » Fait la voix de Henri à travers le bois avant d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Je déglutis. Luc va déguster. J'ai rarement entendu Henri aussi furax, même quand j'ai une heure de retard.

Je croise le regard de Géronimo, très surpris et totalement largué. J'ai à peine pu lui apprendre que la victime est Luc que les premiers hurlements de Henri se font entendre. Une micro-seconde de concertation silencieuse avec le lévrier et nous collons simultanément nos oreilles à la porte.

« DANS MON MAGASIN ! A UN DE MES CLIENTS ! NON MAIS TU PEUX ME DIRE A QUOI TU PENSAIS ?

- C'est une affaire personnelle entre moi et Gabri…

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! ON N'ATTRAPE PAS LES GENS COMME CA !

- Ecoute, Henri, fait Luc d'une voix menaçante, cette affaire avec Gabe, ça ne regarde que moi !

- PAS CHEZ MOI ! PAS DANS MON MAGASIN ! DEHORS SI TU VEUX, MAIS PAS CHEZ MOI ! ET QUAND GABRIEL MAMBRER, JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER EN MA PRESENCE ! IL A SAUVE LA VIE D'UN DE MES COLLEGUES MERCREDI ! »

Silence

« … Sam ? » Fait la voix inquiète de Luc.

- Non, pas Samuel. Gérôme, renseigne Henri qui se calme avec un soupir. Sam n'a rien. »

Un autre soupir se fait entendre. De soulagement, celui-ci. Luc.

Gérôme me donne un petit coup dans les côtes de sa main valide en souriant avant de lever le pouce de son autre main. J'en rougis.

« Ecoute, Luc, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Gabriel Mambrer, et je veux pas le savoir, mais je ne veux plus de bagarres dans mon magasin. T'es sympa et je te demande pas d'aimer tout le monde, mais règle tes affaires dehors. Okay ?

- D'accord. Je te présente mes excuses pour mercredi. Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

- Excuses acceptées, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour te laisser seul au comptoir.

- C'est correct. »

Et là, plus un bruit. Intrigué, je me colle encore plus à la porte pour tenter de mieux entendre et mon collègue fait de même. Mais quand on entend la clé tourner, nous échouons à nous relever précipitamment et nous aplatissons au sol quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, aux pieds d'un cerf et d'un loup visiblement très fiers de leur coup.

« Alors ? demande Henri. On écoute aux portes ? »

On a vraiment l'air fin, Gérôme et moi, emmêlés par terre. Les ricanements lointains de Joyce n'aident pas.

- Eeeuuhhh … Fais-je très intelligemment, rouge de honte cette fois.

- S..sam, pousse-toi ! J..j'arrive pas à me re..rel'ver.

- Euh, oui, excuse-moi, je réponds en l'aidant.

- Ooooh je suis déçu, fait Luc. T'aimes pas être à l'horizontal ?

- Faut reconnaître que le plancher a pas l'air confortable, dit Henri.

- Ca ou le partenaire.

- C'est ça, marrez-vous.

- T'inquiète, c'est ce qu'on fait. Oh ! Attends, Gérôme. »

Henri, rapidement suivi de Luc, nous aide à nous démêler, me voyant plus gêner mon ami qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au fait ? demande le loup noir en désignant le bras de son cousin canin.

- Un m..machine p..pas symp..pa m'a env..voyé tout le c..courant qu'elle avait. J'ai v..volé en arr..rière. Ap..après je sais p..plus.

- Ouch.

- Comme tu dis. C'est moi qui l'ai reçu. Par contre, c'est Mr Mambrer qui lui a fait le bouche-à-bouche quand on a remarqué qu'il respirait plus.

- Ou..ouais ! C'est m..mon nouv..veau héros ! » lance Géronimo, les yeux remplis d'admiration.

La grimace de Luc n'échappe ni à moi ni à Henri.

« Puisque j'ai toute l'équipe sous la main, fait Luc pour changer de sujet, y en a un qui pourrait me dire si ma machine est prête ?

- Ta machine ? fait Henri. »

Je me mets brusquement à rougir. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! La machine est prête depuis jeudi, mais avec toute cette histoire …

« F..faut d..demander au chaton, renseigne aimablement Gérôme.

- Le chaton t'emmerde, Géronimo, et oui elle prête, Luc.

- Bah j'espère bien qu'elle est prête ! Il a passé quasiment une semaine dessus ! Un scandale ! Il veut couler la boîte ! » se plaint aussitôt Bambi.

Pendant que le cervidé m'accable de tous les maux de la terre, je passe dans l'atelier pour récupérer les cartons. Quand je les pose sur le comptoir, je vois Luc me lancer un regard perplexe.

« Euh … Il est encore en pièces détachées ?

- Meuh non. C'est juste le clavier, la souris et l'écran qui sont dans les autres. C'est pour pas qu'ils s'abîment durant le transport.

- Et je fais comment pour les assembler, moi ?

- Tu suis la notice, c'est très bien expliqué.

- Hmm … Tu pourrais pas venir m'aider plutôt ?

- Euuuh…Chez toi ? demande-je en essayant de ne pas déglutir trop fort.

- Hmmhmm. Comme ça je suis sûr de pas faire d'erreur et je ne la ramènerai pas sinon tu risques de passer une autre semaine dessus.

- Il va venir t'aider ! intervient brusquement Henri.

- Ah bon ? fais-je surpris.

- Et pas plus tard que tout de suite d'ailleurs ! T'as le reste de ta journée, Sam. »

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il me met ma veste et ma trousse à outils dans les mains et nous pousse moi, Luc et les cartons, vers la sortie.

J'en suis encore à cligner des yeux quand Luc éclate de rire.

---

Quand Henri revient au comptoir, après avoir vérifié que les deux tourtereaux avaient chargé les cartons et pris leur voiture respective, Luc en tête, il croise les regards affligés de ses deux collègues.

« Quoi ?

- Marieuse, fait Joyce.

- P..pas mieux. »

Ce à quoi il répondit par un grand éclat de rire.

« T'aurais quand même pas dû être aussi pressé, reproche Joyce.

- Pourquoi ça ? fait Henri en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Tu lui as pas laissé le temps de payer.

- OH PUTAIN ! »

---

Quand on arrive devant l'immeuble de Luc, j'ai un peu de mal à croire.

1 – Je suis avec lui.

2 – On va rentrer dans son appart. Je sais donc où il habite.

3 – Le quartier et véritablement chic. Je savais déjà Luc riche, mais quand même.

Mais quand j'arrive dans l'appart proprement dit, deux choses me frappent de plein fouet.

La chaleur et la vue.

La température est étouffante et c'est véritablement immense.

Le fait que j'habite un petit appart mal chauffé n'aide pas.

Je suis sur le cul.

« Miiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Oui, c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit quand je l'ai vu. Sauf que ça ressemblait plus à un 'wouah' qu'à en 'mia'. Du coup j'ai même pas discuté le prix.

- C'est … c'est … gigantesque.

- J'avoue. Je l'appelle mon petit Byzance.

- Par contre, c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud ?

- Ah oui, merde, j'avais oublié, fait-il en se précipitant vers une fenêtre. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'adore la chaleur. Et comme l'isolation est géniale, ici, ça chauffe vite et ça reste. Un vrai petit 'paradis' » fait-il avec un petit rire tout en baissant le thermostat.

Une fois remis de ma surprise, je dépose mes cartons près des siens et j'enlève ma veste, complètement superflue.

« Viens, je vais te faire la visite. »

Outre le salon, déjà équipé d'un canapé mais encore encombré des cartons de l'emménagement, Luc me fait découvrir la salle de bain, où se trouve une baignoire ressemblant plus à une petite piscine qu'autre chose, dans laquelle je rêve déjà de me prélasser paresseusement, la cuisine, rutilante, les toilettes, vitales, et la chambre à coucher où je laisse échapper un petit 'tiens !' d'étonnement.

« Quoi ? me demande Luc.

- Rien. Je croyais juste que tous les mecs friqués avaient un matelas à eau.

- Ah ça ! Je dois bien avouer que j'y ai pensé, mais je me suis rappelé que les félins avaient les griffes très pointues, alors j'ai opté pour plus classique.

- … Les félins ? Mais t'es canin ! Pourquoi tu … euh … » je me tais en voyant le regard concupiscent qu'il me lance.

« Tu plaisantes, là ? je demande.

- Non, répond-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Euh ….

- Bon ! On se le monte, cet ordi ? » fait-il brusquement en passant simultanément du coq à l'âne et d'une pièce à l'autre.

Je reste très con pendant un moment. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire chaud dans cet appart, bon sang !

Quand je retourne dans le salon, Luc est déjà occupé à sortir le clavier. J'ouvre alors ma 'trousse à outils' pour récupérer un cutter afin d'ouvrir les cartons. Ce que j'y découvre me fait refermer ma trousse brutalement avec un grand claquement. Luc me jette un coup d'œil surpris.

« Euh… c'est rien. Tu peux poser le grand carton sur la table, s'il-te-plait ? »

Je profite de ce qu'il s'occupe du carton pour retirer et mettre discrètement dans ma poche le préservatif qu'un petit malin, sûrement du genre à corne, avait glissé dans ma trousse.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je lui installa sa nouvelle machine, tout en lui expliquant tout bien comme il faut où chaque câble se branche, chaque prise et conneries à éviter afin qu'il puisse le faire lui-même, tout en racontant les plus belles catastrophes que j'avais pu constater, le nom de LaQuale revenant souvent.

J'ai tout juste branché l'écran que mon téléphone se met à sonner. Quand je décroche, c'est pour entendre ça :

« Alors, lâcheur ! Tu m'as pas appelé ce week-end ! T'étais trop occupé ou quoi ? »

Meeerrrrde, Harvey ! J'ai complètement oublié de le rappeler samedi ! Je devais lui raconter ma deuxième rencontre avec Luc.

« Har…euh… Monsieur Carroll ?

« Monsieur Carroll ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom, maintenant ?

- Euh .. bonsoir Mr Carroll. Comment allez-vous ?

- Sam ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ? T'as une drôle de voix.

- Euh … oui oui, ça va bien, Monsieur. Je … euh … m'excuse mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps avec vous, je suis chez un client, là.

- Un client ! A c'tt'heure-ci ? Oh ! Oooooooooooh je vois … A tout hasard, il serait pas du genre loup, ton client ?

- Euh … si si, c'est ça.

- Et t'es chez lui, là ?

- … Oui, c'est exact…

- Eh ben dis donc ! Alors, raconte ! C'est comment ?

- Y a … euh … beaucoup d'espace … disque.

- Grand ? Grand comment ?

- Pas loin de 100 giga, au moins. J'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir.

- Fiuuuuuuuuuuu. Et c'est comment ?

- Ben … l'installation a été bien faite, je dirais.

- Un loup qui a du goût en plus. Et lui ? Il est comment là ? Il est comment, torse nu ?

- Je … euh … je sais pas encore … J'ai pas eu l'occasion de regarder sous le capot de la machine.

- Quoi ! Alors là, tu me déçois, chaton ! Et toutes les leçons que je t'ai données, alors ?

- Pas applicables. J'ai manqué de temps.

- Ben tu vas me faire le plaisir de remédier à ça tout de suite ! Tu l'as embrassé au moins ?

- Euh … Non .. Désolé…

- Sam …

- Oui ?

- T'es une cruche. Vraiment… Bon, écoute-moi bien, ta mission pour ce soir est de l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres, je précise. Et c'est le minimum.

- Je demande pas mieux, mais …

- Et je veux un rapport demain sans faute. C'est bien compris ?

- Euh …

- Je suis bon prince, je te laisse la nuit de libre, on sait jamais.

- Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais vous envoyer un mail de chez moi afin de tester votre messagerie. Ce sera le plus simple.

- Ouais, bonne idée. Comme ça, même si elle tombe encore, tu seras obligé de venir ici. Ok, ça marche ! A demain Chaton ! Et n'oublie pas : aie confiance en toi ! Kiss !

- Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir Monsieur Carroll. »

Je raccroche en murmurant un 'désolé' à Luc qui n'a pas cessé de me regarder avec un sourire en coin durant tout l'appel.

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste les portables, me dit-il. Pas moyen d'être tranquille, même quand on est chez les autres.

- Oh ça va, c'était pas méchant.

- Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que tu te faisais passer un sacré savon, dit-il en souriant toujours.

- Euh … ben … c'est-à-dire que j'ai oublié de rappeler ce …euh … client. Alors forcément …

- Exigeant, hein ?

- Pressé surtout. C'est un lapin.

- Ah d'accord. Je connais le genre. Toujours en retard, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Bon, et si on repassait à ta machine, maintenant ? On va attaquer le plus dur »

Vint ensuite l'initiation proprement dite. Découverte du clavier, de la souris, de l'écran, des boutons et divers réglages possibles et de windows.

Ce fut long et difficile.

Oh pas pour lui. Au contraire. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un assimiler aussi rapidement l'utilisation d'un ordi. Pas besoin de lui expliquer deux fois et il comprend d'avance la moitié de ce que lui apprends uniquement par logique ou par intuition.

Non, ce fut pour moi que ce fut difficile.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Luc a pour habitude de se pencher pour désigner quelque chose qui l'intrigue, me frôlant à chaque coup, et pas seulement de son bras. Quand j'utilise la souris, une fois sur deux, il essaye de la prendre en même temps que moi, recouvrant ma main de la sienne. Et cetera, et cetera.

Toujours en est-il qu'à la fin, je ne sais plus qui de l'ordinateur ou moi chauffe le plus.

« Bon ! fais-je dans une tentative désespérée de me reprendre en main. Fini le sérieux. Maintenant, le fun.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as déjà oublié ? je demande en sortant le boîtier de "Black&White" et en le brandissant triomphalement.

- Oh ouais ! Vas-y !

- Tu préfères quoi ? Blanc ou noir ? Bien ou Mal ?

- Le Mal ! C'est toujours plus fun !» répond-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Durant l'installation, Luc me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Au hasard, je demande s'il a du lait. Curieusement, il en a. Je n'ose même pas être surpris.

Quand il revient avec nos deux verres, je suis en train de tester le jeu.

« Ah bien ! Ca marche ! Alors ? Comment on joue ?

- Ben là, tu vois, t'as ton incarnation, ton dieu maléfique. Ici le village ... » fais-je en montrant du doigt.

C'est à ce moment qu'il pose les deux verres sur la table en se mettant derrière moi, un bras de chaque côté de ma tête, bras qu'il referme autour de mes épaules.

« Et… euh ... lààà, c'est les vivillageoas…

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demande-t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule tout en désignant une icône.

- C'eeest le nnnombrrRRrrrRre de villaaajoie…

- Et là ?

- LeuRRRrrrRr ffooAAAAAAAH ! hurle-je quand je le sens me mordiller l'épaule.

- Et là ? demande-t-il sans même daigner désigner quoique ce soit.

- Gzxxpmrrtkkkzxxx !

- Hmm hmm. Et là ? » demande-t-il en frottant son museau contre mon oreille.

Je ne réponds même plus. Je gémis tout en serrant mes mains sur le bord du bureau.

De sa main droite, il caresse ma joue, puis la joue et me fait tourner la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux sont comme dans mon rêve. Tout aussi hypnotiques. Tout aussi verts clairs.

Ce n'est que quand il les ferme que je me rends compte qu'il rapproche son visage du mien.

Le contact de nos lèvres m'envoie une décharge électrique le long de la colonne.

Mes yeux sont écarquillés par la surprise, puis se ferme d'eux-même.

J'en tremble d'excitation. J'en gémis de plaisir.

C'est quand j'ouvre la bouche pour approfondir le baiser que ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris et le regard encore flou, le cerveau complètement obnubilé par une seule pensée: « Encore »

« Sam ? me demande-t-il doucement

- Hein ? Que .. ? fais-je en clignant des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te détendre quand tu es avec moi ?

- Me … me détendre ? Mais je suis détendu ! » fais-je hystériquement.

Luc commence à rire avant de regarder mes mains. Elles sont si serrées à la table que les griffes menacent de traverser le bois. Je relâche immédiatement.

« Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être juste un tout petit peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi est-tu nerveux ? Tu as peur de moi ? Je vais trop vite ?

- NON ! Non … tu ne me fais pas peur, c'est juste que … euh … »

Je me tais.

C'est juste que quoi en fait ? Timidité, nervosité, peur, stress ? J'en sais rien en fait. Pourquoi je suis si tendu ? Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Je réagis comme si c'était ma première fois. J'en ai envie pourtant ! Alors pourquoi ?

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire, finit-il par dire, un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres. Je vais te laisser encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Pas trop quand même. Et puis comme ça, ça va nous permettre d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous, plus romantique … plus détendu aussi. »fait-il en rigolant à moitié et en m'embrassant la truffe.

Je dis plus rien, tout encore à mes questions, ou à ma peur d'avoir tout fait foirer.

Réfléchir ? Mais je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir, moi ! Et puis réfléchir à quoi d'abord ?

Me détendre ? Mais je SUIS détendu ! La preuve : j'ai lâché la table. Et puis si ma queue pouvait cesser de se tortiller nerveusement, je serais plus crédible.

Et puis je …

Woh ! Minute, là ! Il vient de dire quoi, à l'instant ?

« Rendez-vous ? Je demande, incrédule.

- Oui, un rendez-vous. Toi et moi. Un vrai rendez-vous et non pas une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble. Tu veux pas ?

- SI ! » je hurle avant d'avoir pu plaqué mes mains sur mon museau.

Misère… faut vraiment que je me calme.

Quant à Luc, il éclate d'un grand rire, pendant que je m'excuse en me faisant tout petit sur ma chaise. Note pour plus tard : se mettre au yoga, il parait que ça déstresse.

« Très bien, alors ! fait soudain Luc. Un ciné, ça te dis ? Mercredi, comme on choisira parmi les nouveautés.

- Euh … parfait … très bien ... euh … Comment on …?

- Je viendrais te chercher. A ton boulot. D'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête, encore à moitié perdu. Puis je commence à rassembler mes affaires. Je crois que la première chose que je ferai une fois rentré à la maison, ce sera de me cogner la tête sur tous les murs de l'appart en hurlant « Quelcon!quelcon!quelcon!quelcon!

ahnonmaisquelcon!quelcon!quelcon!quelcon! »

Je suis presque devant la porte, perdu dans mes pensées, ma veste et ma trousse dans les bras quand je me 'réveille' soudain. Je lâche mes affaires, plaque Luc contre un mur et l'embrasse.

Surpris, Luc, réagit à peine.

La sensation est la même que le premier baiser, mêmes frissons, même goût, même plaisir. Voire meilleur. Mais quand j'essaye à nouveau d'approfondir le baiser, Luc rompt encore le contact.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« J'apprécie beaucoup, explique-t-il, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te revoir. Et de te revoir détendu et non pas aussi stressé que maintenant. Alors ta récompense pour la prochaine fois, ce sera ça. Mais pas ce soir. Tu sais à peine ce que tu fais, là. Alors, continue-t-il en me poussant gentiment vers la porte, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer, de stopper le café jusqu'à mercredi, et là … et bien, ma foi, on improvisera ! » termine-t-il en riant.

Ce n'est que quand je suis dehors et que la porte est presque refermée que je l'entends dire : « Et puis de toute façon, on met pas la langue la première fois. »

---

Je hurle en me réveillant.

Un hurlement à mi-chemin entre le cri de frustration et le cri de victoire.

Il m'a embrassé.

Pas seulement hier, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment super, mais avec un goût de trop peu, mais là, dans mon rêve.

Mon rêve progresse !

Malheureusement, il ne progresse pas plus vite que la réalité, on dirait. Le baiser n'a pas dépassé la barrière des lèvres, tout comme moi hier. Mais quand même.

Je décide de me rendormir illico pour fêter ça, histoire de flotter encore dans mon petit nuage rose, en faisant fi de mes draps et mon corps encore 'tachés'. De toute façon, je me suis quasiment endormi dans la même situation hier soir, tellement j'étais excité en rentrant. Alors j'ai besoin de repos.

C'était sans compter ce salopard de réveil.

---

Encore heureux que Luc m'a laissé une journée de répit. Je me suis tellement 'soulagé' que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau à vif, et je ne parle que de mes mains. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu rentrer dans mes vêtements.

La journée se passe dans un calme relatif. Mis à part les premières minutes où je dois recevoir les vannes de mes très estimés collègues et la déception lubrique de Henri quand je lui rends le préservatif qu'il m'avait prêté, je passe la journée à ressasser la soirée d'hier, musique à fond dans mes écouteurs.

En parallèle, Joyce se fait très calme. Calme uniquement extérieur puisque pendant que je ne peux cesser de penser à la soirée passée, elle ne peut cesser de rêver à la soirée à venir, ce qui nous vaut un appréciable fou-rire quand nous nous en rendons compte.

Heureusement pour elle, son calvaire prend fin à l'arrivée de son ami à la fin de la journée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir l'hermine aussi petit. Ceci dit, Harry fait une bonne impression à toute l'équipe, inspection et inquisition pour la protection de notre collègue oblige.

Personnellement, j'ai arrêté d'harceler le pauvre étudiant dès que Joyce m'a menacé de me toucher.

Géronimo, lui, a été le plus méchant. Lui et le rock de toute façon, ça fait deux.

Henri a juste refilé la capote inutilisée à Harry avec un clin d'œil, à la très grande gêne de celui-ci. Je dois cependant avouer que les hermines blanches rougissent très joliment, fourrure blanche oblige.

---

De retour à la maison, j'entame d'emblée une petite séance d'auto-psychologie appliquée.

Traduction, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi je suis nerveux à ce point quand je suis à proximité de Luc. Je ne peux et ne veux pas me permettre de tout faire foirer avec lui. Je le sens. Il me plait beaucoup trop.

Je commence par une première liste.

Au bout de deux heures, le lit est recouvert de listes.

Froissées, raturées, déchirées, mises de côté, mâchées, percées, griffées, avec des petits dessins, des morpions et même un ou deux pliages, il y en a littéralement partout.

Mais j'ai quand même réussi à y voir un peu plus clair.

Raison numéro 1 : J'ai peur parce que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me faire draguer. Et surtout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaire à quelqu'un, encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un qui me plait. Et forcément, ça ne me semble pas naturel. Alors, je fais tout pour que l'attirance cesse en faisant n'importe quoi.

Le hic, c'est qu'avec Luc, quoi que je fasse, je lui plais quand même. Cool, mais je n'en panique que plus.

Raison numéro 2 : Il me plait. Un max. Le top du top, les rêves en sont la preuve. Mon corps et mon esprit sont d'accords sur ce point-là. Tant physiquement que psychiquement, il fait bander. Je n'ai jamais connu personne qui me fasse autant d'effet. Comme ça sort de l'ordinaire, je cherche la faille. C'est bien là le problème. Je ne vois pas de faille en lui, pas de vices, pas de défauts. Plus je cherche, plus il me plait. Et plus il me plait, plus je cherche. Arrive un moment où je sature ou je reboote.

Raison numéro 3 : J'ai envie de lui, à un point phénoménal. C'est peut-être dû au fait que je suis en manque mais quand même. Quand il m'a embrassé, c'était … génial. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce serait de coucher avec lui si un baiser chaste me fait tant d'effet. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne, là, sur le sol, sur son bureau, sur la chaise. Quand je l'ai embrassé, j'étais à deux doigts de le violer. Il me fait perdre tout contrôle. Ca me terrifie.

Raison numéro 4 : Les rêves. Quand il me touche, quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'ai plus su faire la différence entre mes rêves et la réalité. J'avais une peur panique de me réveiller à cet instant.

Raison numéro 5 : J'ai envie que ça marche avec lui. Plus encore que de coucher avec lui … enfin presque. Mais Sphinx ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ou rater quelque chose. J'ai une trouille bleue de tout faire foirer.

Rien qu'avec ce Top 5, j'ai de quoi rendre heureux le plus dépressif des psys.

Moi, amoureux ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Du moins pas complètement. Je le connais à peine. Mais y a pas trente-six façons de connaître quelqu'un.

La question est comment je vais faire pour être calme et détendu demain avec tout ça ?

Je me pose continuellement la question tout en faisant mon rapport à Harvey. Je lui rajoute également mes dernières pensées en espérant qu'il puisse m'aider.

Faut croire qu'il était en train de camper devant son ordi parce qu'à peine envoyé, j'ai la réponse de mon mail une minute plus tard.

Il me félicite, j'ai rempli ma première mission. Par contre, il me fait une réflexion intéressante : je lui fais l'effet d'un prisonnier qui se met lui-même des chaînes qu'il a lui-même forgé afin qu'il puisse passer son temps à tirer dessus et à se plaindre qu'il n'est pas libre. Un prisonnier qui a en fait peur de faire une erreur et qui se sent rassuré de se savoir enchaîné, surtout par de ces chaînes si solides dont il est si fier.

La vengeance des menottes, quoi.

Je lui réponds que si jamais il m'offre des accessoires sadomaso, je lui griffe les oreilles. Mais je le remercie quand même.

Tout à mes questions, je m'endors avec un magnifique mal de crâne.

Et je rêve.

---

Le lendemain, l'arrivée dans la soirée de Luc met fin au calvaire d'Henri et de Géronimo.

« Par pitié ! supplie Henri. Emmène-le loin de moi et prends Joyce aussi, moi j'en peux plus !

- Henri ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande un Luc auquel vient de se agripper les chevilles par un cerf visiblement éprouvé.

- C..c'est ho..orrible.

- Euh … On m'explique là ?

- Y a rien à expliquer, y a qu'à constater » répond Henri en désignant la cafétéria.

Ce qui permit à Luc de voir ce spectacle navrant au possible : moi et Joyce, assis en face, souriant niaisement à notre gobelet de café respectif, café apparemment froid depuis deux bonnes heures. De temps à autre, un double soupir d'aise parcourt la salle.

« C..ça fait d..deux jours q..que ça dure !

- C'est insupportable !

- Inhu..nhumain !

- Ignoble !

- F..faut que ça cesse !

- Et tu vas te dévouer Luc !

- Oh mais en ce qui concerne Samuel, je me sacrifie bien volontiers, fait le loup en se rapprochant de la cafétéria, avant d'être retenu par un cerf soudain rétabli.

- Quoi ? demande Luc.

- Il y a que ton sacrifice doit quand même attendre un instant. J'ai besoin de toi pour un rituel de la plus haute importance.

- Un rituel ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle 'je paye ce que j'achète'. Voila ta note pour ton PC, mon grand. »

---

La partie cinéma a été un vrai plaisir. J'avais pensé toute la journée à une multitude de scénarii romantico-pornographiques pouvant se dérouler dans l'obscurité d'une salle de cinéma. Je ne pensais pas qu'on porterait attention au film, à vrai dire. Comme quoi, comme devin, je repasserai.

Il y avait une nuit « the clercs ». Moi, je ne connaissais pas, mais Luc, visiblement, si. Quand il a vu que passait 'Dogma', il m'a entraîné de force le voir. J'ai été très surpris et très agréablement. Luc connaissait le film, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir le fou-rire tout le long.

J'avoue sincèrement avoir été très fier de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû aux listes d'hier soir, aux conseils de Harvey ou à l'épuisement post-masturbatoire, mais j'ai été calme, détendu. En contrôle.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

On vient de terminer de manger. Rien de fantastique, mais MacDo a toujours su combler les grands gamins comme nous. Et on a causé. Pas discuté, non. Ce dont on a parlé ne mérite pas le titre de discussion, mais on n'a pas arrêté. Sur tout, sur rien, sur le film, sur la religion bien sûr, sur la coupe de cheveux de Matt Damon, sur les Clercs, sur le manque total de goût vestimentaire des papes, bref le genre de discussion navrantes de platitude et que pourtant tout le monde recherche tellement c'est agréable.

Mais là, on a fini de manger, on a vu le film et l'idée d'aller dans un bar ne me tente pas vraiment. Surtout avec lui. Manquerait plus que je tombe sur un concurrent sérieux. En fait, je sais ce dont j'ai envie, mais en pleine rue, on risquerait de se faire arrêter.

« Tu veux aller boire un verre ? me demande Luc.

- Ben, je dirais pas non, mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais je bois pas d'alcool. Alors je connais pas trop les bars.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça, je connais un bon endroit.

- Ah ? fis-je en craignant le pire.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Sisi ! Mais c'est juste que comme tu viens d'arriver, je pensais pas que tu connaissais déjà des adresses où sortir, dis-je en supposant qu'en fait il n'en connaisse qu'une.

- Allez, monte et fais-moi confiance.

- Bon, bon, ok, je te suis aveuglément.

- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça.

- Hein ?

- Ferme les yeux, Sam.

- Quoi !

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi conduire. Comme ça tu n'auras pas peur en voyant où je t'amène.

- Euh … Tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire n'est absolument pas rassurant ?

- Ferme les yeux, je te dis !

- Ah bon … ok. »

Et je m'exécute.

En fait, fermer les yeux n'est pas une bonne idée. Il essaye de discuter pour me rassurer, mais curieusement, je ne meurs pas d'envie de savoir où nous allons, mais plutôt où est actuellement sa main. Du genre, est-elle loin ou non de ma cuisse ou de ma propre main ?

Quand la voiture s'arrête, il m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux. Quand je vois où il m'a conduit, mon cœur rate un battement.

« Tu connais ? me demande-t-il.

- Euh … je crois y être déjà venu une fois, répondis-je, rentrant dans son jeu. Et toi ? Tu vas souvent là ?

- De temps à autres. J'aime bien. Le bar est gratuit, la musique est bonne et les gens que j'y croise sont de très bonne compagnie.

- Et en plus le cadre est très beau… vaste … Chaleureux aussi.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi ? » me demande-t-il finalement.

Quand j'hoche la tête, il me fait un grand sourire. Puis il me précède pour ouvrir la porte qui mène à son appartement.

Quand je rentre chez lui, je remarque qu'il fait toujours aussi chaud, sauf que cette fois, il ne va pas ouvrir une fenêtre. J'enlève tout de suite ma veste et je décide de garder mon t-shirt, même si en t-shirt, il fait trop chaud.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Euh … oui. Du lait, si tu as, et très frais si possible.

- Je dois avoir ça quelque part. »dit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

J'en profite pour enlever moi aussi mes chaussures et sortir mon t-shirt de mon jean. Il fait une chaleur infernale, ici ! Et le fait de se retrouver à nouveau dans son appart n'arrange rien à ma chaleur interne.

Quand il revient avec nos verres, j'espère un instant qu'il revienne sans t-shirt, et ce pour deux raisons. 1 j'ai une envie folle d'enlever le mien ; 2 j'ai une envie encore plus folle de le voir torse nu.

Rectification, j'ai une envie folle de le voir nu tout court.

Enfin, quand je dis court, je me comprends.

Il s'installe alors un petit silence incertain pendant lequel je sirote mon verre tout en me demandant comment meubler le silence. Je pense bien à demander des nouvelles de sa machine, mais franchement, ce n'est absolument pas de ça dont j'ai envie de parler.

Et lui qui me regarde, sans rien dire, sans rien demander, sans rien exiger. Il attend.

_ C'est un défi que tu me lances ?_

_Ok. Je le relève. _

« Luc ?

- Oui ? me demande-t-il d'une voix totalement innocente, alors que tout son corps le dément.

- Ta main, s'il-te-plait. »

Il ne me demande pas pourquoi. Il pose son verre sur la table à côté de lui et me tend sa main droite. Je me déplace et me mets en face de lui, prends sa main et la pose sur mon flanc gauche. Je conduis cette fois-ci. C'est très différent de mes rêves. C'est réel.

« Ton autre main »

Il me tend son autre main que je saisis et que je pose sur mon autre flanc. Quand je redresse, il me sourit. Je lui réponds de la même manière, puis plonge un doigt dans mon verre de lait pour ensuite en badigeonner son museau et ses lèvres.

Je m'applique ensuite à lécher et embrasser les endroits marqués.

Le baiser me fait toujours autant d'effet, mais je ne cherche pas à l'approfondir, cette fois. Quand je me recule et le regarde, il continue de me fixer avec ses magnifiques yeux. Il sourit et me laisse faire.

Je replonge deux doigts et me lèche les lèvres. Sans doute de l'anticipation, mais mes lèvres son sèches.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Il m'obéit, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres. J'y fais passer mes doigts enduits de lait et je les frotte sur sa langue. Rien que ce contact me fait presque gémir.

Quand j'enlève mes doigts, je repose en tremblant mon verre à coté du sien et le regarde. Pas d'empêchement.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau mais cette fois ses lèvres sont ouvertes. J'ouvre les miennes et ma langue va chercher la sienne. La langue cherche la mienne. Mes yeux se ferment, mes mains se rejoignent derrière sa tête et je me presse contre lui.

Enfin.

Un baiser si longtemps attendu. Désiré. Et il en vaut très largement la peine. Il en gémit, j'en ronronne. J'en couine, il en halète. J'en frissonne, il en grogne.

Le baiser se fait plus actif, plus gourmand. Plus profond. Plus fort. Plus passionné.

Je bande. Il ne peut pas ne pas le sentir.

Il bande. Je ne peux pas ne pas le sentir.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, il me caresse les flancs puis ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt et il me caresse les flancs à même la fourrure, puis c'est mon dos. Je lui caresse les cheveux, les oreilles, la nuque, le visage, le dos.

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, je suis en sueur et à bout de souffle. Il n'est guère mieux. Mais nous sourions comme des maniaques.

« Wow ! » je réussis à dire.

Il ne répond pas mais approuve.

Pendant que nous essayons de retrouver nos souffles respectifs, je passe mes mains sur son torse. Je veux le voir. Je tire sur son t-shirt et passe mes mains par-dessous. Il est brûlant. Et il est très agréable à toucher. Ferme et doux. Mes rêves ne m'ont pas menti. Il est musclé, l'animal.

Il m'aide à enlever son vêtement, puis il s'attaque au mien. Je l'enlève bien volontiers, mais la chaleur ne diminue pas. Tant mieux. Je le regarde enfin. Il est vraiment superbe. Je passe mes mains sur son torse désormais nu. Il fait de même avec le dos d'une de ses mains. Puis il saisit mon menton et nous nous embrassons encore, nos fourrures rentrant directement en contact, notre chaleur alimentant celle de l'autre.

O Sphinx ô Sphinx ô Sphinx !

Quand nous nous séparons cette fois-ci, je tiens tout juste sur mes jambes. Je ris, juste de joie. Je suis bien, si bien. J'ai atteint et dépassé un rêve. Je me demande jusqu'où je peux aller.

Je me rappelle le verre de lait. Je plonge trois doigts cette fois, pour en prendre un maximum. Puis je porte mes doigts à son torse, juste en dessous de la plume blanche qu'il a gardé. Le liquide blanc s'écoule rapidement le long de ses pectoraux, de son ventre jusqu'au nombril, donnant l'impression que le blanc s'est écoulé de la plume pour se répandre.

Luc rentre le ventre pour permettre au lait de s'écouler au-delà de la barrière de la ceinture.

Je le regarde avec le regard le plus joueur que je possède.

Son regard est pire encore.

Je sors ma langue.

---

Quand je me réveille, je sors du sommeil lentement.

Pas de sursaut. Je cligne des yeux. Quelque chose manque.

Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je remue un peu pour voir où je suis et une main vient se poser sur mon ventre. C'est là que je prends conscience du corps chaud collé au mien. Et des odeurs aussi. Et des draps, qui ne sont pas les miens.

Je cligne encore des yeux, mon regard s'accommodant sur un point sur le plancher, point qui s'avère être les capotes utilisées la nuit dernière.

Oh.

OH !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ouaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

J'ai … il m'a …On a ... Enfin !

Faut que j'arrête de sourire ou ma tête va se détacher. J'hésite sérieusement à hurler. Je prends finalement son oreille trop proche en pitié.

Je me recule pour me coller plus encore à mon nouvel amant qui resserre sa prise sur moi. Puis je sens son museau venir me chatouiller l'oreille.

« Tu es suffisamment réveillé ? » me demande-t-il.

Suffisamment ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser la question quand je sens son sexe durcir entre mes cuisses.

Tans pis pour ma tête, je souris encore plus.

---

Quand Luc me dépose au boulot, j'ai largement dépassé le simple stade du 'en retard'. Mais très honnêtement, pour le moment du moins, je m'en tape royalement.

Je flotte sur toute une escadrille d'avions quadrimoteurs peints en rose bonbon.

Il parait que j'ai l'orgasme divin.

Vous ne connaissez pas la blague ? Il y a 4 types d'orgasme. L'orgasme positif : (Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Ohouiohouiohouiohouiouiouiouiouiiiiiiiii !) , l'orgasme négatif (pareil avec des « oh non ! »), l'orgasme divin (Oh mon dieu, mondieumondieu !), et enfin l'orgasme simulé (prenez le prénom de la personne à qui vous racontez la blague et faites du ton le plus plat et le plus ennuyeux possible « oh jacques … oh jacques … »).

Et bien moi, c'est l'orgasme divin. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui est divin. Y a pas d'autres mots. Baiser divin, corps divin, endurance divine, techniques divines, tout-ce-que-vous-voulez divin.

Je danse à moitié sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je redescends brusquement de mon septième ciel en entendant les applaudissements.

Henri s'approche de moi, toujours en applaudissant tandis que les deux autres continuent à leur place, le sourire en coin de Joyce également présent sur Gérôme. Très mauvais signe, mais je suis pas en état de m'inquiéter.

« Alors là, bravo ! Me lance Henri. 3 heures de retard, c'est un record ! Tu m'excuseras de pas te remettre ton certificat, mais il est encore en train de sécher.

- Euh … fais-je en rougissant un peu … c'est que j'ai pas vu l'heure et … »

Je me tais en voyant le grand sourire spécial 'je me fous de ta gueule' des grands jours de Henri.

« Va pas me chercher des excuses bidons, Roméo, on sait déjà tout, ta voiture a pas bougé depuis hier.

- Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que je suis en retard car j'avais un gros braq…

- SAMUEL ! » Menaça soudain Luc qui venait de rentrer.

Je me tais aussitôt, mais je suis récompensé en voyant la rougeur subite de Bambi. Je manque d'éclater en un fou-rire mais une main vient me tirer l'oreille.

« Va pas raconter des immondices à ton ami, veux-tu !

- Méééé, Luciééé ! C'est pas moi, c'est lui !

- Mais t'es intenable, ce matin ! Il est comme ça à chaque fois ? » demande Luc à l'assemblée.

Laquelle assemblée lui répond en hochant simultanément la tête d'un air las.

« … Ah bon … Ben tant pis pour vous alors, répond un loup noir soudain sadique et lubrique.

- Ah b..bah c'est p..pas s..sympa. T'as p..pas d'cœur !

- Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je sacrifie cette partie-là de ma vie, fait-il dans un grand rire.

- En tout cas, je comprends pas, déclame Henri. C'est pourtant censé épuiser, les parties de jambes en l'air. Comment ça se fait que ça a l'effet inverse sur toi, Sam ?

- Oh ça m'épuise, mais c'est pas de ma faute si ça me rend euphorique.

- Ben va euphoriser à ton poste, alors. Quant à toi, Luc, ça passe pour cette fois car on s'y attendait, mais à l'avenir, tâche de nous le ramener à une heure plus convenable, s'teuplé.

- Aucun problème ! T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'était pas dans mes intentions. Bon, j'ai livré le colis, faut que j'y aille maintenant. A plus tout le monde ! Et à vendredi, chaton.

- A vendredi, Lucié. » Fais-je en l'embrassant.

Nous sommes impoliment interrompus par Henri au bout de seulement 5 minutes.

---

Après midi, le ventre plein, la 'fatigue' de la nuit me rattrape enfin, au grand soulagement des pauvres victimes innocentes. Traduction : je somnole le menton sur mon clavier, un sourire rêveur riveté sur les lèvres.

Je réagis brusquement, donc, quand je sens deux doigts venir me chatouiller les côtes.

« MIAAAAH ! HARVEY !

- Salut chaton ! fait-il avec un grand sourire, soutenu dans son crime par Gérônimo.

- Pitié, Harvey, recommence pas ça, j'ai encore besoin de mon cœur, moi.

- Oh je te promets de ne pas recommencer si tu me rends un petit service.

- Encore ton ordi ? je demande étonné.

- Oh non. Je veux juste savoir quel est le nom de cette adorable hermine blanche qui discute avec Joyce.

- Herm…mine blanche ? Ca doit être Ha…harry, ça.

- Harry ? fait mon ami avec un sourire gourmand.

- Oui, Harry, le nouveau petit ami de Joyce.

- Oh …»

Harvey est si théâtralement déçu que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh moque toi. C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un faible pour les fourrures blanches. Pas comme certains qui préfèrent le noir.

- Ah ça ! fais-je en souriant

- Ooooooooh !

- Quoi, 'oooooooh' ?

- Je connais ce sourire-là.

- Quel sourire ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, minet, je te connais suffisamment. Dis-moi, Gérôme, il était comment ce matin ?

- In..inviv..vable.

- Toi, t'as conclu ! » accuse Harvey en me pointant du doigt.

Je me retiens à peine deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire puis sourire très fièrement au lapin blanc.

« Je te préviens, Sam, je veux tout savoir !

- M..moi pas ! » fait soudain le lévrier.

Un double tirage de langue lui répond.

---

Lundi matin, Henri craignait de me voir arriver.

Il avait parfaitement raison.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Salut Sam, me répond-il fatigué d'avance. Inutile de te demander à quoi tu as occupé ton week-end.

- Ben puisque tu me le demandes, je…

- Inutile de me le raconter également !

- Ooooh .. Pô fun.

- Sam, fait soudain Luc, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis ?

- D'être gentil avec mes collègues, je sais…

- Alors file à ta niche et va passer ton énergie sur tes machines. Zou !

- D'accord si tu me donnes un bisou. »

Il râle pour la forme, mais s'exécute immédiatement. Puis je file.

« Mais comment tu fais ? demande désespérément Henri.

- Pour le supporter ou pour le calmer ?

- Les deux ! »

Le loup noir se contente de sourire de toutes ses dents pour toute réponse, sous le regard accablé du cerf.

---

Inutile en effet de me demander comment s'est passé mon week-end. Mes zygomatiques me font mal, pour tout dire.

Je suis aux anges. Heureux et comblé.

Tout ce que je peux dire de ce week-end, c'est que Luc avait raison quant au waterbed. Ce n'est pas un accessoire compatible avec les félins.

Par contre, les baignoires …

J'ai au moins compris une chose ce week-end, c'est-à-dire pourquoi il fait aussi chaud chez Lucié. Monsieur aime à vivre dans le plus simple appareil et il est frileux. Inutile de dire que ça n'a rien fait pour calmer nos ardeurs.

Mais … miaaaaaaaaaa ! Ca faisait très longtemps que j'avais eu droit à un tel week-end. Quel pied ! Aussi satisfaisant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Quant au psychique … et bien je me sens nettement mieux depuis que je fais des nuits complètes. J'avais craint jeudi soir que, sans lui, les rêves ne reprennent, mais non.

Tout est bien. Tout va bien.

J'apprends à le connaître. Ses petits défauts, comme son énorme appétit de tout, sa récente passion pour le jeu black&white, jeu auquel il excelle. Ses petites bizarreries, comme aimer le noir – la couleur et la nuit, même en plein jour -, vivre nu, dormir peu, aimer les épinards. Ses qualités, comme sa tendresse, sa patience, son expérience.

Je suis amoureux, quoi. C'est si compliqué que ça à expliquer ?

---

« Salut Joyce ! fais-je en arrivant en salle café.

- Salut Sam. Alors, ce week-end ? me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire, un vrai, inhabituel.

- Eh bien, si je ne me trompe, il a du se passer à peu près aussi bien que le tien. »

Elle me répond en souriant encore plus. Sphinx que les reptiles ont la bouche large.

« En tout cas, t'as l'air heureuse. Il est si doué que ça au lit ?

- Oh vous les sangs chauds ! Vous ne pensez qu'au sexe. Vous savez, y a autre chose dans la vie.

- En clair, vous avez pas encore couché ensemble.

- Pas encore, j'avoue, mais …

- Mais ?

- Oh Sam ! Il est génial ! Si doux, si attentionné ! Jamais je me suis senti si bien avec quelqu'un !

- C'est marrant, ça me rappelle moi, y a pas longtemps que ça … genre deux minutes. »

Nous nous taisons en nous regardant d'un même sourire, baignant tous les deux dans un bonheur similaire. C'est là que je remarque qu'elle n'arrête pas de tripoter quelque chose à son cou.

« C'est nouveau, ce collier ?

- Oh ouiiii ! me répond-elle, absolument ravie. Regarde ! C'est Harry qui me l'a offert ! »

Elle se penche vers moi en tendant la croix qu'elle porte autour du cou.

Je ne suis pas bijoutier, et je ne crois pas que la croix ait dû ruiner son acquéreur, mais elle est belle. En argent sans doute, un peu grande à mon goût, mais bien ouvragée, sans fioriture. Sobre mais efficace. En bref, elle est vraiment chouette.

« Claaasse !

- Oui, hein ! Je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tôt pour se faire des cadeaux, mais il a tellement insisté. Et puis elle est si beeeelle ! J'ai pas pu dire non, s'excuse-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Ben il a du goût en tout cas. Le paume pas, celui-là.

- Pas mon intention ! Mais je peux en dire autant à ton sujet.

- Oh ça, pas de danger, fis-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

- Comment ça, pas de danger ? » me demande ma collègue, surprise avant de changer pour un regard suspicieux.

C'est fou ce que les yeux de reptiles sont effrayants quand leur propriétaire vous fixe de cette façon.

« Samuel Anvéchat ! Tu nous caches quelque chose !

- Euh … mais non mais non, rassure-toi »

Note pour plus tard, ne jamais jouer au poker.

« Saaaam !

- Euh … Joyce, arrête de me regarder comme ça, steuplé.

- Pourquoi t'as dit que tu pouvais pas le perdre ? Réponds !

- Mais rien ! … C'est juste que … ilmademandédêtresonptitami » termine-je rapidement pour mettre fin au supplice.

Du coup, les yeux de l'iguane s'agrandissent brutalement.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Officiellement ?

- Ben .. on est pas pacsé, mais … euh … oui, on est ensemble…

- Déjà ?

- Euh … voui. C'est un peu rapide, je sais, mais …

- Sam … Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais faire mais … FELICITATION ! » Hurle-t-elle en se jetant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

J'ai beau être un félin, les iguanes sont plus rapides. Je ne réussis pas à éviter qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et son baiser sur le front.

Je pousse un long gémissement d'agonie.

Quand elle me relâche, toute ma fourrure est hérissée comme celle d'un porc-épic.

« Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

- Gzzz... Euh … Merci ?

- Oh mais de rien ! Alors ? Ca s'est passé quand ?

- Dimanche matin. Tu m'excuseras si je te passe les détails.

- Oooooh dommage. Je suis pourtant bien la seule que ça pourrait intéresser ici, me fait-elle avec un grand sourire débordant de lubricité

- Tu fréquentes trop Henri, toi. Il déteint sur toi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose car à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvre, poussée par Luc suivi de mes deux autres acolytes.

En un clin d'œil, Joyce se jette sur sa proie.

« Wouaaaaaaaaaaah ! Luc ! Félicit…

- AAAAAAAAAAAH »

Le cri de douleur la surprend tellement qu'elle manque de s'écrouler sur une chaise en reculant brusquement.

« Lucié ? je demande en m'approchant de mon amant qui se frotte la clavicule.

- Luc ? demande Joyce. Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, ça va. Juste une vieille blessure. Tu pouvais pas savoir. Ca va bien t'inquiète.

- T'as pas d'bol, Joyce. C'est la première fois que tu lui sautes dans les bras et tu t'arranges pour lui démettre l'épaule. » remarque-je.

Je sais, je devrais éviter ce genre de pensées, mais ça lui apprendra à sauter sur MON petit copain.

« Et c'était pourquoi, au fait, cette agression caractérisée ? Demande Henri.

- Hein ? Ah oui. Luc ! Félicitation pour vous deux, fait-elle en l'embrassant prudemment sur la joue.

- Merci beaucoup ! répond l'intéressé en souriant fièrement.

- P...pour vous d..deux ?

- Ouais ! On est ensemble !

- Déjà ! Mais dans ce cas, faut marquer le coup !

- Ouais ! B..bourrage de gueule ! Woohooo !

- Ca c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne ! renchérit Joyce.

- Euh … Y aura du lait ?

- Mais oui, me rassure Luc comme il le ferait avec un enfant, t'auras tout le lait que tu veux, te tracasse pas. »

Je le remercie d'un air pas convaincu.

« Mais y a un problème, fait Joyce.

- Ah ? Leq..quel ? Tu p..peux pas ce soir ?

- Harry peux pas, il est pas en ville aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas ça le plus grave. Le plus grave, c'est qu'il va falloir attendre plus de 6 heures !

- Ben si y a que ça, on se fait une grosse bouffe ce midi, propose Luc. Resto marocain, ça vous va ?

- T'invites ? demande Henri, toujours pratique.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors avec plaisir ! J'appelle ma femme ! »

Ignorant nos regards consternés, nous le regardons se précipiter sur le téléphone sous le rire de Luc. Et moi je me dis que j'ai toujours rien offert à Luc. Ca me donne un peu l'impression de me faire entretenir mais curieusement, ma conscience n'a pas l'air de se faire remarquer plus que ça.

C'est peut-être le regard qu'il me lance. Je fonds.

Va pour l'entretien alors.

---

Je n'arrête pas de jouer avec mon cadeau.

Lucié me l'a offert pour notre 'un' mois.

Ca fait un mois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit passé si vite. Habituellement, je me lasse rapidement de mes partenaires. J'ai tendance à attendre trop d'eux, ou d'attendre quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas. Ou bien c'est moi qui n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut. C'est pour ça qu'au bout de quelques semaines, je casse ou je me fais jeter, mais jamais par surprise.

Mais pas avec Lucié. Il doit avoir ce que j'attendais. Ou l'inverse, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, bien que j'ignore quoi. Ou, plus réaliste, ça colle entre nous.

Quand je lui ai dit que mes relations les plus sérieuses avaient à peine duré un mois, il a décidé de marquer le coup. Il m'a organisé toute une soirée, ou plutôt, une nuit.

Il m'a privé de tout moyen - portefeuille, téléphone, clé, argent, montre – afin que je lui obéisse pour une nuit. Enfin obéir est un mauvais terme puisque je suis traité comme le plus riche des rois.

Vous saviez que les chats aiment se faire traiter comme des rois ? Moi non. Lui, apparemment, il le savait mieux que moi.

Il m'a offert un costume beige sur mesure, bien que j'ignore comment il a fait pour avoir mes mensurations, m'a conduit dans le plus beau restaurant de la ville et durant le repas m'a offert mon cadeau.

Une magnifique plume noire. De la même espèce que la sienne, je dirais, mais complètement noire, la tige centrale y compris. Elle n'a aucun reflet bleuté comme je m'y attendais, mais le noir est si intense que la lumière ne prend pas dessus. Et la plume est si douce.

Je l'adore.

Nous sommes allé ensuite à un bar. Le bar.

Je ne lui ai toujours pas raconté la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je me demande parfois s'il s'en souvient. Je ne pense pas que ce sera pour ce soir non plus.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Lucié en est un habitué. Ca lui donne droit à une table réservée. Avec nos costumes, on attire franchement l'attention, mais ça semble ravir au plus au point mon chevalier noir. Mais au moins, c'est visible que nous sommes ensembles. J'avoue avoir craint pendant un moment que le chat voleur de loup de la dernière fois ne réapparaisse.

Un mois.

Le cap 'symbolique' est passé.

Il est mien. Je suis sien.

Je crois que j'ai suffisamment confiance en notre couple pour le présenter à Harvey. Le pauvre trépigne d'impatience depuis bientôt trois semaines. Tout ce qu'il a vu de Lucié, c'est une photo. Habillée, à son grand regret. Mais quand il voit mon sourire, il me pardonne à chaque fois.

Promis, je lui envoie une photo de Lucié à poil dès que j'en ai l'occasion, ne serait-ce que pour me faire pardonner. Faudrait déjà que je réussisse à surprendre Lucié en plein sommeil. A la réflexion, il vaudrait mieux que je trouve une autre méthode.

Après le bar, qui n'était qu'un amuse-gueule destiné à me mettre dans l'ambiance, il me traîne dans une boîte.

J'avoue, je danse mal. Pour un chat, ça la fout mal, mais j'y peux rien. Je sens bien le rythme, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes membres. Alors soit je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la musique, soit j'essaye de copier le style de danse des 'pros' avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mais ce soir, je ne peux pas quitter mon loup des yeux.

J'ignorais qu'il dansait aussi bien. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur lui. Je le vois bien. Tout le monde bave sur lui, surtout quand il retire sa chemise. Je ne fais pas exception. Sa plume blanche se détache de son torse noir. Ca en jette. Il doit y avoir plus d'un pénis à l'étroit, le mien le premier.

Je serais jaloux comme un pou s'il n'y avait pas juste un détail.

Tout le monde le regarde, le désire.

Lui ne regarde que moi. Ne désire que moi.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi fier.

Il essaye de me faire danser avec lui. Evidemment, je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà du mal à danser seul. Mais il m'apprend. Et je retiens plus ou moins. Je suis ravi quand je vois des regards envieux se poser sur moi. Par contre je manque de m'étaler par terre quand Lucié me fait remarquer un nombre certain d'yeux gourmands posés sur moi, et pas seulement sur lui. Il me fait comprendre que la plume noire qui se voit sur mon torse gris clair par ma chemise entrouverte fait également de l'effet.

Quand la boîte donne le signal de la fermeture, il me susurre à l'oreille qu'il me reste encore une partie de ma soirée qui m'attend … à la maison.

Nous nous précipitons dans la foule qui se presse pour sortir, rajustant nos chemises et pantalons.

Malheureusement, avec la foule, je le perds de vue et me mets à le chercher à la sortie de l'établissement. Quand je sens une main me saisir par le col de ma chemise pour me tirer en arrière, je le suis jusqu'en dehors de la foule.

Quand je me retourne pour l'embrasser, je suis considérablement surpris de me retrouver face à deux rats.

Les derniers vestiges de mon sourire disparaissent quand il me montre son flingue tout en me faisant signe de me taire.

Le deuxième m'attrape alors et me pousse jusqu'à une ruelle que nous suivons et où ils me forcent à courir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la deuxième ruelle, que je devine à l'arrière de la boite de nuit, qu'ils me disent nerveusement de m'arrêter et de leur filer tout mon fric.

Je passe ma main dans ma poche arrière, là où je mets habituellement mon portefeuille, quand je me rappelle soudain.

Pas de portefeuille.

Pas d'argent.

« Euh … Ecoutez, les gars, le prenez pas mal mais ..

- TA GUEULE ! J'ai dis ton fric, pédale !

- J'AI RIEN ! Je hurle, pris de panique. J'vous jure que j'ai rien !

- Nous prends pas pour des cons ! Tu nous refile ton blé tout d'suite ou j'te bute ! menace-t-il en pointant son arme sur moi.

- J'AI RIEN, PUTAIN ! J'ai que dalle sur moi ! J'te jure !

- Putain ! Y m'gave c'te connard ! Frangin, fouille-le. »

L'autre rat me pousse contre le mur et passe ses mains un peu partout, à la recherche d'une quelconque bosse. Au bout de 5 secondes il se retourne vers son frère.

« Il a que dalle, ce con !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as vu ses fringues ! Il a forcément quelque chose ! Fouille mieux !

- Il a rien, j'te dis ! Pas une montre, pas un billet, pas un portable ! Tout ce qu'il a c'est une connerie d'plume autour du cou. On est tombé sur la seule tante du groupe qui se baladait à poil. »

Je manque de faire dans mon froc quand le rat qui tient l'arme explose d'un « PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » tout en shootant du pied dans un carton de bière.

Je me décolle tout doucement du mur, mes jambes tremblant un peu plus à chaque juron proféré, pour voir s'ils allaient décider de partir à la recherche d'une autre victime, quand le rat se retourne brusquement vers moi, l'arme tendue.

« TOI ! TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! » Hurle-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et tente de reculer, mais je pose le pied sur ne bouteille vide et me retrouve sur le cul, la tête toujours la ligne de mire du rat au bord de la crise de nerf, ou de la crise de manque, plus crédible, tandis que son complice tente de l'apaiser.

« Arrête, grand frère. Ca sert à rien de rester là. Foutons le camp, on va en trouver un autre.

- J'TE DIS QU'IL L'A FAIT EXPRES POUR NOUS FOUTRE DANS LA MERDE !

- Calme-toi, putain ! On a merdé, ça arrive. Barrons-nous ! Tu gueules trop fort !

- RIEN A FOUTRE ! JE LE VOIS QU'IL SE FOUT DE NOTRE GUEULE ! J'AIME PAS QU'ON SE FOUTE DE MA GUEULE !

- Arrête merde ! Faut se barrer !

- Je le flingue d'abord ! » Annonce-t-il soudain, mortellement calme.

Je le vois qui s'avance encore vers moi sans que son frère ne fasse plus pour l'arrêter, et me vise. Je lève les bras dans un réflexe pour me protéger et ferme fort les yeux en attendant le coup. J'ai une pensée pour Lucié.

« Crève, pédé ! »

…

La détonation ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement quand retentit une voix puissante et grave qui fait vibrer jusqu'à mes tripes, Suivie d'un son d'os brisé.

« TU ! NE ! LE ! TOUCHERAS ! PAS ! »

Je ne peux que contempler la scène qui se dresse devant moi.

Deux ailes gigantesques.

Noires, comme faites à partir de la nuit même.

Elles sortent d'un dos muslcé appartenant à quelqu'un de très grand. Au pelage noir. Un loup. Il

_ Lucié ? _

porte des cornes, énormes, qui s'enroulent au-dessus de ses oreilles. La plante de ses pieds

_ C'est Lucié ? _

est si grande et déformée qu'elles l'obligent à marcher sur les orteils, alors que le talon remonte à la hauteur de ses genoux. De son bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête, pend le rat qui me tenait en joue une seconde plus tôt, le bras dans la main de

_ Lucié ? _

la créature, l'os sortant de la fracture ouverte juste avant le coude.

Comme la

_ Ca ne peut pas exister _

chose se tient entre moi et lui, je ne peux qu'apercevoir son bras et son visage, mais l'expression qu'il affiche doit être la même que celle de son frère qui est à terre, reculant sur ses fesses tout en contemplant l'apparition.

Une expression qui doit ressembler à la mienne.

Surprise et Terreur mêlées.

Un son d'os brisés se fait encore entendre et le rat captif écarquille les yeux et la bouche. Il ne peut même pas hurler. Le son se prolonge et se mêle à un bruit écoeurant de déchirement.

_ Non ! _

Le monstre

_ Pas Lucié ! _

lâche brusquement le rat qui s'affale à terre, et commence à se retourner lentement vers moi. Ses yeux sont entièrement rouge sang et deux disques d'argent y luisent en guise de prunelles. Ses crocs si blancs ressortent et sont certainement aussi tranchants qu'ils en ont l'air. Sur sa poitrine

_ Ce n'est pas Lucié ! _

repose une plume blanche, perdue dans un pelage couleur nuit. Ses ailes, qui semblent absorber la lumière ambiante, lui font une cape de ténèbres. Dans sa _ main _ griffe, maculée de sang, il tient une masse sanguinolente que je mets quelques secondes à identifier.

Un cœur fraîchement prélevé.

Je pousse alors un gémissement. Le monstre darde alors sont regard sang/argent sur moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul à ce simple geste.

Il ouvre sa griffe et le cœur tombe à terre avec un bruit mouillé.

Il fait un pas vers moi.

Je ne remarque même pas le deuxième rat qui en profite pour s'enfuir.

Il continue à s'approcher de moi.

Il tend sa griffe rouge de sang vers moi.

Il dit mon nom.

Seigneur.

Il vient pour moi.

Je suis le prochain.

Je fuis.

---

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

KISS

Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Y a plein d'monde !

Je devrais prendre Nelja comme attachée de presse, elle semble douée :)

Merci merci merci merci merci pour elle et un énooooooorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ceci et plus encore à ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour m'écrire un gentil petit mot.

Comme dirait Roger Rabbit je suis heureux : E.R.E.

Et je vais sans doute suivre un conseil que Nelja m'a donné et poster en parallèle l'histoire sur un autre site. On verra bien ce que ça donne

Sinon, je reprécise one more time : ceci est une histoire à caractère homosexuel, les persos sont à la Blacksad, à savoir mi-animaux mi-humains, et je m'inspire de la Bible selon un point de vue très personnel et totalement déformé. Inutile de me faire des remontrances vis-à-vis de ces points-là, je jouerai les autistes.

Par contre, si vous avez des critiques ou des interrogations, des remarques quant à des erreurs, n'hésitez pas, c'est là pour ça.

Ah. Il y a encore un point que je souhaite spécifier, parce qu'on m'en a déjà fait la remarque : dans ce chapitre, il y a un changement de point de vue. C'est-à-dire qu'à un moment, ce n'est plus Samuel qui parle mais un autre.

Avec le recul, j'avoue que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais du point de vue de la narration, je voyais mal comment faire autrement. Ne soyez pas trop surpris.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 – Révélations

_Sam !_

_Inutile de fuir._

_Je te retrouverai de toute façon._

--- 

Quand je reprends conscience, ou plutôt quand j'arrive à aligner plus de deux pensées sans avoir envie de hurler, je suis chez moi.

Pas "chez nous". Chez moi. Dans mon vieil appart. Même si je ne crois pas avoir mis les pieds ici plus de trois fois la semaine dernière, et encore, en coup de vent, ça reste chez moi.

Un endroit sûr.

Grand sphinx. Je suis toujours à deux doigts de paniquer complètement.

Je ne me rappelle pas trop ma fuite. Je sais que j'ai couru. Mes jambes me le font sentir. J'ai même dû courir pas mal, vu que je suis chez moi. Je sais que je n'ai pu m'arrêter de trembler qu'une demi-heure après m'être foutu dans un coin de ma chambre, recroquevillé comme un enfant.

C'est complètement dingue.

Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais je SAIS ce que j'ai vu. Ca ne peut pas être vrai, c'est irréel, c'est fou, et pourtant quelque chose au fond de mes tripes SAIT que c'est la vérité. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces ailes. Ces yeux. Cette voix.

Ce sang.

Et le cœur.

Je réprime la énième nausée qui me vient, soit par habitude, soit parce que je n'ai plus rien à vomir.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Lucié.

Un monstre.

Un démon ?

J'ai du mal à concilier les deux, et pourtant, la ... chose … était beaucoup trop semblable à Luc. Et la plume … Cette foutue plume blanche sur son torse.

En pensant à sa plume, je porte automatiquement ma main à la plume noire que je porte.

Une autre preuve, s'il en était besoin.

Une plume noire, née des ténèbres. Absolument identique à celles qui composaient les deux appendices que portait la chose.

Elle absorbe la lumière. Ou plutôt, la lumière n'accroche pas sur elle. Elle la fuit.

Je suis tenté de l'arracher, mais elle est mon lien avec Lucié. Son cadeau pour notre mois de vie commune.

Une autre larme s'échappe d'un de mes yeux. J'ai cessé de les compter. J'ai du pleurer même après m'être effondré d'épuisement.

J'ignore quelle heure il est.

J'ai besoin d'aide.

Je suis complètement dépassé.

Je devrais peut-être demander à un prêtre.

A cette pensée, je sens poindre un fou rire nerveux, fou rire qui s'étrangle quand la chose qui m'a réveillé se produit à nouveau.

Un bruit.

Chez moi.

Le plancher qui craque.

Y a quelqu'un chez moi.

A cette pensée, j'ai l'impression que toute ma fourrure se hérisse, alors qu'un gémissement de panique grimpe lentement au fond de ma gorge. J'essaye de m'enfoncer dans le mur derrière moi, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Je suis pris au piège.

« Sam ? »

Je me bloque.

Je connais cette voix.

« Sam ? T'es là ? »

Ce n'est pas Lucié.

Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Qu'importe ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Tout de suite.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la gueule pour l'appeler qu'un museau blanc pointe déjà à l'entrée de ma chambre.

« Sam ? T'es... SAM !

- Ha…Harry ?

- Sam ! Oh merci, t'es là ! Tu nous as foutu une trouille bleue ! »

Il se précipite sur moi mais se bloque quand je recule brutalement à son geste précipité.

« Sam, ça va. Calme toi, tout va bien.

- Non ! Ca va pas ! Lucié ! C'est … Il … »

Je me tais un peu brusquement pour deux raisons : un, ma voix est en train de me lâcher, de même que mes larmes qui recommencent à couler, l'émotion et mon soulagement grandissants.

Deux : je n'ose pas annoncer que Luc est un monstre. Là je serais bon pour l'asile, diagnostic : crise de nerf.

« Je sais, me dit Harry en m'attrapant doucement les mains, je sais. Il a tué quelqu'un. »

Je rajoute rien. Ca suffit, ça explique tout. Je recommence à pleurer de soulagement. Et de peur. Bref, je repars pour une crise de larme. Harry me caresse doucement les cheveux pour me calmer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure, mais sans doute pas longtemps car Harry essaye de me redresser.

J'ai un peu de mal à me tenir sur les jambes, mais l'hermine blanche me soutient. Petit, mais costaud comme diraient certains.

Je suis vraiment épaté par Harry. Il est venu dès qu'il a su ?

Dans un coin de mon cerveau, je me fais la promesse de forcer Joyce à l'épouser ou de la tuer si jamais elle le laisse tomber.

« Sam, je suis désolé, mais on peut pas rester ici. Luc sait où tu habites et on ne sait pas où il est. Tu as un ami qui pourrait t'héberger ? Un ami que Luc ne connaîtrait pas ? »

Je réfléchis à peine.

« Oui. Harvey. Harvey Carroll. Il habite au sud de la ville.

- Bien. T'as des affaires que tu veux emmener ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Avec son aide, je fais un petit sac, principalement des affaires de rechanges et ma trousse de toilette. Je profite du remue-ménage pour vérifier l'heure. 7 heure moins 5. Ouille ! Harvey ne va pas apprécier de se faire tirer de son lit si tôt.

C'est en prenant les clés de l'appartement que je bloque. Le petit truc bizarre qui me turlupinait quand j'ai reconnu Harry recommence à s'agiter en moi. Je me retourne vers la porte d'entrée.

Verrouillée.

L'hermine est plus que surprise quand il ressort de la salle de bain, ma trousse de toilette sous le bras. Le couteau de cuisine que je tiens à la main y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Le fait que je le pointe en tremblant vers lui d'un air menaçant aussi.

« Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comment t'es rentré ?

- Quoi ?

- COMMENT T'ES RENTRE CHEZ MOI ?

- Calme-toi, ok ? La porte était ouverte.

- Elle est fermée, je réponds nerveusement.

- Je l'ai fermée derrière moi. Samuel, je t'en prie, pose ce couteau, je suis là pour t'aider !

- Je sais que je l'ai fermée. Je m'en souviens parce que je crevais tellement de trouille que j'ai du m'y reprendre une dizaine de fois et que je l'ai vérifié autant de fois. Et ça m'explique pas ce que tu fais ici à 7 heure du mat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à écouter les infos à 7 heures, d'abord ? ET COMMENT TU SAIS OU J'HABITE, PUTAIN !

- … Sam … Je te supplie de me croire, je ne suis là que pour t'aider. Je peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais on peut pas rester ici ou Lucce va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Faut absolument te cacher et vite ! »

Il sort ça avec un tel sérieux et une telle autorité que je suis tenté de lui obéir. S'il n'y avait pas ce détail.

« T'as dit 'Lucce' ? »

Clignement d'yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Tu connais Gabriel Mambrer. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

Harry a soudain l'air gêné, limite paniqué.

« Sam, faut que tu me croies. Je te jure de tout t'expliquer mais il faut partir d'ici au plus vite.

- Non, fais-je très posément. Tu vas tout m'expliquer tout de suite. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour un con. Il se passe des trucs pas normaux et j'ai l'impression que tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Alors tu m'expliques. MAINTENANT ! »

Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel Harry semble réfléchir intensément. Puis il se redresse d'un air décidé et sûr de lui, à cents lieues de l'habituelle hermine blanche et me fixe droit dans les yeux. D'un regard trop bleu.

« D'accord »

Et il ouvre ses ailes.

J'ai tout juste conscience de lâcher un « Oh merde » avant de me retrouver par terre, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Le couteau roule docilement de ma main jusqu'aux pieds de Harry, qui l'ignore totalement.

« Je sais, dit-il, gentiment moqueur. Ca fait souvent ça »

Deux ailes.

Blanches.

Magnifiques.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des plumes.

Amusé, Harry tend une aile vers moi, sans un mot.

Je lève les mains pour toucher l'appendice. On dirait de la lumière solidifiée. Elles brillent. C'est chaud et incroyablement doux au toucher. Encore mieux qu'une fourrure de nouveau-né.

« Tu te souviens comment tu as ouvert la porte ? Me demande Harry doucement, me tirant de ma contemplation.

- Avec les clefs ? fais-je, plus trop sûr de rien.

- Tu te souviens avec quoi tu es parti hier soir ? »

Je me tais. Je suis parti avec rien. Lucié y a veillé. Lors de l'agression, le rat m'a fouillé.

Je n'avais pas les clefs.

« C'est toi ?

- Oui. Je les ai mises dans ta poche quand tu es arrivé ici. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je suis là pour t'aider. Et qu'il faut se dépêcher. »

Sur quoi il fait disparaître ses ailes. Le changement est si soudain que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a éteint la lumière.

« Viens, me dit-il en me relevant tout en prenant mes affaires. Je vais tout t'expliquer en chemin. »

Je le suis docilement. Je ne pose plus de question. Je ne suis plus en état.

Il le sent bien. Aussi attend-il que je récupère avant de commencer.

---

Ca doit faire 5 minutes que nous roulons. Je continue de le fixer. Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Je n'ai toujours rien dit, mis à part la direction. Je me contente de le détailler et de vérifier si par hasard il n'y a pas une plume qui dépasse, tout en me demandant où il a bien pu les planquer.

« Tu réalises ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il soudain, me tirant de ma séance d'autohypnose.

- Hein ? fais-je en clignant des yeux.

- Tu réalises ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? redemande-t-il patiemment.

- … T'es un ange, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Une puissance, pour être exact – c'est un grade, précise-t-il devant mon air perdu.

- Oh, je réponds, pas plus avancé.

- Mon véritable nom est Ariel.

- Ariel ! Comme la sirène ? » Fais-je avant d'avoir pu m'arrêter.

Il pousse alors un gémissement blessé si théâtral que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Euh … Désolé.

- Y a pas de mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Walt Disney m'a fait beaucoup de tort. Mais sache, Impudent Mortel, lance-t-il avec un sérieux absolument pas convaincant, que Ariel signifie "Lion de Dieu". Ca en jette un peu plus, présenté comme ça, non ?

- Ah oui, carrément. » Fais-je en souriant, beaucoup plus détendu.

Harry/Ariel me jette un regard, semblant apprécier mon état d'esprit moins paniqué.

« Bien. Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai été assigné à ta protection. C'est ma mission actuelle : vous surveiller toi et Lucce et te protéger, sans que Lucce apprenne ma présence.

- Me protéger ?

- Oui. De Lucce. Du moins autant que possible.

- Lucié …

- … Tu réalises ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Un démon ?

- Oui. Mais un démon puissant. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a attribué une Puissance.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, à la fin ? Et puis pourquoi il m'a encore rien fait ? Ca fait un mois qu'on vit quasiment ensemble ! Que je dors à côté de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a tué cette nuit, et qu'on m'a ordonné de te mettre à l'abri.

- Ordonné ?

- Oui… Mon supérieur direct … Gabriel.

- Quoi ? Gabriel Mambrer, c'est ton supérieur ? »

L'hermine a alors un petit rire.

« Mambrer ? Ah celui-là, j'te jure !

- Quoi ?

- Il a toujours eu le sens de l'humour.

- Tu veux dire que son nom, c'est véritablement un jeu de mot ?

- Oh oui. C'est parce qu'aux Cieux, c'est lui qui a la plus grosse … épée. » fait-il en rigolant.

Je cligne des yeux, stupéfait.

« Alors là, j'en reviens pas ! C'est à ça que vous vous amusez, là-haut ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'un ange nommé Gabriel puisse choisir un nom comme … »

Je me tais brusquement, saisi d'un doute.

« Ah, tu viens de comprendre, me fait Harry en souriant.

- … Gabriel comme …

- Oui.

- Tu déconnes, là ?

- Non.

- Tu veux dire que c'est … enfin … le vrai ? Le … le …

- L'Archange Gabriel, oui.

- … Oh merde … OH merde ! Geronimo a été sauvé par l'Archange Gabriel en personne. Oh ben merde, alors !

- Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais. Tous les anges font ça régulièrement, même les plus gradés.

- Okay, t'as d'autre scoop du genre à m'annoncer ? Dieu est une femme et le treizième apôtre est un rat ?

- Juste le véritable nom de Lucce.

- Et qui est ?

- Lucifer. »

Je reste en apnée deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Ca me déstresse complètement.

« Oh la vache, j'ai failli marcher ! Tu devrais pas de faire peur comme ça, Harry. T'es censé me protéger, je te rappelle. » fais-je en me retournant vers l'ange.

Qui ne sourit pas.

Ca aussi ça me calme.

« Euh … Tu déconnais là ? Hein ? Dis-moi que tu déconnais.

- … Non. »

Je cligne des yeux

« Désolé, rajoute-t-il, toujours en fixant la route.

- Je te crois pas.

- Samuel, je sais que -

- Je te dis que c'est pas possible ! J'ai vécu un mois à ses côtés ! J'ai couché avec lui ! Dormi dans ses bras, putain ! Un démon, c'est déjà limite à croire, mais Satan en personne, faut pas charrier non plus !

- Sam…

- Non ! Je refuse de te croire ! »

Harry/Ariel tourne alors brusquement le volant et se gare tout aussi brusquement sur le trottoir avant de se retourner vers moi furax.

Les yeux bien trop bleus.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Samuel Anvéchat ! L'Archange Gabriel lui-même s'est intéressé à ton cas et a dépêché une Puissance, le deuxième grade le plus haut que puisse obtenir un ange, et choisi le plus doué d'entre eux afin de protéger ton cul velu ! Et ce n'est certainement pas pour tes beaux yeux ! Je suis un Ange, serviteur du Tout Puissant et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir ! Tu dis connaître Lucce depuis plus d'un mois ? Moi je le connais depuis des milliards d'années ! Crois-moi sur parole, c'est Lucifer ! »

Il reste quelques secondes à me fixer droit dans les yeux de son regard ardent, histoire d'être sûr que j'ai bien compris. Puis il ferme les yeux en soupirant. Quant il les rouvre, ils ont repris leur couleur 'normale'.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Sam. Cette histoire en inquiète plus d'un, là-haut. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en comprendre toutes les implications moi-même. »

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et semble se concentrer. Quand il rouvre les yeux, son regard se porte à la médaille du saint Christophe accroché au rétroviseur.

« Il faut d'abord que tu comprennes que 'Satan' n'est qu'un titre qui est donné au dirigeant des enfers. Depuis la création de ces derniers, Lucce a gardé le titre, étant d'abord le créateur de ces derniers ainsi qu'en tant que démon le plus puissant y résidant. Mais il y a une centaine d'année, il a renoncé à ce titre et quitté les enfers.

- Hein ? Il est parti ?

- Oui. Il a abdiqué. Démissionné, selon ses propres termes.

- Attends une minute ! C'est possible, ça ? Je veux dire … C'est Lucifer, quand même ! Il peut pas faire ça !

- Et bien il semblerait que si, justement. De toute façon, il a toujours été dans ses habitudes de fausser les règles du jeu. Mais ce qui nous a vraiment inquiété, c'est le fait que personne ne sait pourquoi il a fait ça. Le démon qui a repris le titre de Satan, un dénommé Asmodée, semble lui-même ignorer la raison de ce départ. Lucce quant à lui s'est installé sur terre, discrètement, et a commencé à voyager un peu partout. Nous avions perdu sa trace il y a à peu près cinquante ans, à cause de la guerre. Et il y a un mois et demi, Gabriel tombe sur lui totalement par hasard, au beau milieu d'un magasin d'informatique. Encore mieux, Lucifer semble s'être entiché d'un mortel – toi – et personne n'a le moindre début d'explication sur son attitude. Certains anges avaient même commencé à réellement croire à la 'retraite' de Lucce. Jusqu'à hier soir. »

Harry se tourne vers moi, vérifiant mon état. Me voyant encore en train d'assimiler tout ça, il continue.

« Il a donc été décidé de te mettre à l'abri pour l'instant.

- … Pendant combien de temps ?

- On en sait rien. Jusqu'à ce que qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ou que Lucce re-disparaisse Dieu sait où.

- Et je fais comment moi, pendant ce temps-là ?

- Prends quelques jours de congés. Cache-toi. Ne dis pas à personne où tu te trouves, surtout à Henri et les autres. Lucce pourrait le lire dans leurs esprits.

- Ah carrément ! Et comment ça se fait qu'il me retrouve pas tout de suite, s'il est si puissant ?

- Les anges te dissimulent à sa vue, tout simplement.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps tout ce cirque ? Harvey est sympa, mais il va pas me loger éternellement. Tout comme mon travail. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à la fin de mes vacances si rien ne bouge ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais trouver du boulot en ce moment, c'est pas simple !

- Je me permets de te rappeler que tu as Lucifer en personne à tes trousses. Ne prends pas ça à la légère. Ton travail est franchement secondaire.

- Après avoir vécu un mois dans ses bras, tu m'excuseras de relativiser.

- Même après la nuit dernière ? »

Ok. Un point pour lui. A la simple évocation de la scène, un frisson me parcours le dos. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux de peur de revoir le démon. Et le simple fait de regarder l'ange me calme. Il pourrait faire un malheur dans une boutique New Age, celui-là.

Harry profite de ce répit pour redémarrer la voiture et reprendre la route. Durant le chemin, il m'indique toutes les précautions que j'aurai à suivre, du style éviter de retourner à des endroits où j'ai l'habitude d'aller, comme les restaurants, les bars, et de changer toutes mes habitudes, les chemins où je me promène, les magasins où je fais mes courses, mon médecin, etc.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes que je réalise ce que toutes ces mises en garde signifient.

« Tu restes pas avec moi ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul face à Luc quand même ! Demande-je, un début de panique grimpant dans la gorge.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois absolument retrouver Lucce. C'est la meilleure solution.

- Et moi alors ! Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il se pointe ? Je récite la bible ?

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas comment on appelle un ange, quand même ?

- ... T'es sérieux ? Faut que je … _prie_ ? »

Ca doit être l'espèce de dégoût que j'ai mis dans le dernier mot qui le fait éclater de rire. Ca ou il se fout de ma gueule. Ah non, c'est vrai, il ne ment pas.

Oh.

« Et tu croyais quoi, Sam ? demande-t-il entre deux rires. Qu'on avait un numéro de portable direct pour le Paradis ?

- Euh … Tu veux dire que la prière et tout ça … Ca marche vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que ça marche ! Mais c'est comme pour toi avec le spam, on trie. A la fin, on garde les prières sérieuses et les Archanges décident si oui ou non on doit intervenir. Tu serais étonné du nombre de prières qu'on reçoit par heure. Mais pour toi, pour simplifier la situation, tu es branché directement sur Gabriel. Alors fait gaffe à ce que tu pries, s'il-te-plait.

- Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait me coûter ma place au Paradis ?

- Non. C'est juste que Gabriel a un sens de l'humour bien à lui quand il sent qu'on abuse de sa gentillesse. Pour te donner une idée, il est du genre à te donner la glace double chocolat que tu désires directement dans les poches, quand ce n'est pas dans le caleçon.

- Oh. »

Note pour plus tard, laisser tomber l'idée de demander à gagner au Loto.

« Ah oui, encore une chose. Ta plume. Donne-la moi.

- Quoi ?

- La plume que Lucce t'a offert. Tu dois t'en débarrasser.

- Pourquoi ? C'est qu'une plume !

- C'est une de ses plumes. Une de ses ailes, tu comprends ? Elle fait partie de lui. Il peut te retrouver grâce à elle. »

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de l'enlever. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer, mais si ça peut attirer le démon jusqu'à moi … Je finis par la lui donner et je remarque que Harry prend bien soin de ne pas toucher à la plume elle-même.

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'appartement de Harvey. L'hermine blanche me répète une dernière fois tous ses conseils en me conduisant jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

C'est avec un regard désespéré que je le regarde remonter dans sa voiture. Je continue même à fixer pendant 5 minutes l'endroit où la voiture a disparu. Puis enfin je soupire.

Je suis en pleine ville, à la rue, un démon à mes trousses, et pas le démon lambda, mais Lucifer en personne et mon ange gardien vient de me lâcher.

O joie.

Comment ça, je suis sarcastique ?

Quand je me décide à me retourner et à faire face à la porte, j'hésite encore une minute avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone correspondant à Harvey. J'ignore totalement quelle heure il peut bien être, mais le soleil commence à peine à montrer le bout de son nez à l'horizon et Harvey travaille de nuit en ce moment.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je bétonne mon excuse pour pas que le lapin me piétine à mort.

Deux minutes plus tard, je retente ma chance.

Vous connaissez la loi de Murphy ? J'ai l'impression que le stress ne m'aide pas non plus, mais l'hypothèse de l'absence de Harvey commence à me grignoter le cerveau. Un peu comme dans ces films où le héros se dit « de toute façon, ça peut pas être pire. » et que pile à ce moment-là, ça devient pire.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pris compte de la durée d'une seconde.

Je suis prêt à tenter une troisième fois et les 4 autres tentatives suivantes à la suite quand j'entends le mugissement de l'interphone tentant de transmettre le marmonnement de mon ami.

« HmmuHHmhuhuMMhu ?

- Euh … Harvey ? .. .C'est Sam…

- ... Hhham ?

- Oui … euh ... Je peux monter ? … Steuplé ?

- … Mhhonhay, hhmonte. »

Le grésillement caractéristique de la serrure électrique se fait entendre et je pousse la porte. Encore incertain de l'excuse à donner, je grimpe lentement les marches qui me conduisent au 4ème étage.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

_« Salut, j'ai Satan qui me court après, tu pourrais m'héberger deux ou trois ans, le temps que ça se tasse ? »_

Mouais … Pas terrible …

_« Mauvaise nouvelle, ça fait un mois que je couche avec Lucifer. »_

Non plus …

_« Figure-toi que Luc est un démon et il vient de tuer quelqu'un ! »_

…

_« Pour notre 'mensiversaire', j'ai découvert que Luc est un démon alors qu'il arrachait le cœur du type qui … »_

Stop ! Mauvais train de pensées.

_« Harvey, tu pourrais m'héberger, j'ai vu un type se faire arracher le cœur sous mes yeux. »_

Stop stop stop stop stop !

_« Cache-moi, j'ai vu un meurtre ! Et c'est Luc qui … »_

Pitié, que ça s'arrête !

_« … cœur … »_

Assez !

_« … démon ! … »_

Assez !

_« …dusangsursesgriffesdusansdanssesyeuxslodeurdusangpartoutdusangsurlecoeur... »_

ASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

---

Quand Harvey ouvre enfin la porte, inquiet de ne pas me voir arriver, il me découvre en boule sur le seuil, tremblant et sanglotant.

---

Ses mains.

Ses mains sont sur ma nuque. Elles sont douces. Chaudes. Tendres.

Je ne le vois pas. Il est derrière moi. Mais je sens sa chaleur tout près de mon dos nu. Si près. Mais il ne se colle pas à moi. Pas encore.

Sa main gauche glisse lentement le long de ma clavicule tandis que la droite entame une lente descente de mon omoplate, le pouce suivant le sillon de ma colonne.

J'en frémis.

Mes mains ne bougent pas. J'ai trop peur. Peur que mes mains ne chassent les siennes.

C'est si bon.

La main gauche s'est arrêtée sur mon bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule. Une bonne prise.

La droite vient se nicher sur mon flanc droit. C'est ma zone la plus sensible. Il le sait. J'en gémis. Un pur gémissement de plaisir tactile et de luxure.

Je tremble d'excitation. Et d'impatience.

Je ne veux pas me retourner.

Sa prise se raffermit lorsqu'il m'attire contre lui.

Sa chaleur ! Elle m'entoure. Elle m'embrase.

Aie pitié de moi ! Eteins cet incendie !

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos. Je sens ses jambes juste derrière les miennes. Je sens son sexe dur contre moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne le sens que plus.

Ma queue s'agite de gauche à droite. Impatience.

Ses mains passent l'une sur mon torse, l'autre sur mon ventre, le tout sans jamais rompre le contact. Il m'enserre. Sa langue et lèvres jouent avec ma nuque.

Je ne peux m'arrêter de trembler.

Je l'aime.

Il devine ma pensée et me répond « Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa main droite vient toucher ma joue gauche et il me fait tourner la tête le plus possible vers lui. Je capte son regard.

Un rouge si profond qu'on jurerait du sang dans lequel nagent deux prunelles d'argent. Perçant, inhumain. Un regard signe de cruauté éternelle.

Il penche la tête.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent de surprise en même temps que les siennes, tandis que ses ailes noires se déploient derrière lui.

Je m'apprête à enlever ses mains quand je sens ses mâchoires se refermer brutalement sur ma nuque.

---

Je hurle.

Je me calme aussitôt que je sens la main de Harvey dans mes cheveux. Il est assis derrière moi et a posé ma tête contre son estomac. Et il me berce.

Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Comme la première fois où je me suis réveillé chez lui, y a deux semaines.

Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi, et encore moins dans son lit, mais je me rappelle parfaitement m'être réveillé en hurlant et complètement paniqué. Je crois qu'il a fallu à Harvey une bonne demi-heure avant que je me calme. Enfin … que je sois un peu plus calme. Personnellement, je me rappelle à peine cette journée.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai raconté à Harvey, mais je sais avoir évoqué le meurtre. Et je me souviens avoir réussi à me rendormir après 3 heures de tentative infructueuse. Mais il faut dire qu'une crise de nerf, ça épuise. Encore heureux que c'était samedi.

Je me souviens avoir supplié Harvey de me cacher et de ne pas avertir âme qui vive, les copains de la boîte en tête.

Le dimanche a été calme, c'est-à-dire que j'ai dormi, et c'est à partir de lundi que j'ai du m'organiser.

Les vacances pour commencer.

Ca n'a pas été triste. Expliquer à Henri que je me cachais de Luc, alors que celui-ci avait fait le pied de grue devant le magasin pour demander à Gérôme, Joyce et Henri si ils savaient où j'étais, que je ne pouvais pas lui dire où je me cachais mais qu'il devait absolument s'éloigner et se méfier de Luc, sans autre explication que le meurtre, transformé en légitime défense par l'intéressé, bref, expliquer tout ça à un Henri mort d'inquiétude n'a pas été une mince affaire. Toujours est-il que je suis en vacances pour un mois complet.

J'ignorais et j'ignore toujours si Harry et la compagnie des anges vont réussir à régler le problème durant ce laps de temps, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Comme le travail de Harvey, entre autres.

Harvey travaille de nuit. Je dors mal la nuit. Très mal. Et me réveiller dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, sans personne pour me rassurer … sans façon. J'ai donc passé une nuit blanche en attendant le retour du lagopède après le premier cauchemar, et ce dernier m'a retrouvé en train de manger le café à même le paquet parce que la cafetière était trop lente. Pour un peu, je me serais terré dans un coin en répétant en boucle : « Veux pas dormir, le loup va me manger. Veux pas dormir, le loup va me manger. »

Depuis, je me suis mis à un régime nocturne histoire de pas dormir tout seul.

Enfin dormir est un bien grand mot, puisque les cauchemars sont de retour. Après deux semaines, le seul progrès observé est la durée de panique suivant le réveil qui est quasiment descendue de 30 minutes à 2 secondes, le temps que je me réveille.

Le deuxième souci, c'est une petite crise d'agoraphobie. En clair, j'ai refusé de quitter l'appart toute la première semaine jusqu'à ce que Harvey me traîne à son boulot à grands coups de pied bien placés, à force de me voir dans un état de stress à la limite de l'auto-combustion à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, et pour une autre raison moins joyeuse.

Quand j'ai mentionné à Harvey le meurtre, la première chose qu'il a fait, c'est de vérifier dans la presse et dans les médias. Il trouva la scène que m'avait décrite Henri : '_Un loup descend un drogué qui tentait de le braquer_'. Mis à part la violence de la scène, rien d'inhabituel ne ressort de l'article. Pas de cœur arraché, en somme.

Ce qui l'a plus inquiété par contre, de même que ses collègues, c'est la petite série de meurtres qui a commencé dans les environs. Ca lui a donné l'excuse de me sortir de l'appart : l'escorter à l'entrée et à la sortie de son travail.

Le genre d'excuses qu'on ne peut pas refuser, quoi.

---

Rien qu'avec deux semaines de recul, je me rends compte à quel point mon petit lapin blanc a été patient et compréhensif. Il m'a recueilli, nourri, logé, blanchi, bercé et secoué les puces sans rien demander en retour. C'est grâce à lui que je suis en ce moment en train de papoter avec le patron du bar où Harvey travaille, au lieu de me retrouver bourré de calmants avec une jolie chemise blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos.

Le raton laveur avec qui je discute pendant qu'il lave les verres accumulés par ses clients, c'est Romain. La première chose que j'ai remarquée chez lui, et la première chose que tout le monde remarque chez lui, c'est sa taille. Il est grand. Du moins pour un raton laveur. Mais c'est quand même le premier que je rencontre qui peut me toiser du regard sans monter sur une chaise. Et il est très doué pour ça.

La deuxième chose qu'on remarque, c'est son énergie. Il parle, sert les clients, donne des ordres, encaisse et nettoie en même temps et sans discontinuer pendant toute la nuit.

Rien que le regarder m'épuise.

Mais il est clair qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a été chargé de me 'secouer' quand Harvey m'a ramené ici la première fois. La technique de Romain, ou 'Fonce Pilate' comme le surnomme Harvey, est très simple : puisque le fait de penser me ramène toujours à Luc, il m'a occupé jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable d'aligner deux respirations sur le même rythme.

Crevant, mais efficace.

De plus, afin que je sois 'rassuré', Harvey et Romain ont chargé le videur du bar de me garder à l'œil, juste au cas où, et d'empêcher un certain loup noir de débarquer ici par erreur.

Quand ils ont fait ça, je n'ai pas osé les en dissuader. Je doute franchement que Raoul, aussi grand et costaud qu'il soit, puisse faire quoique ce soit si Lucié se mettait en tête de rentrer en force. Mais bon … ça fait quand même plaisir.

A ce propos, j'ai appris de Raoul en personne quelque chose de marrant. Raoul n'est pas son vrai nom. C'est Romain qui a décidé de l'appeler ainsi sous prétexte que son prénom ne faisait pas sérieux. Surtout pour un ours brun pesant dans les 120 kilos tout en muscle. Faut dire aussi qu'on n'a pas idée d'appeler son fils Ignace.

Toujours en est-il que ces deux-là me couvent comme pas possible. Et pas seulement parce que Harvey le leur a demandé. C'est parce que, pour faire passer l'idée de m'avoir débarqué dans le bar, Harvey a dit que j'étais son petit ami, mensonge crédibilisé par le fait que nous nous connaissons depuis quelque années.

Seulement, j'ignorais que Harvey était la coqueluche du bar. Mignon, danseur sexy et tête bien faite, faut avouer qu'il a tout pour plaire. Et il plait. A tout le monde, pour être précis. Et comme il est à la fois teaser au bar - l'espèce de gogo qui danse sur le bar pour aguicher le public – et strip-teaser vedette, il lui est très difficile de rester discret.

Du coup, quand tout le monde a appris que j'étais son petit copain … ben on m'a regardé d'un sale œil. Surtout que j'en menais pas large la première fois, en pleine crise d'agoraphobie et de démonophobie. Aussi, et grâce aux explications de Harvey, Romain et Raoul m'ont pris sous leur coupe. L'un en me surchargeant de travail (pour me réveiller beaucoup et me malmener un peu devant les autres) et l'autre pour me protéger en cas de besoin.

Ca fait donc une semaine que je suis Harvey à son travail et ma pauvre cervelle semble fonctionner à nouveau depuis un ou deux jours, après une semaine et demi dans le coltar. En tous cas, ça doit sûrement se voir puisque Romain m'autorise pour la première fois cette semaine à m'occuper comme bon me semble. Je l'ai aidé pendant deux heures, c'est-à-dire à ouvrir et m'occuper des premiers clients et là je m'octroie une légère pause en sirotant un verre de lait bien frais offert par la maison et en discutant avec Romain qui semble suivre 3 discussions à la fois, les mains toujours occupées à essuyer les verres.

En un mot comme en cent : je revis.

Je ne me rends compte de la gravité de mon état que quand Harvey prend son service.

Fallait vraiment être dans un état de dépression absolue pour ne pas le remarquer. J'invoquerai bien l'excuse selon laquelle Romain me surchargeai de travail mais je sais d'avance que ça ne suffirait pas.

Il. Est. Hot.

Pas étonnant que je fasse des jaloux.

Il attire les clients au bar à lui seul. Bon, j'exagère un peu, il n'est pas le seul. Les autres teasers font un super boulot aussi. Mais le lapin se détache nettement du lot.

Je crois que Harvey s'est rendu compte que j'allais mieux, lui aussi, parce qu'il remarqué que je le regardais. Rectification, je ne le regarde pas, je le mate. Et il s'en est aperçu.

J'imagine sans difficulté ce qu'il est en train de penser : si le chat recommence à bander, c'est qu'il est guéri.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas tort.

Aussi quand je le vois faire son chemin jusqu'à moi, je sais que je suis parti pour une nuit de supplice.

Et je ne me trompe pas. Pendant tout le temps où il est au bar, la moitié de sa 'danse' et de ses tours pour exciter le client me sont destinés, et quand arrive le moment où il part en coulisse, une bonne dizaine de personne me tapent dans le dos pour me féliciter, et une autre dizaine de paires d'yeux jaloux et haineux tentent de me cramer par fixage intensif.

Ce n'est que quand Harvey passe sur la scène centrale une demi-heure plus tard que je prends vraiment l'exacte mesure de cette jalousie.

Sur le bar, Harvey est hot. Sur scène, il est la tentation incarnée. Il subjugue, il joue avec le public, il le manipule et le fait consumer. Même les hétérosexuels purs le regarde, non par désir, mais parce sa danse est également très belle. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Quand, à la fin de son spectacle, Harvey me fait signe d'approcher de la scène et descend pour se serrer contre moi à la limite de l'obscène et m'embrasser sur les lèvres quand je commets la stupidité de lui obéir, j'ai l'impression que la salle explose entre les vivats, les 'moi aussi' et les cris de désespoirs.

Harvey me glisse un « Heureux de te voir guéri » à l'oreille et une main au panier à fruits avant de remonter sur scène pour saluer et rentrer en coulisse, me laissant seul avec une horde d'inconnus hurlant des 'Vengeance !' bon enfant.

J'ai déjà hâte de vérifier tout l'étendue de ma … guérison.

---

Encore un rêve.

Je le sais, puisque je ne vois aucun décor. Et puis j'ai encore ce sentiment au ventre.

J'ai hâte de sentir ses mains sur moi.

J'ai hâte de sentir son souffle sur moi.

J'ai tellement hâte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu cela des centaines d'années, quand bien même je n'ai atteint la puberté il n'y a qu'une quinzaine d'année.

Je sais qui il est. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire. Je sais ce qu'il est.

Je le sais pertinemment.

Je sais que je vais hurler. Je sais que la terreur va revenir. Une partie de moi veut fuir à tout jamais.

Mais il y a cette partie qui le réclame. Et elle est si forte.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne fuis pas quand je l'entends dans mon dos.

C'est pour cette partie de moi que je ferme les yeux et gémis quand ses mains/griffes me caressent le dos.

M'enserrent.

Me saisissent les bras.

Il me force à lui faire face. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas briser se sentiment de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

Quand je le regarde, il est tel que je le craignais : grand, terrifiant, démoniaque. Ses prunelles d'argent font courir un frisson glacé le long de mon échine. Ses ailes sont complètement déployées.

La plume blanche brille à son cou.

J'attends le coup, la déchirure, la douleur, celle qui vient à chaque fois. Inéluctable.

Aussi je suis surpris quand j'entends sa voix puissante et irréelle.

« Je te retrouve enfin. »

Je cligne des yeux et il est tel qu'il a été pendant notre vie commune, sauf les yeux. Toujours rouges.

« Ils ne peuvent nous séparer. »

Les rêves. Il veut parler des rêves.

« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

Je me crispe et sa prise sur mes mains se resserre.

« Je te dirais tout. »

---

Et je me réveille.

Pour une fois sans hurler.

Sphinx sait que je le voudrai, pourtant.

Pour un peu, j'en regretterais mes cauchemars.

---

On doit être samedi. La foule est un indice qui ne trompe pas.

Encore heureux car cette période de 'vacances forcées' a réussi à me faire perdre tous mes repères.

On est donc samedi.

Et j'ai peur.

Depuis ce rêve, ça devait être mercredi ou jeudi, je ne sais plus trop, je m'attends à ce que Lucié débarque à chaque coin de rue, ou plus exactement, de derrière moi.

Même la visite de Harry l'autre soir m'a à peine calmé.

Il est venu suite à ma prière.

Quand j'y repense, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule. Moi, qui ai toujours clamé bien haut et fort que Dieu et toutes ces fadaises, c'était pas pour moi, j'ai prié. Seulement je ne crois pas que ceux qui prient s'attendent à ce que Dieu ou l'un de ses anges lui répondent directement. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

Je me revois encore, dans la salle de bain pour pas que Harvey me surprenne comme ça. Je pense que s'il m'avait surpris en train de me branler, ça ne m'aurait pas tellement gêné et lui encore moins. Mais en train de prier … j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie.

Ironique, vraiment.

Surtout pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais habillé de pied en cape. M'adresser à l'Archange Gabriel en personne à poil dans une salle de bain, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée.

Toujours en est-il que j'ai prié. Sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie. Je doute que ça ait été une grande réussite :

« Euh … Monsieur Mambrer ? Euh, j'veux dire Monsieur l'Archange Gabriel ? … Je sais pas si vous m'entendez mais … Je crois que Lucié, enfin Lucifer, quoi, ben il m'a parlé dans mon rêve. Il a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt … Vous avez entendu ? … Je crois qu'il m'a retrouvé … y a quelqu'un ? … euh … Hou-hou ? … … … »

J'ai regardé attentivement chaque reflet, chaque fissures, poussières, motifs, flaque pour être sûr… Sûr d'être fou ?

« C'est rien, Samuel, t'inquiètes pas, t'es juste en train de causer dans le vide à genoux en costard dans une salle de bain. Tout va bien. … Non mais quelle co-

- Votre message a bien été reçu et transmis à Gabriel. Il vous re-contactera dès que possible. Ne perdez pas courage. »

clignement d'yeux

« Ah. »

re-clignement d'yeux

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté la bouche ouverte à fixer le vide.

Depuis, je m'excuse d'un air gêné à chaque fois que je dois pisser.

On ne sait jamais.

Et Harry a débarqué dans le bar le soir même. Il a attendu qu'Harvey soit en coulisse pour venir me parler. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Juste qu'ils ne savaient pas où était Lucce, mais que la garde autour de moi s'était renforcée et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps de peur de se faire voir.

A un moment, je me suis demandé comment Joyce réagirait si elle apprenait que Harry traîne dans un bar gay le soir.

J'en ai profité pour demander des nouvelles de la boîte et Harry m'a dit que Luc ne traînait pas trop dans les environs. Qu'il ne s'en était pris à personne. Bref, il me cherche.

Et le fait qu'il puisse m'avoir retrouvé grâce à mes rêves n'était pas vraiment un bon signe. D'où la garde.

Pour faire court, Luc m'a peut-être retrouvé, j'ai un peu plus d'anges autour de moi, sans doute plus que quiconque sur cette planète et je n'arrive pas à être rassuré. Et ça fait ... euh … peut-être deux jours que c'est comme ça, même si ça donne l'impression d'être bien plus long.

Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensées que je suis surpris quand 'Fonce Pilate' ferme les premières lumières.

Comme d'habitude, je sors avec les derniers clients pour aller retrouver Harvey à l'autre sortie, l'accès aux coulisses m'étant interdit. Harvey a pourtant supplié Romain avec ses grands yeux humides mais allez savoir comment, celui-ci a résisté, et mis à part une visite exceptionnelle, il a été très ferme sur la sécurité. Rétrospectivement, je le comprends un peu, mais quand il pleut, je suis nettement moins compréhensif.

C'est à la sortie principale du bar que je l'aperçois.

Luc m'attend.

Pas d'apparition surprise dans le dos. Pas d'arrivée théâtrale à grand coup d'ailes ou de jets de flammes. Il m'attend juste.

Ses yeux sont vert d'eau sur fond blanc.

Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer en le voyant, juste avant que mon estomac se contracte de trouille.

« Salut » me lance-t-il gentiment avec un sourire. Pas un sourire cruel, mais un sourire doux. Tendre. Le sourire auquel je m'étais habitué.

J'ai à peine le temps de chercher frénétiquement du regard une tache blanche parmi la foule, dans le faible espoir de repérer un ange salvateur, que Luc m'arrête.

« Inutile. Toute ta garde est occupée. J'y ai veillé. »

En désespoir de cause, je me retourne pour retourner au bar et retrouver Raoul, mais à la place, je me retrouve en face d'un grand lion, vêtu tout en noir.

« Je te présente un ami, me dit Luc : Scox. Scox, voici Samuel. »

Le lion me salue de la tête en souriant aimablement, mais à part me barrer le passage, il ne fait rien d'autre.

Je me retourne vers Luc.

Il m'indique un coin de la place un peu plus tranquille.

« Je veux juste parler. »

---

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Il devrait être là, pourtant. »

Harvey s'inquiète. Depuis que ses cauchemars avaient cessé, Samuel semblait perdu dans des pensées pas agréables. Ca aurait du lui faire plaisir pourtant, mais c'est l'effet contraire qui se produisait.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il va vraiment falloir qu'il le force à lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Tout ceci ne ressemblait absolument pas à Sam.

« Pardon, fait soudain une voix … C'est bien toi qui dansais sur la scène tout à l'heure ? J'me trompe pas ? »

Habitué à cette phrase, Harvey se retourne en souriant vers le rat qui vient de l'accoster.

---

« J'imagine que l'on t'a expliqué qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demande Luc.

Je hoche doucement la tête, prêt à 'tenter' de m'enfuir au premier signe de transformation.

Et ça, ça n'échappe pas au démon.

« Bon Dieu, Sam ! Détends-toi un peu. Je vais pas te manger ! Oui, je sais ce que tu rêves, mais t'as tout faux si tu penses que j'ai l'intention de t'arracher la gorge. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que l'image que tu as de moi n'est pas très flatteuse. Je préférais largement la façon dont tu rêvais de moi avant.

- C'est pourtant à ça que tu ressembles, non ? » Fais-je aussi agressivement que ma peur me le permet.

Ma réponse doit plaire à Luc puisqu'il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Enfin tu ouvres la bouche. Tu es en progrès. Mais tu as encore tort. C'est une de mes formes, sans plus. Je suis un être d'essence divine à l'origine. Je n'ai pas de forme définie. Si tu veux vraiment savoir quelle est ma vraie forme, il faut que tu m'imagine complètement en blanc, pelage et ailes comprises. C'est à ça que je ressemblais, au commencement.

- Et ta forme actuelle ? Elle est faite juste pour moi, c'est ça ?

- Non. C'est ma forme 'mortelle'. C'est à ça que j'aurais ressemblé si j'étais né de la même façon que toi.

- …

- Je ne mens pas, tu sais.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'envoyais ces rêves ?

- En partie seulement. C'était la seule façon que j'avais de communiquer avec toi. Et vu que tu dormais le jour ces derniers temps, tout ce que tu as reçu, c'est les traces de mon passage. Ta peur et ton subconscient ont fait le reste. Ca m'a bien compliqué les choses, d'ailleurs. Une fois que j'ai compris pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te parler la nuit, tu as bien vu que les cauchemars ont cessé.

- Et de quoi tu veux me parler, au juste ?

- Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

- Quoi ! En Enfer ! Mais tu rêves, là !

- Mais non ! S'écrit-il en hurlant de rire. Pas en Enfer ! Je veux que tu reviennes à l'appart ! »

Je me tais deux secondes, histoire de me calmer, pendant que mon loup s'esclaffe bruyamment. Il veut que je revienne à l'appart ? Je comprends plus, là.

« Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? C'est simple : je t'aime. Pas d'un amour pervers et tordu dans lequel ta vie ne serait que supplices et souffrances comme tu sembles imaginer, mais d'amour tout simple. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

- Tu m'aimes ? Fais-je incrédule. Toi ? Lucifer, Satan, l'Ennemi, l'Adversaire, tout ça, tu m'aimes, moi ? Un glandu de troisième zone ? un mortel pris au hasard - et hop ! – t'es amoureux ?

- Tu serais surpris. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que moi, je t'aime ? Je t'ai aimé, c'est vrai, mais t'as tué un type devant moi, j'te rappelle !

- Il le méritait ! Crache-t-il violemment.

- Méritait ? Tu lui as arraché le cœur, bordel de merde !

- Bien sûr que je lui ai arraché le cœur ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un de ces héros de ciné qui ont fait le vœu de ne jamais tuer ? JE SUIS LUCIFER, NOM DE DIEU ! Pas un de ces putains de boy-scouts descendus du Ciel ! »

Sous l'effet de la colère, ses yeux ont repris leur aspect argent sur sang et pourrais jurer qu'il a pris 10 bons centimètres. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis en train de me ratatiner sur moi-même.

Voyant ça, Luc se calme aussitôt, les yeux redevant illico normaux, et reprends d'une voix un peu plus calme.

« Comprends bien ceci, Samuel : il a bien failli te tuer. D'une balle en pleine tête. J'ai mis tant de temps à te retrouver que je ne laisserai personne, et je dis bien personne, mortel ou non, nous séparer.

- … Et moi ? J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu m'appelais déjà avant même de m'avoir rencontré, me dit-il en me souriant patiemment.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

**BLAM !**

La détonation nous fait sursauter. Moi surtout ; lui est déjà en train de fouiller les environs pour rechercher la source.

Etant sans histoire il y peu, j'ai peur de reconnaître le bruit. Mais il est tellement présent à la télé qu'il est très difficile même à un enfant de ne pas savoir ce que c'était.

Le bruit d'une balle expulsée d'un canon. Et pas très loin.

Je cligne des yeux pour m'aider à reprendre mes esprits parmi les divers cris et murmures qui nous parviennent.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque que tout le monde regarde dans la même direction. Une direction que je connais.

« Oh non … »

Je fais un pas hésitant. La peur qui me convulsait l'estomac il y a peu n'est rien comparée à celle qui est en train de me broyer la poitrine.

« Non… »

Les pas que je fais désormais sont plus assurés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme et en quelques instants je passe devant Luc sans même lui accorder un regard pour me précipiter vers la ruelle qui jouxte le bar.

« Non, non, non, non, non… »

La sortie des artistes.

« Non. »

Je pousse de mon chemin les premiers curieux qui osent à peine approcher pour me ruer dans la ruelle. J'ai une petite pensée, ridiculement éphémère, qui me dit que la personne ayant tiré est toujours là, mais l'autre pensée, celle qui me fait courir et qui me dévore le torse l'écarte sans aucun effort.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Je prie. C'est totalement involontaire, mais c'est d'autant plus fort que le coup d'essai de l'autre jour, même si la prière est muette et très courte. Elle se résume en deux mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête : Pas lui.

Cette prière vole en éclat dès que j'aperçois sur le sol en face de la porte une tache blanche.

« **HARVEY !** »

---

_Luc :_

En tant que démon, et surtout en tant qu'ex-démon suprême, j'identifie immédiatement le bruit. En me concentrant un peu, je pourrais presque en déduire le calibre, le modèle et la marque de l'arme utilisée.

Pendant un bref instant, je crains que ce ne soit le fait de l'un des démons à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide pour occuper les boy-scouts en blancs qui surveillent Samuel. Une bataille ouverte en ce moment est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas eux.

Un : les balles ne servent à rien contre les anges.

Deux : les armes à feu ont le gros désavantage d'attirer l'attention des mortels. Trop de bruit.

Trois : j'ai clairement spécifié de bloquer les anges sans les blesser.

Ma nature me permettant de permettant de distinguer les pêchés et leur pêcheurs, je 'vois' le rat qui s'enfuit, ce qui finit de me rassurer complètement. Je m'apprête à me retourner vers Sam quand il me passe devant, tellement affolé qu'il m'ignore superbement.

Quand je le rejoins, il est agenouillé près de la victime, un lapin blanc. Sans doute l'ami qui le cachait et dont j'ignorais tout.

Il a pris la balle en plein cœur. Son âme est déjà partie. J'ignore qui il était, mais Sam le pleure et hurle son nom tout en l'agrippant pour le rappeler. Ses cris et ses émotions me font mal.

Quand il me remarque, ses pleurs cessent brutalement et le regard qu'il me jette alors m'atteint directement au cœur.

Je sais ce qu'il va dire.

Je le sais car moi aussi, j'ai eu ce regard.

Moi aussi, j'ai donné le même ordre.

« Ramène-le, me dit-il, glacial.

- Sam ….

- Ramène-le ! Tout de suite !

- Sam, je t'en prie…

- Rends-le moi, tu m'entends ! Fait-il en m'empoignant le t-shirt . Immédiatement ! Je sais tu le peux ! Alors fais-le !

- Je n'peux pas…

- MENTEUR ! Je sais que tu le peux, alors rends-le moi !

- Sam, je –

- JE T'ORDONNE DE M'LE RENDRE !

- JE N'PEUX PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! » Hurle-je en lui prenant les mains, le forçant à me lâcher.

Il me fixe pendant une seconde ou deux, surpris de mon éclat, puis re-jette un œil à son ami avant de revenir vers moi, les larmes revenues dans ses yeux.

« J't'en prie …

- J'n'en ai pas le pouvoir, Sam. Je ne l'ai jamais eu.

- R-r-ramène…

- Son âme n'est même pas en bas …

- … S-s-s'il te p-plait …

- Je ne peux rien faire, Sam…, dis-je en le retenant quand ses jambes commencent à le lâcher.

- .. J-j-j-je …

- Je suis désolé, Sam. Il est mort. »

Je suis totalement impuissant. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est serrer dans mes bras le mortel que j'aime pour le réconforter pendant qu'il pleure son ami, qu'il hurle sa perte. Ce qu'il fait, me serrant comme un noyé serre désespérément la bouée de sauvetage.

Je profite de ce moment où il ne me voit pas pour lancer un ordre mental, de démon à démon. Je doute que Sam apprécie de me revoir avec les yeux rouges.

_:Retrouvez-moi celui qui a tiré! Et gardez-le moi au chaud :_

_:Et pour les anges , Lucce ? Que fait-on :_

_:Relâchez-les:_

_:OK:_

---

Le rat les sent derrière lui. Il a beau courir et se cacher, tenter de les semer, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont après lui et ils ne le lâcheront pas.

Il sait qui ils sont.

De toute façon ils sont partout. Et il sait qu'ils le cherchent.

Les démons.

Ils ont déjà eu son frère. Ils ont arraché son cœur juste devant lui. Il les a vus.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais il a réussi à se débarrasser de quelques uns. C'était facile. Les démons ne peuvent cacher leurs mœurs perverses. Ils se font appeler 'homos' ou 'gays', mais lui connaît leur vrai nature. Il était là.

Aussi n'est-il pas surpris quand deux monstres ailés le coincent dans un cul-de-sac. Il est prêt à mourir.

Mais pas à entendre ce que l'un des deux démons lui demande.

« Ca te dirait, une petite partie ? »

---

Il dort enfin.

Je l'ai ramené à mon appart après que les policiers en ont fini avec lui. Durant leur interrogatoire, j'ai appris que Harvey, le lapin, était un ami intime et de longue date de Samuel.

Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu.

J'ai également appris qui est l'ange qui a été dépêché pour sa protection : Ariel. Ils m'ont pris au sérieux, ça flatte mon égo. Il s'est approché de l'ambulance de Sam, mais pas trop près, à distance respectable de moi. Il est parti quand il a compris que je ne partirai pas sans lui et surtout quand il a compris que n'avait pas l'intention de lui rentrer dedans.

Les médecins ont préféré donner à Samuel un calmant afin qu'il dorme. Ca l'a quasiment assommé sur place. Je l'ai transporté jusqu'à l'appart. Je veux qu'il dorme tranquille, ce soir. Demain, nous verrons ce qu'il décidera.

Mais pour l'instant, je veille sur lui et ses rêves. Ne lui en déplaise, je n'ai jamais manipulé ses rêves, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant, mais je tiens à ce qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, même durant ses cauchemars.

_:On le tient:_

_:Parfait. J'arrive:_

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Murmure-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'apparais aux côtés de mes deux amis. En train de s'échanger tranquillement les derniers potins, Scox est adossé au mur pendant que l'autre lion est assis en tailleur devant le rat terrorisé qui se tient douloureusement le bras.

Ce dernier pousse un hurlement me voyant.

« TOI ! C'est toi ! J'te r'connais ! T'as –

- Ta gueule ! »

Je lui cloue le bec d'un regard.

Avisant son bras, je demande au démon assis en face de lui :

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a pas trouvé le mot 'humérus' » Me répond Asmodée d'un air ravi.

Je retiens in extremis un sourire, ce qui n'échappe bien entendu pas à mes amis, avant de retourner au rat terrifié.

« Toi ! Par ta faute, l'être que j'aime a perdu un de ses amis et j'ai été impuissant à l'aider. Je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis des siècles. Et j'ai horreur, absolument horreur, de me sentir impuissant. Tu vas payer pour mon ami. Tu vas payer pour son ami. Et ensuite, tu paieras pour moi.

- Oh, tu vas pas tout garder pour toi, quand même ? Me demande Asmodée d'un air déçu.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous amuser avec lui. En Enfer. »

Un sourire inhumain de sadisme et de cruauté apparut alors sur les visages des deux lions-démons alors que montèrent dans la nuit les premiers cris.

---

Fin du chapitre 5.


	6. Chapter 6

KISS

Bien…  
Après un léger break, j'ai le plaisir de reprendre un peu l'antenne.  
Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire. J'ai mis du temps à écrire le dernier chapitre mais c'est enfin fait depuis deux jours. Faut que je le relise, mais en gros, et surtout enfin, l'histoire est achevée.

Mise en garde de routine : ceci est une histoire à caractère homosexuelle, les persos sont à la Blacksad, à savoir mi-animaux mi-humains, et je m'inspire de la Bible selon un point de vue très personnel et totalement déformé. Inutile de me faire des remontrances vis-à-vis de ces points-là, je jouerai les autistes.  
Par contre, si vous avez des critiques ou des interrogations, des remarques quant à des erreurs, n'hésitez pas, c'est là pour ça.

Amusez-vous bien !

Chapitre 6 – Deuil

_Samuel : _

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon premier réflexe, c'est de les refermer aussitôt tellement la lumière me fait mal. Vient ensuite la nausée.

Putain de gueule de bois !  
C'est à se demander comment font certain pour avoir envie de reboire après ça.  
J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de goéland est venu me fienter dans la bouche durant mon sommeil. Ou du moins ça en a le goût. Et j'ai également l'impression que tout ce qui a pu descendre dans l'estomac a la vive intention de ressortir par le chemin inverse.  
Quant à la tête n'en parlons pas.  
J'ai mal aux yeux, mal à la gorge, à la truffe, à l'estomac et au cerveau et j'ai du mal à me souvenir de l'ordre exact dans lequel j'ai laissé la plupart de mes membres.  
Va falloir que je demande à Romain ce qu'il a bien pu me mettre dans mon lait pour me mettre dans cet état.

Minute, là.  
Pour avoir la gueule de bois, faut boire, non ? Je veux dire, boire de l'alcool, non ?  
Et l'alcool, je le sens à trois kilomètres.

Et c'est là que ça me revient.

Harvey.

Harvey est mort.

Je me redresse dans mon lit et m'assois pour fixer d'un air vague un point situé entre mes genoux. Un point où vient s'écraser une larme, suivie d'une autre et d'une autre encore jusqu'à ce que je plaque mes mains sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler puis sur les yeux pour m'empêcher de revoir la scène d'hier soir.

Peine perdue.

Je trouve Harvey mort dans la ruelle. Je le prends dans mes bras et le secoue pour le réveiller et jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ça ne sert à rien. Puis je me retourne vers Luc, à qui tout est possible. Si Lucifer m'aime, alors il doit me le ramener. Après tout, c'est de sa faute, non ? Alors je le lui ordonne. Puis je le frappe. Et j'ordonne encore. Puis je hurle. Et j'hurle encore. Puis je m'écroule sur lui. Et lui qui me répète « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas… »  
Je me souviens du médecin et de sa pilule. Du moins, je crois.  
Le reste…

Et je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule.  
Je n'ai même pas un doute quant à son propriétaire.

« Luc » fais-je en le regardant, les yeux encore mouillés. Pas d'intonation dans ma voix. Pas une accusation. Pas un soulagement. Pas de peur. Juste un constat.  
« Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau dans lequel est en train de fondre un cachet. Ordre du médecin. »  
Je prends le verre, attends patiemment que le cachet disparaisse complètement et l'avale docilement. Je redonne le verre à Lucié, qui le pose sur la table de chevet et j'en profite un peu pour regarder autour de moi.  
Bien entendu, je suis chez lui. J'aurais pu le savoir tout de suite si j'avais prêté attention aux draps de soie. Les rideaux sont ouverts, évènement rare, et le chauffage a été baissé à un niveau normal. Lui est assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il a du y passer toute la nuit. Il porte la même tenue qu'hier soir. Moi pas, mais ma nudité m'importe peu.  
Harvey est mort.  
Il n'y était pour rien pourtant. Il ne savait rien. N'était dans aucun camp. Et il est mort. Pour rien.  
Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas montré, Luc. Si seulement tu n'étais pas rentré dans ma vie. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi et tu es venu tout foutre en l'air. Tu m'entends, salopard ? Si c'est vrai que tu lis les pensées, alors lis celle-là : « TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! ». Tu m'entends ? TA faute, connard !

« Tu as raison. » dit-il soudain.

Je manque de m'étrangler sur le coup.  
Ooups.

« Mais tu dois savoir que c'est un simple mortel qui a tué ton ami. Pas un démon et encore moins un ange. Juste un fou de passage. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. »  
Je ne réponds rien. De toute façon je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai juste mal, là, au cœur. Là où était Harvey.  
« Si je n'étais pas venu hier soir, ton ami serait peut-être encore en vie. C'est vrai. Ou peut-être pas. Ou peut-être serais-tu mort à sa place. Ou avec lui.  
- Non, je fais. Les anges nous protégeaient.  
- De moi, Sam. Ils vous protégeaient de moi. Et de moi seulement. »  
Et il me regarde. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne mente pas.  
Je crois que c'est dans Faust, ou alors c'est ailleurs, c'est pas important, où le Diable dit ceci : "Je ne mens jamais. La vérité est tellement plus cruelle.".  
« Conneries. » je lance quand même, pas vraiment convaincu.  
Il se contente de me faire un drôle de petit sourire, un peu comme s'il pensait à une blague connue de lui seul, une blague pas vraiment drôle en plus. Un sourire presque triste.

Et puis la colère revient, chassant la tristesse.  
Je suis en train de me faire consoler par un être qui doit avoir tué un nombre incalculable de fois, et qui, pour le peu que je puisse en juger, n'en a en fait complètement rien à foutre et à qui le remord n'est qu'un mot vaguement lu une fois dans un dictionnaire.  
Je me recouche alors, dos à lui, en m'emmitouflant dans les draps. Et je 'pense' à son attention : « Je te hais. Tu ignores tout du deuil, alors laisse-moi pleurer Harvey. ».

Pendant quelques minutes aucun de nous deux ne bouge. J'ai juste l'estomac et la tête qui me font un peu moins mal, sans doute grâce au médoc.  
Et puis je l'entends bouger. J'ai presque l'espoir de l'entendre partir mais au contraire, il recommence à parler.

« Elle s'appelait Lilith.  
Elle a été le premier mortel que j'ai aimé. Et pendant très longtemps, elle fut même la seule.

A l'époque, j'étais encore l'Archange Lucifer – ou Lucifel, comme on disait alors - l'Etoile du Levant. Ma puissance n'avait d'égal que celle de Dieu, bien sûr, et Mickael, le premier des Anges. Il n'y avait alors pas de démon. Pas de guerre divine. Juste Dieu, que j'appelais Adel, nous, ses anges et sa création.  
Vous.  
Nous parcourions alors le monde, pour observer, écouter les prières, rapporter et selon Sa volonté, agir ou non.  
C'est ainsi que j'ai vu Lilith pour la première fois.  
Elle avait 23 ans.  
Elle vivait en frontière d'un village. Elle habitait seule une maison qu'elle avait construite comme elle avait pu et c'était l'hiver. Elle était malade, elle avait faim et froid, et malgré tout, pas une seule prière ne s'échappait d'elle, malgré ses souffrances.  
Je rapportais tout cela à Adel, mais Il me fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas, malgré les apparences, en danger de mort. Alors je n'agis pas, mais j'étais malgré tout intrigué par cette chatte qui, contrairement aux autres, ne priait pas dans la souffrance.  
Je n'ai pas agis.  
Mais je repassais de temps en temps la voir.  
Lilith était ce qu'on appellerait maintenant une pure rebelle. Née d'un père alcoolique et violent, elle s'est d'abord rebellée contre lui, puis contre sa mère qui ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse en être autrement, puis contre son état de 'femme', puis contre le chef du village, puis à la fin, contre le village tout entier.  
Elle n'était pas laide pourtant, mais chaque mâle qui se présentait à elle repartait souvent avec des bleus en plus ou des touffes de poils en moins.  
Avec le recul, je pense qu'elle était née à la mauvaise époque.

Par conséquent, le village la laissait seule. Personne ne l'aimait ou ne l'aidait. Elle se débrouillait seule et ça lui plaisait ainsi.  
Mais malgré les infortunes, les méchancetés du village et la vie en général, elle ne se plaignait jamais et surtout ne priait jamais, même par inadvertance.  
J'ai compris plus tard, après l'avoir observée pendant une année entière, que cette 'rebelle attitude' était du à une profonde colère. Et que cette colère venait d'une tristesse encore plus grande.  
Lilith n'avait en fait jamais été aimée pour elle-même. De toute sa vie. Ni par sa famille, ni par aucun autre mâle du village, trop préoccupés de leur plaisir ou de leur descendance, et encore moins par les autres femelles, effrayées par tant de colère.  
J'ai décidé alors de lui apparaître et lui délivra ce message : Tu n'est pas seule, mon enfant et Dieu t'aime de tout son cœur.  
Si je l'avais déjà vu en colère, je n'étais pas préparé à la rage qu'elle me balança aussitôt. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait subie, tout le malheur qu'elle avait eu avait enfin un déversoir et surtout une cause : Dieu ! Et moi, je prenais pour Lui.  
Je fus d'abord choqué. Elle ne voulait pas de l'amour de Dieu. Incompréhensible !  
Elle m'insulta. Me frappa (sans succès bien sûr). M'injuria encore. Elle me chassa et voyant que je ne partais pas, elle hurla encore plus et finit par rentrer chez elle.  
Jamais de mon existence, je n'avais rencontré de colère aussi intense. Jamais je n'avais vu quiconque refuser Dieu. Jamais ! Son esprit était trop ancré dans sa colère, et son âme était trop forte. Tellement forte.  
Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai juré de lui faire aimer Dieu.

Je l'ai harcelé.  
J'ai délaissé mon Devoir envers Lui et je me suis acharné à lui faire accepter l'amour que Dieu porte à toutes Ses créations.  
Tous les jours. Pendant 3 ans.  
Au début, elle m'engueula. Au bout d'une semaine, elle m'injuriait. Au bout de 6 mois, elle m'ignora complètement. Puis elle s'habitua. Elle me parla un peu la deuxième année. Puis plus franchement la troisième. Jusqu'au soir où elle pleura dans mes bras sur elle-même et sa vie.

C'est cette nuit-là qu'elle m'embrassa.

Et c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai su que je m'étais trompé moi-même et que j'étais allé trop loin.  
Je l'avais séduite non pour Dieu mais pour moi-même.  
Ayant réalisé cela, je l'ai éloignée de moi. Je lui ai dit que Mortels et Immortels ne devaient jamais s'aimer et encore moins s'accoupler, que c'était interdit et dangereux. Que j'étais désolé. Et ayant dit cela, je disparus.

Je suis retourné auprès de Adel et lui avoua tout. Mon erreur, mon ignorance et la négligence à mon Devoir.  
Et Il me pardonna. Il me fit jurer de ne jamais plus m'approcher d'elle. Je jurai.

Et je me parjurai moins de 3 mois plus tard.  
J'avais aimé ce baiser. Et je l'aimais, elle. Je crois même qu'à cet instant, je l'aimais même plus qu'Adel lui-même.

Elle fut moins prompte qu'Adel à me pardonner, mais elle le fit tout de même. Et nous nous aimâmes.  
Cela a dû durer un peu plus d'un an. Je refusais de négliger mon Devoir comme avant et chaque moment que j'avais de libre, je le passais avec elle.  
Ne pouvant nous aimer physiquement, nous nous limitions au baiser. Un simple baiser, pourrait-on dire, mais pour nous, il représentait tout. Et nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse.

Or un jour, en plein Devoir, je perçu sa prière. Elle me priait de venir. Vite.  
Le temps d'arriver, il était déjà trop tard.

Un des villageois devait nous avoir vu ensemble.  
Malgré mon apparence divine, il avait pris peur et avertit tout le reste du village, l'affaire empirant au fur et à mesure qu'elle circulait de bouche en bouche.  
Ils attendirent mon départ et, l'accusant de fricoter avec les Forces Obscures, quelles qu'elles soient, la mirent à mort dès qu'ils le purent.

Ils allaient la brûler quand j'apparus.  
A ma seule vue, ils s'enfuirent tous. A vrai dire tant mieux pour eux. Mais quand mes yeux tombèrent sur Lilith, tout ne fut que douleur et tristesse.  
Comme j'étais l'archange le plus puissant du paradis, il n'y a quasiment rien qui n'était à ma portée. Mais il y a un pouvoir qu'Adel et qu'Adel seul a jamais possèdé : celui de ressusciter les morts.  
Et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'implorai Adel, lui demandant de me ramener Lilith. Je Le priai comme je n'avais jamais prié auparavant pour qu'Il réalise ce que lui seul pouvait faire.

Ma prière fut si forte que tous les anges l'entendirent.  
Tous entendirent sa réponse.

Il refusa.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Je l'implorai à nouveau, lui jurai que je tiendrais ma promesse cette fois-ci, que je n'approcherais plus les mortels avant 1000 années, que je ferais pénitence aussi longtemps qu'Il le désirerait, pourvu qu'elle vive.

Il refusa encore.

Il prétexta que sa mort était le seul fait des mortels et que jamais on ne devait interférer avec l'ordre naturel des choses.  
Je lui rappelai qu'elle était morte à cause de moi, mais il ne voulut rien entendre, que cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne m'étais pas parjuré.  
Je lui demandai de toutes mes forces qu'Il me prenne en pitié, que j'aimais Lilith. Je le suppliai de me la ramener.  
Il refusa encore.

J'entendais les autres anges faire groupe autour de moi et Lilith. J'entendais certains prendre mon parti, que notre amour était beau et noble, d'autres dirent que j'aimais plus cette mortelle que notre Seigneur, que c'était blasphématoire.  
Des disputes éclatèrent bientôt.

Peu m'importait.  
Elle gisait là, dans mes bras.

Elle était morte.

Je fis donc ce qui scella mon destin.

J'entrai en colère et Lui ordonnai de me la ramener.

Adel ne répondit rien et les autres anges se turent, stupéfaits de mon arrogance.

Je Lui ordonnai encore, plus fort.

Puis, voyant qu'Il ne me répondait toujours pas, ce qui attisa encore plus ma fureur, j'ai foncé vers Lui, L'insultant, Le menaçant. J'ai débarqué dans le temple céleste mon épée de feu à la main et je voulus Le forcer à m'obéir.  
D'autres anges tentèrent alors de m'arrêter tandis que d'autres voulurent m'aider, ce qui engendra une guerre. La guerre. Mais aucun ne fut vraiment un obstacle.  
Quand j'arrivais devant Adel, l'archange Mickael était à ses cotés, l'épée au clair. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir, car Adel se mit Lui aussi en colère.

Quand Dieu se met en colère, toute la création tremble. Les anges ne font pas exception.

Tu sais ce qu'il peut se produire alors. Dieu était en colère contre les hommes quand il inonda la Terre. Dieu était en colère quand il détruisit Sodome et Gomorrhe. De même quand il s'attaqua à l'Egypte.  
Quand il se fâcha après moi, ce fut la toute première de ses colères. Jamais auparavant nous ne L'avions vu ainsi.  
Et Sa colère était tournée vers moi.

Il nous expulsa, moi et ceux qui avaient pris parti pour moi, le plus loin qu'Il pût, au plus bas des plans d'existence de Sa création, le plus loin possible de Sa lumière.  
Et Il nous bannit à tout jamais du Paradis.

Nous nous réveillâmes dans les ténèbres les plus absolues, nous qui étions nés et avions constamment vécu dans Sa lumière.  
Toute la lumière dont nous étions composés nous avait été arrachées, laissant un vide qui se remplit de ce qui nous entourait : les ténèbres. Nous étions devenus des êtres de noirceur et la lumière nous était désormais refusée ; elle nous fuyait, elle se détournait désormais de nous. »

Il me regarde alors et je réalise que je me suis retourné pour l'observer pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. Pendant qu'il parlait, mes yeux ont commencé à vouloir se fermer tout seul, mais je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.  
« Tu penses que j'ignore tout du deuil, Samuel ? Tu te trompes. Mon deuil à moi a duré 10 000 ans. Il m'a fallu près de 100 siècles pour pouvoir accepter sa mort. »

Il se lève alors et range sa chaise près du mur.  
« Le médicament devrait te faire dormir un peu. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu trouveras tes vêtements propres sur cette chaise, et un sac avec ce que tu avais laissé chez moi la dernière fois. Si tu le veux, tu pourras reprendre aussi ta plume. Je l'ai retrouvé là où Ariel me l'avait laissé. Ensuite, tu es libre de partir. Ou de rester. »

Les yeux presque fermés, je tends un doigt qui me semble peser une tonne vers sa poitrine.  
« Ta plume ? » Je demande faiblement.  
Il sort de son T-shirt sa plume blanche et la lève à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
« C'est la seule que j'ai pu sauver. Elle était à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé dans ce qui allait devenir l'Enfer. Du souvenir de ce qui m'a été enlevé. Et du jour de la mort de Lilith. »

Je hoche une dernière fois la tête, avant de fermer les yeux et m'installer une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Mais j'entends à nouveau la voix de Luc.  
« Tu t'es souvent demandé si je me souvenais de notre toute première rencontre. Et bien la réponse est oui. Je me souviens que tu traînais seul dans un bar. Je traînais moi aussi en ville avec des amis, des démons. Et je suis rentré dans ce bar parce que j'ai 'entendu' quelqu'un penser à une théorie intéressante sur le baiser. J'ai un faible pour les gens qui estiment le baiser à sa juste valeur. »

Je sens ses mains saisir le drap pour me border et j'ai juste la force de lever à moitié une paupière quand il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.  
« Et une dernière chose, Samuel Anvéchat. Le chat qui m'a abordé ce soir-là était un autre vieil ami. Et il me faisait remarquer que si je ne me décidais pas à aborder ce mignon minet qui me reluquait depuis mon entrée, il s'en chargerait à ma place.  
- … Pas … un hasard … alors ? je marmonne à moitié endormi.  
- Non, mon aimé. Rien n'est dû au hasard. »

Et je m'endors.  
Et je ne rêve pas.  
Merci les médocs.

---

_Luc : _

Il est parti.  
On a beau être éternel, cumuler des millénaires d'expérience, pouvoir lire les pensées sans même le vouloir, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'espérer un bref instant que Sam décide de rester ici.  
Mais non. Il a préféré rentrer chez lui.  
Je ne devrais pas râler. Il me parle à nouveau et il n'a plus peur de moi. C'est déjà un bon début non ?  
Et puis cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas que les boy-scouts essaieront de nous séparer à nouveau :  
Un : ils ne souhaitent certainement pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs ;  
Deux : ils ne peuvent plus m'empêcher de rentrer en contact avec lui. Même en le droguant, ce que je ne pense pas qu'ils feront, j'arriverai toujours à le retrouver dans ses songes.  
Trois : Sam lui-même ne cherche plus à me fuir ou me repousser, ce qui est bien la seule chose qui pourrait nous séparer.

Mais quand même. Il me manque. Sa présence me manque.  
Faut-y que je sois atteint.  
« Aaaaaah. L'Amouuur. » Dirait Adel.

Salopard d'Adel.

Tu ne nous sépareras plus. Au pire, il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse plus m'aimer mais moi je l'aime. Et je ne l'abandonnerais pas.  
Jamais.

Je rentre dans la chambre pour aller changer les draps et j'aperçois avec plaisir qu'il a pris la plume.  
Ca doit faire des millénaires que je n'ai pas souri comme un benêt. Ca aussi, ça m'a manqué, tiens.  
Du coup, je m'allonge dans le lit et enfoui la truffe dans les oreillers.  
Son odeur est encore là.

Finalement les draps sont aussi bien là où ils sont.

---

_Samuel : _

Je rentre à pied.  
C'est loin pourtant, mais je m'en fous.  
En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas envie de monter dans un bus et de me mettre à pleurer.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie.

Je sais pas combien de temps je mets. J'arrive pas à penser. Je sais pas si c'est dû aux médocs ou à ma tristesse.  
J'me sens malade, la fièvre en moins.  
J'aimerais pleurer histoire de me soulager, mais j'y arrive pas.  
Ca me donne presque envie de vomir, mais j'y arrive pas non plus.

Et puis je me retrouve devant la porte.  
5 minutes plus tard, je me rappelle qu'il faut une clé.  
Je prends la clé qui se trouve dans ma poche et essaye de la tourner. Sans succès.  
J'essaye encore. Toujours pour rien.  
Je la ressors, lentement et la fixe, pour comprendre pourquoi ça marche pas.  
C'est pourtant la même clé que d'habitude.  
C'est la même que j'utilise depuis bientôt un mois.  
Je la réintroduis dans la serrure et tourne la clé avant de comprendre.

C'est la clé de l'appart de Harvey.

Ma vue se brouille presque immédiatement.  
Merde ! Je suis en train de pleurer devant la porte de chez moi.  
J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit comme ça. J'ai pas envie qu'on surprenne comme ça.

Je reprends mon trousseau de clés et retrouve la bonne au deuxième coup, malgré des mains tremblantes et une vue rendue floue par les larmes.  
Je m'engouffre précipitamment dans l'appartement et verrouille derrière moi.  
Puis j'autorise enfin mes jambes à céder et je m'adosse à la porte et laisse mon chagrin sortir.

---

_3 semaines plus tard _

_Samuel : _

Je referme doucement la porte de mon appartement. Harry, ou Ariel, je sais pas trop comment je dois l'appeler, vient de passer.  
C'est gentil de sa part.

Et j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar qui a duré presque un mois.

Harvey, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon initiateur, mon premier coup de cœur, est mort et enterré.  
Je peux enfin y penser sans m'effondrer ou éclater en sanglots dans la rue.

Je me demande si c'est normal. Si ce n'est pas un peu tôt.  
C'est quoi d'ailleurs la durée normale d'un deuil ?  
…  
Je parie qu'on peut trouver un livre sur ça. Ou un site sur internet.  
Mouais… Pas très joyeux-joyeux comme recherche. Autant m'abstenir.

Plus je me 'réveille' plus je prends conscience que le passage de … bon, je vais l'appeler Harry sinon je vais pas m'en sortir … que le passage de Harry, donc, y est sans doute pour quelque chose.

Je me souviens que dans la voiture, le matin où il est venu me chercher, je me sentais super calme quand je le regardais.  
Ca doit être un truc qui doit filtrer quand il peut se permettre de pas 'jouer au mortel'. Un genre d'onde ou de radiation 'New-Age'.  
Je suis sûr que ça pourrait intéresser quelques scientifiques.

Bref…

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'appart et me décide de ranger un désordre que 3 semaines (environ, hein, je vais pas chipoter) de déprime ont permis d'accumuler.

En passant de pièces en pièces, c'est-à-dire du couloir à la chambre, de la chambre au salon et du salon à la cuisine pour revenir dans le couloir, soit un total d'une grosse dizaine de pas, je m'amuse à considérer chaque mouchoir en papier ramassé comme autant de souvenirs cueillis et réexaminés.

Ce mouchoir-là, c'est la première nuit passée chez moi, où je me suis retrouvé seul pour la première fois depuis … 2 mois ? 3 ?… sans autre chose à faire qu'à pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir d'épuisement.

Celui-là, c'est quand la police m'a contacté. Elle est ensuite passée chez moi, accompagnée d'un médecin-psychiatre, enfin je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça, qui m'a diagnostiqué une déprime suite à un choc émotionnel violent, c'est-à-dire un deuil brutal et m'a filé deux-trois bonbons et une ordonnance pour aller m'en chercher un plein sac.

Celui-là, c'est du retour de la morgue, pour identifier Harvey. Le médecin m'avait conseillé d'y aller sans manger autre chose que ma pilule rose. Avisé, mais pas suffisant, hélas.  
Ils m'ont fait voir aussi des photos du type qu'ils ont retrouvé le lendemain avec le flingue incriminé à la main. J'ai cru reconnaître un des deux types qui m'avaient braqué y a un mois, mais c'est pas sûr. Premièrement, le souvenir n'est pas très clair pour plusieurs raisons ; Deuxièmement, le type retrouvé n'avait que la moitié du visage de reconnaissable. Cette photo m'a nettement moins choqué quand ils m'ont dit que c'était l'assassin probable d'Harvey et des autres homosexuels tués récemment.  
J'ai également croisé Luc, là-bas. Il avait l'air à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il a serré les mains de deux ou trois gradés et puis il est venu parler un peu avec moi. Il voulait juste savoir comment je me sentais. Drogué comme j'étais, j'ai répondu que ça allait moyen mais que le médecin me surveillait.

Ce mouchoir-ci, ça a été la deuxième séance de psy. A la première, j'ai sorti que des banalités et des évidences, mais à la seconde, je me suis 'vidé'. J'ai balancé tout ce qui était balançable. J'ai insulté le psy et je suis sorti en claquant la porte. Il m'a fait venir une troisième fois et je suis venu qu'au bout de sa troisième invitation. Je lui ai parlé de Harvey. J'espère que ça lui a plus car j'ai décidé de ne plus y retourner.

Ce mouchoir-là, ça a été quand les flics ont 'libéré' l'appartement d'Harvey. Le propriétaire voulait que les lieux soient vidés et je suis venu récupérer mes affaires. J'y ai croisé pour la première fois ses parents, Monsieur et Madame Caroll.  
On a pleuré, on a beaucoup parlé d'Harvey. Ils avaient coupé les ponts quand ils avaient appris son 'boulot' de strip-teaser dans un bar gay. Les deux seules nouvelles qu'ils ont eu en 5 ans ont été un magazine de mode envoyé par Harvey, sans un mot, un magazine où il avait posé comme modèle. La deuxième fois, c'était la police, moins de deux semaines auparavant.  
On a trié les affaires. Ils m'ont offert son ordinateur et le meuble qui va avec. Je leur ai donné quelques photos que j'avais de lui. Ils ont gardé la majorité du reste, sauf les meubles. Sa mère nous a fait du thé. Elle a mis du lait pour chacun de nous. Des gens bien en somme.  
On a décidé de garder le contact. On a échangé nos mouchoirs et nos numéros de téléphone.

Celui-là, c'est quand les copains du boulot sont passés.

Celui-là, quand j'ai essayé de me saouler pour ne plus avoir mal. Ca n'a pas marché, j'ai arrêté au bout de deux verres et j'ai passé le goût avec du thé, ce qui m'a rendu malade. J'ai désormais des doutes quant au mélange alcool/lait.

Celui-là, ça a été l'enterrement. C'était il y a 5 jours. Les policiers, même s'ils sont toujours sur la trace de celui qui a assassiné l'assassin, ont rendu le corps rapidement.  
C'était un 'bel' enterrement. Harvey a une 'jolie' tombe. Ses parents étaient là. Il était fils unique. Mes copains du boulot étaient là : Henri, Kira, sa femme, Gérôme, Joyce et même Harry. Les amis d'Harvey, très nombreux, étaient là aussi. Ses collègues aussi. Et quelques représentants d'associations gays de même que les familles des autres victimes du 'serial killer', puisque c'en était un.  
La soirée a fini au lieu de travail de Harvey, dans le bar de Romain. Les parents de Harvey n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise et ont préféré rentrer tôt, malgré que l'ambiance très sobre et sérieuse. Mais il faut bien avouer que les affiches et les installations suffisaient amplement.

Et ce dernier mouchoir … c'était ce matin. J'ai rêvé de Harvey. Un vrai rêve pour changer. Mais la crise de larme était beaucoup moins violente que les premières.  
Puis Harry est passé dans l'après-midi. Il m'a raconté un truc bizarre, comme quoi Lucifer, Luc quoi, leur avait demandé de passer me voir, que je déprimais dur. Qu'il voulait les rassurer qu'il n'était plus dans le jeu, qu'il allait se tenir à carreau tant qu'eux, les 'boy-scouts' (sic) n'essayaient pas de nous séparer, etc.  
Bien sûr, ma surveillance a été allégée, vu que désormais Luc peut me retrouver et me contacter n'importe où, mais que l'affaire n'est pas terminée et que surtout, ils étaient là, que je n'étais pas seul et que l'âme d'Harvey était là haut et qu'il était très heureux.  
Maigre consolation, je dois dire.

En fait, il était surtout là pour me guérir. J'en suis presque sûr.

Une fois la multitude des restes de mouchoirs, en entier ou en lambeaux, collectés et rassemblés dans le sac poubelle que je traîne, je trouve le courage, musique aidant, de m'attaquer à la suite du problème, c'est-à-dire tout le reste de l'appart.

Par étape et par ordre de priorité.  
La vaisselle.  
Les semaines de désintérêt et de découragement ont eu un effet très prévisible : là où la 'crasse' ne s'est pas développé en superbes moisissures à faire pâlir la plus grosse boîte de Pétri du monde, la nourriture restante s'est fossilisée et a créé le plus efficace des ciments que j'ai jamais vu.  
Je devrais peut-être le breveter.  
A grand renfort d'eau bouillante et d'huile de coude, j'expédie l'horrible spectacle en une heure chrono.  
Après quoi je m'autorise un quart d'heure pour admirer mon travail.

Ensuite le frigo.  
Moisissures là aussi et également un vide quasi sidéral. C'est à croire que j'ai épuisé tout ce qui pouvait servir de nourriture dans mon appart, dans le frigo ou dans les placards.  
Je fait rapidement une liste des éléments vitaux, genre le lait, et crée une autre liste pour me dire de faire les courses.

Pour la suite, c'est un mélange subtil de tri des ordures et emballages divers, conserves, cartons, linge sale et 'trucs' pas toujours identifiables.  
C'est dans ce fatras que j'isole quelques objets que je mets à part et bien en vue pour un examen plus poussé.  
Une fois l'ordre, chose toute relative, revenu dans mon chez moi pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je trouve enfin le temps pour retourner à mes petits … trésors, à savoir : - un parfum,  
- un livre,  
- de nombreux petits bouts de papiers,  
- une clé,  
- et bien sûr … une plume.

« Wild forest », nom tout droit sorti de l'imagination en fin de course d'un publicitaire visiblement à court d'idée. C'est le parfum que m'avait offert Kira pour mon premier 'rendez-vous' avec Luc.  
« Guide des relations inter-espèces », petit livre acheté un après-midi d'errance, donnant pleins de conseils remplis de bon sens, parfois même évidents, possédant en particulier un chapitre entier sur les canins et lupins.  
Des notes, ou plutôt des listes, remplis de choses à faire et à ne par faire, du style _« violer Luc dès que je le vois, tant pis si Henri est choqué à vie »_. Il y en a une bonne cinquantaine de la même veine.  
Une clé ouvrant la porte d'un appartement démesuré et surchauffé dans un quartier chic de la ville.  
Une plume noire née des ténèbres éternelles.

Luc.  
Ca fait bizarre.  
Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu dans ce bar, je peux penser à lui clairement, sans être aveuglé par la passion, l'amour ou la terreur.  
Et il y a beaucoup à penser à son sujet. Sur ce qu'il est. Sur ce qu'il a fait. Sur ce qu'il a dit. Sur lui. Sur nous.  
Ca me prend le reste de la journée.  
Je suis obligé de refaire des listes.

Quand j'ai la cervelle prête à me sortir par les oreilles, je passe à autre chose. Je descends les poubelles finalement pleines, remonte pour terminer de ranger et passer un coup d'aspirateur, ranger correctement l'ordinateur d'Harvey, ou plutôt, l'ordinateur qu'on-appelle-désormais-Harvey, y installe une photo de lui comme fond d'écran, m'occupe de mon courrier et des factures et finalement j'appelle Henri.

Après 2 mois, il est temps que je reprenne un peu le boulot, non ?

---

_Luc : _

Ca valait le coup. Même si l'avouer me défrise, Ariel a guéri Sam.  
Et dire que ces putains d'anges n'ont même pas remarqué qu'il s'enfonçait dans la déprime.  
C'est à se demander comment ils se débrouillent habituellement.  
C'était pourtant prévisible, bordel. En moins de deux mois, il perd son petit ami, découvre les démons et les anges, est coupé de ses amis et de son travail, puis enfin il découvre son ami d'enfance assassiné.  
Je connais pas beaucoup de monde capable de supporter tout ça les doigts dans le nez et seul. Et surtout pas Sam.  
Connards d'enluminés.  
J'ai été obligé d'aller leur secouer les puces, tout en ravalant mes insultes pour qu'ils se bougent. Ils ne me croient toujours pas. Pas que ça m'étonne, mais ça reste agaçant de justifier tout ce que je fais concernant Sam.

Enfin … au moins Ariel sait y faire, c'est déjà ça. Sam va mieux. Beaucoup mieux.  
Je l'ai observé après le départ de l'autre et il a fait le grand ménage. Même ses rêves sont plus vivants.  
Il a même repris le travail.  
Pas trop tôt selon moi. J'en avais discuté avec Henri pendant que Sam se terrait chez lui. Lui et les autres se faisaient un sang d'encre. Faut dire qu'ils ont mal accusés le coup de la mort d'Harvey Caroll. Il devait passer souvent.  
L'ambiance qui régnait dans le magasin me manque. Sans Sam, je vois bien que les autres s'ennuient. Gérôme est débordé, Henri est stressé et Joyce se languit de son amour qui est débordé.

Vivement que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Sam me manque à moi aussi.

---

_Samuel :  
_Journal de bord du capitaine Anvéchat, coordonnées espace-temps … euh … premier mercredi du mois, suivi d'une suite de chiffres incompréhensibles.  
J'ai un petit quart d'heure de retard.  
Ca fait que deux jours que j'ai repris et je trouve déjà le moyen d'être en retard. Ca doit être un don, c'est pas possible autrement.  
On est le premier mercredi du mois, jour de revue des travaux en attente, troisième jour après deux mois d'absence et je suis en retard d'un quart d'heure.  
Normalement, je devrais être capable d'entendre depuis chez moi Henri affûter ses bois en pensant à moi.  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Bon il faut dire aussi que l'automne est là. Pour Henri, ça veut dire que les bois qu'il a sur le crâne se retrouvent par terre. Ca froisse un peu sa virilité, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.  
Rétrospectivement, je n'aurais pas dû rire de lui en arrivant lundi. Je l'avais vu aux obsèques il y a deux semaines et il avait encore ses bois. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le retrouver sans. J'ai craqué. Pas malin, indélicat, insultant même, mais à la fin tout le monde riait et ça a facilité les retrouvailles.

J'aurais quand même pas dû.  
Parce que quand Henri n'a plus ses bois, il compense. Plus agressif. Sans pitié. Les premiers mercredis du mois sont pires en automne.

Et là, rien.

Je m'attendais à un regard courroucé au minimum. Je me doutais bien qu'il serait plus tolérant à cause de … enfin … d'Harvey … mais non. Rien de rien.

« Ca m...m'étonne m…moi aussi. » Me confie Gérôme.  
« T…tu l'aurais vu le m…mois dernier, il ét…tait fou. Av…vec t…toi en moins et la r…rentrée en p…plus, il c…courait dans t…tous les s…sens. Il a m…même essayé de m…m'aider. »  
Je grimace. Bambi est doué pour vendre, très doué même, voire utiliser un ordi, mais la dernière fois qu'il a voulu essayer de mettre la main à la pâte, il a réussi je ne sais pas comment à se prendre les bois dans la tour et a failli arracher tous les fils d'un coup de tête.

« Tu l'as laissé faire ? Je demande.  
- C…ca va p…pas non ? J'ét…tais déjà c…content qu…qu'Eg…glantine ne s…sois pas de p…passage. J'av…vais pas b…besoin de t…tenter le d…diable. »

Je souris et me re-concentre sur l'ordinateur sur mon établi. En ce moment, il n'y a pas vraiment de gros problèmes. La plupart de notre travail consiste en des commandes de pc neufs. Les travaux exotiques ne viendront qu'un mois plus tard, une fois que les 'newbies' prendront de l'assurance avec leur nouveau jouet.  
Mais je vois bien que les unités centrales se sont accumulées. C'est certain que Géronimo n'a pas eu le temps de chômer.

Je fronce les sourcils et remets mon casque en place. Je mets la musique à un volume suffisant pour me permettre de ne pas être dérangé par les bruits extérieurs, mais pas assez pour être déconcentré. Et je me remets à la tâche. La cadence de Gérôme de fini de me convaincre qu'il y a trop de boulot pour discuter agréablement.  
Je me suis un peu rouillé en deux mois, mais au bout d'une heure, j'ai repris mon rythme habituel. J'augmente même la cadence.  
Je vais les sentir passer mes deux mois de retard.

Quand la cinquième machine s'installe quasiment d'elle-même sur mon établi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
Encore le coup du porte-tasse… Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.  
Mais en nettoyant la pauvre carcasse, je remarque une nouveauté. J'ai du mal à y croire au départ, mais devant la preuve irréfutable de ce que l'ignorance peut faire commettre, je m'écroule de rire.  
Gérôme s'approche pour voir et commence à partir dans un fou-rire, plus dû sans doute au stress des derniers mois qu'à la situation, mais un fou-rire quand même qui attire Joyce et Henri, de même qu'un couple de clients qui passait par là. Je crois bien que même eux ont ri quand ils ont vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur machine.

Ca, ça m'avait manqué, tiens. L'imagination sans borne des personnes obligées d'avancer à l'aveuglette dans un domaine inconnu.  
Du porte-tasse au grille toast en passant par l'inévitable églantine, j'en ai vu beaucoup.

Mais la carte bancaire dans le lecteur de disquettes, c'est la première fois.

---

3 heure, mon oreille se lève.  
Bon, comme d'hab', il est en retard. Pour un ex-maître du vice, être en retard est un minimum.

Comme je l'ai appris en revenant bosser, Luc fait une visite quotidienne au magasin. Ca a permis à toute l'équipe d'avoir des nouvelles de moi et à tout le monde de s'habituer à lui. En fait, il leur a tellement rendu visite durant mon absence qu'ils le connaissent mieux que moi.

Si je ne connaissais pas toute la vérité à son sujet, j'en serais presque jaloux.

Son heure approximative se situe aux alentours de 3 heure de l'après-midi, ou alors à 11 heure, juste avant d'aller manger. D'après Gérônimo, ils ont déjà fait la moitié des restos de la ville, les repas les plus chers étant offerts par Luc.  
C'est un peu déloyal à première vue, mais quand on a autant de fric que lui et aussi peu d'inhibition, c'est presque normal.

Toujours en est-il qu'en moins de trois jours, je me suis déjà habitué à ses visites. Je les attends, même.

Je vois Gérôme qui commence doucement à pouffer alors que j'ai à peine bougé mon oreille. Il me suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre que ma queue m'a encore trahie. Elle est en train de se balancer en rythme avec le tic-tac de l'horloge.  
Je me contente de lui tirer la langue et retourne à mon travail, mon oreille aux aguets.

Je suis impatient. Okay, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais ce n'est pas de la passion. J'ai hâte de le voir car j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.  
Maintenant que je peux vraiment penser à lui, avec tout ce qu'il faut savoir à son sujet si je puis dire, j'ai remarqué un tas de petits points de détails le concernant que je ne connais pas. Et je meurs de curiosité.

Genre : s'il est Lucifer, il n'a pas de … disons d'existence sociale. Soit. Il est riche à million, si ce n'est plus. Donc il ne travaille pas. Aucun intérêt.  
Alors pourquoi diable n'est-il pas foutu capable d'arriver à l'heure ?!

Euh …  
Note pour plus tard, éviter les expressions du style 'pourquoi diable'. On ne sait jamais.

Malheureusement, cette question, comme un tas d'autres (j'ai la liste dans la poche), ben je me vois mal les lui poser dans la salle café avec les autres autour.  
Donc …

« Ca te dirait de boire un café après le boulot ? »  
Je souris nerveusement après avoir posé la question à Luc. On est au comptoir du magasin, j'ai pratiquement sauté de ma chaise quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai pataugé 2 minutes dans les civilités avant de lui poser la question.  
C'est sans doute la réplique la plus conne que je me rappelle avoir lancé. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, mais elle a au moins le mérite d'être claire.  
Tellement claire que du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Henri, qui nous regardait depuis le début, sortir en douce d'un tiroir un petit sachet de plastique clairement identifiable.

« Henri, tu me ranges ça immédiatement ! Je lui lance avec le regard le plus sévère que je connaisse.  
- Oooooh … T'es sûr ? fait-il dépité.  
- Oui !  
- Ah bon. Bon ben Luc, désolé, mais ce sera encore ceinture pour ce soir » lance-t-il au loup noir avec un grand sourire innocent.

Je me prends le front d'un air outragé et fatigué alors que Luc part dans un grand rire, suivi de Henri, alors que Gérôme et Joyce secouent la tête mais souriant néanmoins.  
« T'as jamais entendu parler du tact, Bambi ? je demande  
- Si, mais ça fait perdre trop de temps.  
- Tu devrais l'écouter, fait Luc. C'est un Sage.  
- Ah non, l'encourage pas, pitié ! »  
Et pendant que je me lamente, Luc serre la main de Henri pour le remercier de son aide dans sa conquête de moi. Misère… Face à une pareille équipe, je sens que les journées vont être dures.

Mais bon… dans un sens, Henri n'a pas complètement tort.  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait :  
« Oh et puis merde, tiens ! Luc ! Ce soir, au Carpe Diem, 18h.  
– Hein ? fait Luc, arraché à son remerciement débordant.  
– On ira se prendre un café là-bas. Ca te va ? »

Luc me regarde surpris, puis se retourne vers un cerf aussi surpris que lui.  
« Ben dis donc ! Quelle autorité ! Tu devrais lui donner plus de conseils comme ça, Henri.  
– Enfin, mes efforts portent leurs fruits… Je suis tout ému… répond celui-ci en faisant mine d'écraser une larme.  
– Bon ben moi, je prends ça comme un oui. » je fais en retournant à mon établi, faussement vexé.  
J'ai à peine le temps de faire un quart de tour que Luc m'attrape la main et m'attire à lui par-dessus le comptoir et me plante un baiser sur la nuque.  
« A vos ordres, mon prince » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.  
Je le récompense d'un sourire et m'échappe à son étreinte pour retourner à mon travail, satisfait d'avoir passé l'étape numéro un.

---

L'étape numéro deux, ce sera plus simple, je m'étais dis.  
Avec mes listes, Luc devant moi et dans un bar où je sais que traîne habituellement des démons, je pensais que lui parler normalement de lui n'aurait pas posé de problèmes.  
Comme quoi, vous pouvez toujours faire confiance à un démon pour foutre en l'air tous vos beaux plans.

Bon, il est 18h et des brouettes. On est au bar habituel, ou plus exactement au seul et unique bar que nous connaissons tous les deux (surtout moi). Luc et moi sommes assis à une table un peu en retrait et le volume sonore ambiant nous assure une bonne intimité. J'ai ma liste de questions à la main.  
Le hic ? La tenue de mon cher démon. Je n'ose pas dire sexy, ce serait encore en dessous de la vérité.  
Je parle même pas de son attitude et encore moins des regards qu'il me lance. Ou de son pied que je sens contre mon mollet.  
Je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Il sait que je veux une conversation sérieuse. Il est hors de question que -  
« Vire ta main de là ! je hurle à moitié.  
– Ben quoi ? me fait-il d'un air innocent. J'essaie juste de voir si mes efforts sont efficaces…  
– Je t'en prie, Luc ! Je n'ai pas proposé cette sortie pour ça, je te rappelle.  
– Je sais bien, mais à force de ne plus te voir, je commence à me demander si je te fais encore de l'effet. C'est à peine si j'arrive à te faire rougir, maintenant.  
– Luc…  
– Dis-moi au moins si tu bandes. »  
Il pose cette question comme s'il me demandait le temps qu'il fait, le sourire charmeur en moins.  
Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer afin de ne par rougir, histoire de ne pas me trahir.  
Peine perdue.  
Il m'agace !

Je l'entends éclater de rire puis, satisfait, reposer son pied juste à côté du mien, à un endroit moins provocant.  
« C'est bon, je suis rassuré. Je t'autorise à commencer la partie sérieuse de la soirée.  
– Mouais, tu parles. Comme si ça pouvait rester sérieux deux minutes avec toi.  
– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sérieux que ça doit forcément être triste. Alors… c'est quoi la première de ta liste de question ? me demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
– Ben… Tu sais… Je sais qui tu es, tout ça, où tu habites, mais…  
– … Oui… ?  
– Bon, d'accord, c'est stupide, mais ton nom, il veut dire quoi ?  
– Quoi ? Lucifer ?  
– Non, Xard. Parce que tel que je te connais, t'as pas piqué au hasard un nom dans l'annuaire. »

Luc me fait un petit sourire.  
« Bien deviné. Mais ça ne va pas chercher bien loin. En fait, c'est Drax à l'envers. Drax ou Draco.  
– C'est tout ?  
– Ben oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
– Ben… à quelque chose de plus… sexuel je dois dire… » je réponds, embarrassé.

Le fou-rire qui terrasse le 'dragon' me rend un peu honteux de ma question, je dois bien l'avouer.  
« Tu sais, me dit-il une fois remis, si toutes tes questions sont aussi simple, ça risque d'être court comme soirée.  
– Nan nan, t'inquiètes, j'en ai des mieux. Comme par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre de tes journées pour arriver toujours à la bourre ? Tu ne travailles pas, que je sache.  
– Ah. Ben tu sais, ça, c'est un peu de ta faute. Depuis que tu m'as montré Black'n'White…  
– Quoi ? T'y passes quand même pas toutes tes journées, quand même ?  
– Ben à celui-là, non. Il est un peu trop simple, pour tout te dire. Mais y'en a d'autre…  
– Laisse-moi deviner… GTA, par exemple ?  
– Tu connais ? » me fait-il avec des grands yeux d'enfant un matin de noël.

Je me prends le front tellement je suis atterré. J'ai réussi à transformer Satan en geek. Quoiqu'avec lui, on peut jamais être sûr de rien.  
« Bon, ok, on passe à une autre question. Plus dur, cette fois : y a quoi entre toi et Gabriel ? »  
Tout de suite, l'air enfantin de Luc disparaît pour faire place à un froncement de sourcil. J'ai du toucher une corde sensible.  
« Je suis Lucifer et il est l'archange Gabriel. Y a rien à dire de plus, répond-il sèchement.  
– Vraiment ? Pourtant, t'es moins agressif quand tu parles d'Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison.  
– Passe à la question suivante, m'ordonne-t-il.  
- Luc… »  
Il fait une brève grimace de contrariété et détourne le regard. Cette fois, fini le numéro de charme. Preuve supplémentaire s'il m'en fallait une autre. Quelques secondes de silence se passent avant qu'il ne dise :  
« Gabe… Il… est le toutou d'Adel. Son fouille-merde attitré. Quand j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus voir Lilith, Gabe m'a surveillé, de son propre chef. Il voyait d'un sale œil mon histoire avec elle. Quand je me suis parjuré, il a averti Adel qui, je ne sais pour quelle raison, n'est pas intervenu, mais Gabe a continué de nous surveiller. »  
Luc s'interrompt un instant pour boire une gorgée de sa despé et reprend d'une voix un chouya plus triste.  
« Quand Lilith s'est fait attaquée par les villageois, il était présent. Il s'est contenté de regarder, fidèle à la règle _'on ne doit pas interférer avec l'ordre naturel des choses'_. Les décisions et les actes des mortels faisant partie dudit ordre, il n'est pas intervenu alors qu'ils la lapidaient. »  
Nouvelle gorgée.  
« Il s'est contenté de regarder. »  
Luc finit sa bouteille et la repose violemment sur la table puis fixe ses yeux droit dans les miens.  
Son regard haineux est de sang et d'argent.  
« Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas supporter ce misérable connard. T'es content ? »

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. De toute façon, y a rien à dire, ça tombe bien.  
Mais c'est vrai que, comme règle, c'est assez bizarre. Enfin quoi, si moi j'avais le pouvoir de faire le bien autour de moi, je ne m'en priverais pas… Encore que… si c'est pour voir arriver chez moi six milliards d'étranger toutes les deux secondes…  
Pourtant, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne un peu.  
Gabriel est intervenu pour Gérôme.  
« Euh…, je commence. Et pour Gérôme… Il lui a pourtant sauvé la vie… »  
Luc me jette un coup d'œil, puis semble réfléchir et lance :  
« Lévy.  
– Hein ?  
– L'accident de Gérôme est dû à un démon. Donc il est intervenu.  
– Mais… Comment il savait ? Je veux dire…  
– L'avenir appartient aux anges. Le passé aux démons. C'est le partage qui a eu lieu lors de ma Chute.  
– Oh… Mais pour Lilith… tu aurais du savoir, non ?  
– Si je n'étais pas déjà en train de faire quelque chose, oui, sans doute. Tout comme Gabriel savait sans doute pour ton ami Harvey. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient là pour te protéger de moi et de moi seulement. Si le type t'avait tué ce soir-là, tout aurait été résolu. Toi mort, plus de soucis et j'aurais sans doute repris ma place aux Enfers. Les anges auraient gagné sur toute la ligne. Mais comme l'avenir est toujours en mouvement, comme le dit si bien Yoda, ils ont du être très déçus. »  
Il me lance un regard entre mépris et tristesse.  
« Et toi qui leur faisait confiance… »

Je dois avoir l'air misérable car Luc s'excuse aussitôt.  
« Pardon. Je devrais pas t'engueuler, t'y es pour rien, me dit-il d'un regard plus doux et moins rouge.  
– Ben j'ai posé la question quand même…  
– Tu m'avais prévenu qu'elle serait plus dure. T'avais pas menti, fait-il avec un sourire.  
– Tu veux qu'on arrête là pour les questions ?  
– Non, tu peux continuer. Promis, je me fâcherai plus. Vas-y.  
– Okay… euh… alors… ah oui. Pourquoi t'es parti ? Des Enfers, je précise.  
– Ah, ça ? »

Luc se penche alors en arrière et regarde au plafond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Eh bien, c'est simple. Mon deuil s'est terminé.  
– Quoi ? Comme ça ? D'un coup, après cinq mille ans de deuil et de baston avec Dieu, c'est fini ?  
– Dix mille ans, corrige-t-il. Et c'est presque ça, oui. Faut quand même ajouter que je commençais à m'emmerder grave. Ca finissait par être trop facile. Et puis… »  
Il prend sa bouteille et fait un signe au barman qui passait. Celui-ci vient la récupérer et Luc en demande une autre.  
« Et puis ? je demande.  
– Et puis un mortel avait attiré mon regard. J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon prétexte pour me barrer.  
– T'as laissé tomber le trône des Enfers pour une histoire de cul ? fais-je, incrédule.  
– Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, c'est à cause d'une histoire de cul que tout ce bordel a commencé.  
– Oh… »

Décidément, plus j'y pense et plus je crois que Dieu aurait mieux fait de créer les anges avec un sexe pour leur permettre de tirer un coup pour se défouler de temps en temps. J'ai comme l'impression que ça aurait éviter bien des conneries.  
« Ca, tu peux le dire, mon mortel adoré, fait alors Luc.  
– Hey ! Sors de mes pensées, tu veux ?! C'est perso !  
– Ben dans ce cas, va falloir que t'apprennes à penser moins fort, dit-il en rigolant  
– Je ne rigole pas, Luc. Lis pas mes pensées !  
– Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix, peut-être ? J'entends les pensées. J'ai été créé quasiment pour ça. C'est comme si tu me demandais de fermer des yeux sans paupières, Sam.  
– Mouais… Ben essaie quand même, tu veux bien. J'aimerais bien éviter que certaines pensées tombe dans le domaine public.  
– Si je considère tout ce que j'entends quand je marche dans la rue, t'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, tu sais.  
– Mouais quand même. Et mis à part fouiner dans la tête des autres, j'peux savoir que ce que t'as foutu pendant cent ans sur terre ? » je demande en avalant une gorgée de mon verre de lait d'un geste que j'espère colérique.  
A voir l'air amusé de Luc, je sais que ça ne prend pas.  
En fait je suis plus gêné par le fait qu'un domaine supposé secret soit violé. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose d'intime à lui cacher. Mais quand même. C'est MES pensées à moi.  
Sur quoi je lui tire mentalement la langue.

« Et bien j'ai voyagé, tout simplement. » répond-il.  
Je cligne des yeux.  
« Pardon ?  
– Au lieu de mentaliser des conneries, essaie un peu de suivre un peu la conversation, veux-tu ? me réprimande-t-il en souriant. Je te disais que depuis que je suis à la surface, je me ballade.  
– Euh… Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai demandé. C'est le numéro 5 sur ma liste… Et où ça ?  
– Ben partout. J'ai eu le temps, me répond-il en tirant la langue.  
– Ah oué mais là je comprends plus. T'es Satan… la Terre, tu connais déjà en long, en large et travers, non ?  
– C'est parce que, contrairement aux mortels, moi, je voyage pour visiter les gens.  
– Toujours pas clair, ton truc. Les gens aussi, tu connais.  
– Pour que tu comprennes bien, c'est comme fouiller un ordinateur pour voir ce qui ne va pas et fouiller un ordinateur pour l'admirer. Le point de vue n'est plus le même. Et puis ça m'a permis de voir les copains et de connaître des gens intéressants.  
– Oookay. Je crois que je commence à piger… Toujours le cul, c'est ça ? » fais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Luc se remet à rire. Ce n'est vraiment qu'à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que son rire m'a manqué.  
« Tu sais, me dit-il, y a pas que le cul dans la vie. Y a le cœur aussi.  
– Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! » fait soudain quelqu'un dans mon dos, un quelqu'un qui me pose sa main sur l'épaule.  
Je tourne aussitôt la tête pour voir à qui appartient cette main et j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir le chat noir qui, la première fois que j'ai vu Luc, avait monopolisé son attention : le chat voleur de loup.  
« Non, Samuel, je te l'ai déjà dit, me corrige aussitôt Luc. André n'est pas un voleur de loups mais de chats. C'est toi qu'il voulait. »  
Et pour me prouver ses propos, André glisse sa main de mon épaule à mon dos pour descendre...  
« Hey ! je hurle en me dégageant.  
– André… menace gentiment Luc. Il est à moi. Pas touche.  
– Ooooh, fait le démon, déçu. Je t'ai connu plus prêteur…  
– Hey ! je re-hurle à Luc, cette fois. Chuis pas ta propriété !  
– Ca veux dire que t'es libre ? » me fait aussitôt André les yeux gourmands.

Je suis tenté de demander une fois de plus l'aide de Luc, mais celui-ci, écroulé sur la table, semble vraiment s'amuser de la situation.  
« Lucié… je gémis à son attention tout en écartant les mains baladeuses du félin.  
– D'accord, ça suffit André, tu vas le faire fuir, dit-il au démon qui s'exécute immédiatement. Que je te présente quand même mon libidineux ami. Samuel, voici Andréalphus, démon de la luxure. André, voici Sam.  
– Enchanté ! fait André, me saisissant la main pour me saluer et en profiter pour la palper à souhait. Vraiment…  
– Euh… Salut ?  
– Tu sais, me fait-il à voix basse en se rapprochant de moi, c'est moi qui ai tout appris à Lucce sur le sexe et comment s'en servir. Alors si un jour ça te dis… »  
J'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver la langue rose du chat qui tente de me lécher l'oreille et de retirer ma main de la sienne. Luc, plutôt que de m'aider, s'est remis à rigoler.  
« Mais… je… enfin… merci, mais… euh… pour l'instant… je… je crois… je crois que… non… ce…  
– T'as tort, tu sais. J'en ai une grosse et je sais m'en servir. Tu veux voir ? »

Hypnotisé par la vulgarité et l'horreur, je ne peux que regarder bouche bée le démon commencer à ouvrir son pantalon.  
« André ! hurle Luc entre deux éclats de rire. Pas ici ! Tu vas encore te faire jeter ! »  
André s'arrête au troisième bouton et regarde en direction du bar pour voir le patron le regarder d'un air sévère et soupçonneux. Pour ma part, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard incrédule du pubis du démon – sans sous-vêtement – d'où je distingue la base d'un pénis disproportionné.  
Je sursaute à moitié quand le chat referme son jean. Je remonte immédiatement le regard vers lui pour croiser son regard victorieux.  
« Alors ? Impressionnant, non ?  
– Je… je… bégaie-je.  
– Je te déconseille d'accepter, fait Luc qui a réussi à retrouver son calme mais qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Parce qu'il te baiserait à mort. Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, crois-moi... Même si je dois avouer que ça peut valoir le coup. »  
Je jette un coup d'œil incrédule à Luc puis à André, tout sourire lui aussi, puis ferme les yeux et m'accoude à la table.  
« C'est la dernière fois que je viens dans ce bar ! » fais-je, atterré, la tête entre les mains.  
Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fait qu'ajouter à l'hilarité des deux démons.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour ce soir, moi. Amusez-vous bien ! A plus Lucce !  
– A plus tard, André ! »  
En retournant au bar, le démon croise le barman qui le regarde d'un air soupçonneux puis qui apporte une nouvelle bouteille à Luc.  
Une fois le barman parti, je lance :  
« Tous tes amis sont comme ça ?  
– Comment ça, comme ça ?  
– Tous aussi barges ?  
– Ben tu sais… L'équilibre mental n'est pas vraiment un avantage pour un démon. C'est même handicapant.  
– … Grand Sphinx…  
– Mais bon, j'ai un peu exagéré pour André.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui. Je suis sûr que si je le lui demandais, il te laisserait un peu en vie…  
– Luc ! fais-je, outré. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec ce… ce… dépravé !  
– Oh allez ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la voir en entier.  
– Mais non !  
– Et de la toucher…  
– Luc !  
– Et de la goût…  
– Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de lire mes pensées !  
– Alors pense moins fort. André lui aussi les a entendu, me dit-il avec un sourire.  
– Il a… ? Ooh merde…  
– Mais tu sais, je suis ravi que tu ne veuilles que coucher avec moi. J'en suis très flatté, même.  
– Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi, Luc.  
– Pense moins fort…  
– … du moins pas ce soir… admets-je avec un grincement de dents.  
– Tu es sûr ?  
– Oui !  
– Pourtant… maintenant que tu sais que je suis un démon, y a un tas de trucs qu'on pourrait faire. Imagine un peu…  
– J'ai dit non !  
– On peut déjà se passer de capotes, tu sais. Les démons n'attrapent pas de maladies.  
– … Lucié…  
– Ou alors je peux te montrer tout ce que je peux faire avec mes ailes…  
– … Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres fantasmes pour avoir envie de toi… » fais-je timidement en fixant mon verre.

Luc s'interrompt dans sa liste et me regarde, puis pose sa bouteille sur la table.  
« Alors pourquoi attendre ? me demande-t-il.  
– Lucié… Je suis… j'étais athée. Et tout d'un coup, je me prends tous les démons et tous les anges en pleine gueule. Littéralement. Je… Ca me fout la trouille. Tu me demandes de rentrer de plein pied dans une guerre où je serais comme un insecte entre deux armées prêtes à tirer. Harvey en est mort…Je veux savoir où je mets les pieds et je veux savoir si notre amour sera suffisant. Et j'ai besoin de… décanter tout ça. Je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. D'accord ? »

Luc me regarde d'un air tendre et finit par me dire :  
« Si c'est du temps que tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux attendre. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Alors… N'hésite pas trop, ok ? »  
Je hoche la tête et finis mon verre de lait pendant que Luc finit d'une longue gorgée sa bouteille.  
« On y va ? me demande-t-il.  
– D'accord. On se voit demain ?  
– Comme toujours, mon amour. »  
Il m'embrasse sur la truffe, et nous sortons.

Et quand je passe à proximité du bar, je sens une tape sur mes fesses.

---

_Luc : _

Il va finir par me faire tourner chèvre !  
Je sais bien ce qui se passe dans sa tête de chat, mais tout éternel que je suis, je ne suis pas immunisé par la frustration. Et flirter avec lui, le tenter sans qu'il ne cède, le côtoyer tous les jours… Pour un peu j'en attraperais des cheveux blancs… si je pouvais.  
Et puis c'est ma faute aussi. J'ai fait la connerie de lui apprendre le 'truc' pour que je ne puisse plus lire ses pensées. Bon ce n'est pas parfait, encore heureux, mais il fait des progrès, et du coup, pour savoir ce qu'il pense, ben je repasserai.

Mais bon, je râle, je râle, mais… il me sourit, il me parle, je peux être avec lui, on boit des cafés, on mange et à l'occasion, on boit un coup ensemble. Si seulement je pouvais le saouler un peu…  
Heureusement que Henri est là pour me filer un coup de main.  
Mais maintenant c'est à lui de décider. Je peux attendre.  
Encore un peu.

Si seulement les autres délavés n'étaient pas là à chacun de nos déplacements, ce serait parfait. Heureusement que je suis un exhibitionniste à mes heures. Et puis rien que l'idée de les choquer un peu me donne à chaque fois du cœur à l'ouvrage.

---

_Samuel : _

Bon, que ce soit clair une bonne fois pour toute : je HAIS l'automne !  
Qui a pu avoir l'idée de créer une saison aussi pourrie après une saison aussi ensoleillée ? C'est comme recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en période de rut.  
Brrrr !  
Il faut avouer aussi que j'apprécie nettement moins cette saison lorsqu'il pleut. Et que je suis dessous. Sans parapluie. Et donc mouillé. Re-brrrr !

La pluie nous a 'surpris' – surtout moi parce que Lucié a l'air de s'en foutre royalement – à la sortie du resto. Un italien. J'adooore les pâtes. Avec tout ce qu'il faut de crème et d'œufs. Miam. Que saint Garfield bénisse la cuisine italienne.  
Lucié a tenté de me convertir à pizza à l'andouille, mais il avait mis tellement de piment que j'ai du vider la bouteille d'eau dans les 5 secondes qui ont suivi.  
Une bonne soirée, ambiance cool (et pour une fois sans musique italienne des années 60, merci grand Sphinx), température ni trop peu, ni trop assez. En bref une bonne soirée, même si mon petit démon majeur a insisté pour payer la totalité, ce qui me donne l'impression de me faire entretenir et qu'il sait que je déteste.  
Y a pire comme contrariété.

Tout était parfait, en somme, jusqu'à ce que le ciel nous tombe dessus en petites gouttes glaciales alors qu'on se dirigeait vers sa voiture.  
Et évidemment, rien que pour m'embêter, la petite pluie se transforme en grosse pluie. Alors je fais ce que tout être intelligent se doit de faire.  
Je cours.  
Lucié me regarde deux secondes surpris puis semble enfin réaliser qu'il pleut. Alors il court lui aussi, mais juste pour me rattraper.  
« Je croyais que seul les chats échaudés craignaient l'eau froide » me lance-t-il d'un ton goguenard.  
Je tourne la tête pour lui tirer dignement la langue et sens mon pied droit pourtant en contact avec le sol faire un déplacement non autorisé vers la gauche. Mon cerveau a alors une réaction parfaitement légitime : il stoppe tout fonctionnement afin de ne pas avoir plus tard l'occasion de se remémorer l'humiliation de la chute. Et je me retrouve à cligner des yeux dans une petite mare fraîchement formée pendant qu'un grand couillon de loup se paye joyeusement ma fiole.  
Je foudroie du regard le tas de feuilles mortes mouillées coupables de ma chute et me re-concentre illico sur Lucié et tente de l'arroser alors qu'il est déjà trempé par la pluie. Moi, par contre, je suis détrempé, de la semelle au bout des moustaches.

« Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, démon sans cœur. » fais-je d'une voix mi-agacée, mi-luttant contre le rire communicatif de Lucié.  
Ce dernier se reprend un peu puis m'aide à me remettre debout.  
« Je m'excuse, fait-il pas du tout repentant, mais on m'avait toujours dit que les chats retombait toujours sur ses pattes.  
– Si tu m'avais donné 1 mètre de plus, peut-être. Mais là, le sol était trop haut… enfin, j'me comprends, dis-je tout en retirant ma veste et l'essorant du mieux possible.  
– Ah bah j'espère que tu te comprends.  
– Oh ça va, toi. Et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute.  
– _Ma _faute ?  
– Exactement ! Tu m'as déconcentré de ma course !  
– Ah bon… Et c'est pour ça que tu restes là alors qu'il pleut encore à verse ?  
– Ah merde ! »  
Et je repars aussitôt.

Installés confortablement dans sa voiture, ma veste essorée protégeant les sièges, je me rends compte que Luc a pris la direction de son appart.  
« Euh… ma voiture est toujours au boulot, tu sais…  
– Oui, je sais, mais tu vas attraper la crève si tu ne te sèches pas. On est à 5 minutes de chez moi alors qu'avec ta voiture, tu ne seras pas chez toi avant vingt bonnes minutes. Tu préfères quoi ?  
– Okay… va pour ton appart. Mais dès que je suis sec, j'y vais. Et vu la température qu'il fait chez toi, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.  
– Si tu veux, commence-t-il, je connais un bon moyen pour…  
– Pour passer le temps, oui, je m'en doute. Mais on se contentera de discuter.  
– Oooooh. » fait-il, déçu.

Mais sa grimace est tellement théâtrale que je dois détourner le regard pour lui cacher mon sourire. Manquerait plus qu'il prenne ça pour un encouragement.

---

Une fois dans son appartement – toujours aussi chaud – on se précipite tous les deux dans la salle de bain, histoire d'éviter de ruiner le salon.  
Preuve que mon cher démon n'apprécie pas le froid, celui-ci se dessape entièrement, ne laissant que la plume, et attrape une serviette pour se sécher. Je remarque qu'il le fait très sommairement vu que de la vapeur commence déjà à s'élever de sa fourrure.  
Preuve que je n'apprécie pas le froid non plus, le spectacle qu'il m'offre (involontairement ?) me laisse de glace – ou plus exactement d'eau glacée – et mon attention se porte bientôt sur les boutons difficiles à défaire de ma chemise détrempée.  
Quand j'arrive enfin à enlever cette satanée chemise collante, Lucié me pose sa serviette –– chaude – sur les épaules, en profite pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ma nuque puis se dirige vers la porte, me laissant légèrement rosissant.  
« Je te rapporte une robe de chambre ?  
– Euh… fais-je en me rappelant une robe de chambre en soie assez courte.  
– A moins que tu ne préfères rester…  
– Un survet plutôt, je m'écrie rapidement.  
– Oooh… soupire-t-il, déçu.  
– Râles pas, tu pourras quand même me voir torse nu, dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
– Oui, mais je comptais plutôt regarder sous la jupe, moi…  
- Dehors ! »

Une fois le loup sorti de la bergerie, pardon, de la salle de bain, je finis de me débattre avec mes vêtements, les entasse dans un coin et me frotte vigoureusement avec la serviette pour me réchauffer jusqu'à ce que Lucié ouvre la porte pour me donner le bas de survêtement promis et prendre le tas de tissu dégoulinant d'eau pour les mettre au sèche-linge.  
De nouveau seul, je prends une autre serviette et finis de me sécher. Mon regard est alors attiré par le miroir.  
Comparé à la dernière fois où je m'y suis regardé, c'est-à-dire quelque chose comme 3 mois, le changement ne peut que me sauter aux yeux. Je savais que j'avais perdu du poids (trop, selon l'avis du médecin et de… ben, tout le monde) mais maintenant, je vois bien que j'ai surtout pris un coup de vieux. Mon poil, à l'origine gris presque foncé s'est éclaircit par endroit, surtout sur le visage, et les joues creuses et la plume noire n'arrangent rien non plus.  
Faut vraiment que je me remplume.  
Je réalise alors combien le temps passe vite, à quel point Lucié avait raison, que je n'ai pas énormément de temps à gaspiller.  
Et plus important, je m'aperçois qu'il y a peu de personnes avec qui j'ai envie de le gaspiller.

Dans le salon, je rejoins Lucié qui est installé au 'bar' de la cuisine avec devant lui deux tasses de thé fumant.  
Sans surprise, je remarque qu'il est nu.  
Voyant mon regard mi-agacé mi-blasé, il me sourit.  
« Tu m'excuseras pour la tenue, mais il y a déjà peu de monde avec qui je peux me mettre dans cette tenue sans arrière-pensées.  
– Lucié, tu as _toujours_ des arrière-pensées.  
– Oui, mais comme tu les connais déjà, ça ne compte pas. »  
Il me tend ma tasse avec un grand sourire, tasse dans laquelle je prends une gorgée brûlante mais agréable et le remercie.  
Puis je le regarde, un poil gêné, et il me rend mon regard, la gêne en moins. Considérant mon silence, il me dit :  
« Il y a un problème ? »  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais comme je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, je préfère la refermer et je secoue la tête.  
Lucié soulève un sourcil interrogateur. Pour ma part, je retourne à la contemplation de mon thé jusqu'à ce que je me décide.  
Toujours sous le regard intrigué de Lucié, je pose ma tasse et me penche vers lui et je mets une main sur sa joue, l'attire vers moi et dépose doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Une chose est certaine, il me fait toujours autant d'effet. Je crois même que je gémis un peu, à la fois de soulagement et de plaisir. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je me redresse et Lucié, souriant, pose sa main sur mon avant bras.  
« Tu est sûr ? me demande-t-il.  
– Que c'est une bonne idée ? Non, absolument pas. Mais si tu veux savoir si je suis sûr de mes sentiments pour toi et si tu veux savoir si je veux revenir habiter avec toi, alors la réponse est oui.  
– Non. »

---

_Luc : _

Nous sursautons et Sam se retourne pour voir d'où vient la voix.  
Moi, je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux pour contempler l'origine du trouble-fête. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _des_ trouble-fêtes.  
Gabriel et Ariel.  
En complet blanc et toutes plumes dehors. Et Gabe a sorti son épée.  
« Harry ? » fait Sam.  
Moi, je craque.

« Foutre au cul de Nom de Dieu ! HORS DE CHEZ MOI ! FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI, GABE ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
– Non, répond-il d'un calme olympien.  
– Ouooh Bordel ! Tu l'auras cherch…  
– Je ne peux autoriser cela, Lucce ! dit-il toujours aussi calme mais un ton plus haut, déterminé, alors qu'Ariel jette des regards inquiets entre moi, Gabe et Sam.  
– Mais tu n'as RIEN à autoriser, pauvre con ! C'est SA volonté et la MIENNE ! NOUS ! On ne te demande pas ton avis !  
– Mais essaye de comprendre !  
– Comprendre quoi ? Que tu as décidé de me pourrir l'existence pour l'éternité ? Ca je l'avais déjà compris, pauvre con !  
– LA DERNIERE FOIS, TA FAUTE A CREE L'ENFER ET LES DEMONS ! TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU CHERCHES A CREER CETTE FOIS-CI ? »

Je suis sur le cul. De tout le temps que j'ai passé avec ou contre lui, jamais, _jamais_ je n'avais vu Gabe s'emporter. Ca ne dure pas, d'ailleurs, mais je le regarde vraiment et je comprends que Gabe est plus terrorisé qu'en rogne.  
Gabriel se redresse et reprend une pose plus calme, rajuste d'une pensée ses ailes qui s'étaient ébouriffées sur le coup et prend une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :  
« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir émerger une troisième puissance, Lucce. Je suis venu mettre un terme à cette folie. »  
Et il soulève son énorme épée qui s'enflamme à son ordre.  
Immédiatement après lui, Ariel, de moins en moins rassuré, fait apparaître son épée dans un éclair de flamme.

C'en est trop. J'éclate de rire.  
« HAHAHAHAHA !! On peut dire que tu as toujours eu le mot pour rire, Gabe ! Tu veux me défier à l'épée ?! Moi ?! Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Aurais-tu oublié qui t'a enseigné l'art de manier l'épée ? Même si le jeune Ariel a le don du combat, vous ne parviendrez jamais à… me… v… »  
Je m'interromps au fur et à mesure que la compréhension me frappe, effaçant mon sourire. Le regard déterminé de Gabe montre bien qu'il ne se fait aucune illusion quant à ses chances de pouvoir me vaincre et me renvoyer aux Abysses infernales.  
Ce qui ne lui laisse plus qu'une autre cible.

Sam.

Je me transforme aussitôt.  
« Jamais je ne te laisserai le toucher, TU M'ENTENDS ?!  
– Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, Lucce, répond-il et se mettant en position pendant que Sam, incrédule et horrifié, vient se placer derrière moi, ou plutôt loin des anges.  
– _Renonce !_ Même si tu y parvenais, ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.  
– Je te connais ! Tu reprendras le trône de l'Enfer ! C'est le seul endroit où tu puisses être ! me lance Gabe tout en s'éloignant de Ariel.  
– Vous allez commettre un meurtre ! Vous allez tuer un innocent ! Rien que pour cela, Adel t'enverras me rejoindre en bas et je me ferais un plaisir de t'accueillir !  
– Tu ne nous laisses pas d'autre choix ! Nous devons tout arrêter maintenant ! Et tout aussi fort sois-tu, tu ne pourras nous contenir tous les deux, Lucce !  
– Ah ouais ?! Et bien tu vas être déçu, Gaby, car j'ai appris un ou deux trucs depuis notre dernier duel ! »  
Et je sors mes deux épées.

---

_Samuel : _

Non !  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
Ils sont venus pour me tuer !  
Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?!

A peine Lucié, version godzilla, a sorti ses deux hachoirs brûlant de flammes noires que le combat s'est engagé. Mais je suis tellement sous le choc que je l'ignore.  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
Harry. Je vois Harry avec Gabriel se battre avec Lucié. Et Harry essaye de me tuer. Pourtant, je vois aux regards qu'il me lance depuis qu'il est 'arrivé' que ça ne lui plait pas. Son regard est triste, mais je sens que ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera.  
Quant à Gabriel, le foutu Archange Gabriel, son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Il a un devoir à accomplir et rien ne le détournera. Il a un regard de fanatique, la bave en moins.

Je reculerais bien encore, mais le mur ne veux rien savoir. Alors je regarde le combat.  
C'est titanesque. C'est une chance que l'appartement de Lucié soit grand car si c'était dans le mien, ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient détruit tous les murs.  
Harry est étonnant. Il bouge à une vitesse… Et Gabriel et sa pelle à tarte... Au premier coup d'œil, je me disais qu'il serait plus lent, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Ou alors ils sont tellement bons qu'à leur niveau, il n'existe qu'une seule vitesse : vite !  
Mais des trois, c'est bien Lucié le plus impressionnant. Lucifer, j'ai envie de dire, car en ce moment, _c'est_ lui. Et malgré ses ailes qui me cachent la moitié du spectacle tout en frappant ses adversaires, il réussit à ne pas perdre un centimètre de terrain.  
Et chaque coup tonne comme le tonnerre et fait trembler l'immeuble.

Je ne comprends quasiment rien de ce que je vois, tellement c'est impressionnant et assourdissant. J'ai l'impression de voir des plumes voler dans tous les sens, je vois chacun des deux anges frapper puis être frappés, chacun leur tour.  
Puis il y a un éclair et Lucié perd une épée qui vient traverser le mur de la chambre.

« ARIEL ! » hurle Gabriel.  
Et Harry, plus grand que moi désormais, ses deux ailes ébouriffées ouvertes derrière lui, son visage auréolé de lumière, se retrouve devant moi, tandis que son supérieur donne tout ce qu'il a pour occuper Lucié.  
Son regard est triste mais son bras, armé de son épée, se lève sans trembler. Je ne peux que le regarder, incrédule.

Et son bras ne s'abaisse pas.  
« Pardon… je… murmure-t-il, à peine audible dans vacarme de la bataille.  
– ARIEL ! hurle Gabriel.  
– SAM ! hurle Lucié.  
– Je…  
– MAINTENANT !  
– Je… ne peux pas…  
– ARIEL ! »  
Harry me regarde, une larme roulant sur sa joue, et du coin de l'œil, je vois Gabriel rejoindre l'épée de Lucié dans la chambre, agrandissant trou dans le mur.  
Devinant ce qui va suivre, j'agis d'instinct.  
Je hurle « NON ! » et je pousse Harry.

Et reçois le coup qui lui était destiné.

---

_Luc : _

Je reste une seconde figé à contempler la scène.  
Ma main.  
Ma main qui tient mon épée.  
Ma main qui tient mon épée fichée dans le corps de Sam.

Puis lâche mon épée comme si elle était devenue brûlante et je fais un pas en arrière avant de m'écrouler à genoux devant lui.  
Je le rattrape quand s'écroule et reprend ma forme mortelle dans le mouvement, mon épée disparaissant et laissant une plaie béante cautérisée en plein poitrail. La plaie le traverse de part en part et va de la poitrine gauche au milieu du ventre, mais avec cette épée, n'importe quel mortel mourrait instantanément d'une égratignure.  
Samuel comme un autre.

Les mortels disent que la vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement.  
Je hurle de rage et de chagrin.  
Je pleure.  
Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis cent ans.

J'entends Gabriel s'approcher de moi en boitant et Ariel le rejoindre.  
« Seigneur Gabriel… » dit-il.

Et j'hurle.  
Je hurle le plus fort possible, à en faire trembler les fondements de la réalité, de cette voix que seuls les éternels peuvent entendre.  
Je hurle un nom.  
« **_ADEL !!_******»

Les deux anges en restent muets de stupeurs. Je crois même entendre Gabriel pousser un cri d'indignation.  
Je pleure.  
Ma voix se brise.  
Je prie.  
Je Le prie.

« Adel…  
Tu m'as dit jadis que tu n'interférais jamais avec l'ordre naturel.  
Celui-ci est mort de la main d'un démon…_ Ma _main.  
Je t'en supplie…  
J'implore ton… aide…  
Je…  
Je…  
Pitié…  
…  
Je l'aime… »

Je suis surpris par la main de Gabriel qui m'attrape la peau du cou et la gueule pour me forcer à lui faire face.  
« Misérable ! Comment _oses_-tu ?! Comment oses-tu lui adresser la parole ?! Comment oses-tu lui demander cela après nous avoir tant pris ?! me crache-t-il au visage.  
– Je l'aime… je répète, les yeux en larmes, anéanti de chagrin.  
– Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ?! Toi et ton 'amour' égoïste ! Je devrais te…  
– GABRIEL !! » rugit une voix.

---

__

_Alors c'est ça, la mort ?  
Une courte vie, une souffrance insupportable et … plus rien ?  
Plus personne, plus de douleur, plus de terre ou de ciel ? Juste ce grand décor gris et cette unique lumière ?  
J'en viendrais presque à regretter la compagnie des imbéciles…  
Pourtant j'aurais cru que Lucié serait là… Je ne comprends pas. _

_Bon ben autant aller vers la lumière alors. _

_Durant le 'trajet', j'ai une vieille comptine qui me trotte dans la tête…Bien sûr, je le réadapte avec ce que j'ai sous la main.  
« Et dans ce grand rien, savez-vous ce qu'il y a ?  
Et dans ce grand rien, savez-vous ce qu'il y a ?  
Il y a une lumière, une lumière d'amour mes dames.  
Il y a une lumière, une lumière d'amour mes dames.  
Une lumière dans un grand rien.  
Et dans cette lumière, savez-vous ce qu'il y a ?  
Et dans cette lumière, savez-vous ce qu'il y a ?  
Il y a… » _

_Des anges qui me regardent.  
J'espère que je suis présentable… Mais vu ma mort, y a peu de chance.  
« Approche, me dit l'un d'eux. Approche. N'ai pas peur. »  
Je m'approche docilement et m'arrête à la hauteur de la taille du moins grand, une renarde blanche au regard doux.  
« Quel est ton nom, mortel ? me demande un ours blanc devant un gigantesque livre de lumière flottant dans l'air.  
– Euh…je me nomme Lilith. » _

_Je vois les anges tiquer et se jeter des regards nerveux, puis l'ours se reprend et tourne quelques pages de son livre et déclare :  
« Lilith… malgré les évènements récents et ta conduite orgueilleuse, tu as accepté l'amour de Dieu et ta vie depuis a été guidée uniquement par ton amour, jusqu'à ta mort, dû à cet amour incompris. Le Paradis t'est donc ouvert. Soit bénie, mon enfant.  
– Euh… merci, mais… vous entendez quoi par 'évènements récents' ?  
– Et bien… hésite l'ours, échangeant encore un regard nerveux avec ses collègues, il s'agit de cette affaire avec…avec l'Archange Lucifel.  
– Lucié ? Il est là ?  
– Euh… non, il … euh… » _

_Voir un ange balbutier n'a rien de rassurant. Et l'absence de Lucié m'inquiète beaucoup.  
« Il est pas là ? Il est où alors ? Je peux aller le voir ?  
– Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Il…euh…Vois-tu, mon enfant, Lucifel a commis une grave offense envers Dieu et…et il a été banni…  
– BANNI ?! Mais vous êtes dingues ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
– C'est son amour pour toi, vois-tu… Lucifel t'a aimé plus que Dieu lui-même.  
– Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez banni ? Mais bougre d'ânes ! Où est-il ? Où est Lucié ? Il faut que je lui parle ! » _

_Je commence à tourner dans toutes les directions pour faire face à chacun des anges pour voir lequel pourra me donner les informations quand je remarque que la lumière semble plus présente, plus brillante. Je me tourne vers l'origine de la lumière.  
« En fait, tu ne peux pas le rejoindre, me dit l'ours. Il a été jeté par Dieu au plus bas des Abysses éternelles.  
– Euh… C'est qui ? » fais-je en désignant le nouvel arrivant. _

_A l'origine de la lumière se trouve un gigantesque et majestueux dragon. Si les anges semblent être fait de lumière, ce dragon EST la lumière.  
Attiré par mes cris, il s'est approché et m'observe.  
Et à sa droite se trouve un renard blanc qui me dit :  
« Jeune mortelle, tu as de la chance. Tu es autorisée à contempler Dieu.  
– Dieu ?... DIEU ?! Alors c'est toi, l'imbécile qui a banni Lucié ? » je hurle, hors de moi.  
Tous les anges m'environnant se mettent à ouvrir grands leurs yeux, de même que le dragon, et certains même reculent précipitamment. _

_« Tiens ta langue ! s'écrie l'ours. Il s'agit de l'Eternel notre Dieu !  
– Dieu ou pas, si j'ai bien compris, à cause de notre amour, tu as banni Lucié parce que tu pouvais pas blairer qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Tu parles d'une jalousie mal placée !  
– Tais-toi ! Notre Seigneur t'accepte au Paradis ! Tu devrais le remercier plutôt que de te prononcer sur des sujets auxquels tu ne comprends rien !  
– Votre Paradis ? Si c'est pour rester avec vous, merci bien ! Je passe !  
– Quoi ?! s'écrie le renard. Mais…mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as nulle part ailleurs où aller !  
– Et là d'où je viens, t'appelle ça comment toi ? C'est pas parce que vous vous estimez trop bien pour la terre que vous pouvez la considérer comme rien !  
– Mais c'est impensable ! Tu ne peux refuser…  
– J'vais m'gêner, pauvres cons ! » je lance en m'éloignant déjà. _

_Et je me retourne une dernière fois pour planter mon regard dans celui du dragon.  
« Et toi, face de lézard, je te jure que je t'oublierai pas ! Tu m'entends ? Je… » _

---

_Samuel : _

« … t'oublierai pas… » je marmonne en ouvrant les yeux.

Je suis immédiatement serré par deux bras appartenant à quelqu'un se trouvant derrière moi et qui enfouit son museau humide tout en poussant un cri de joie.  
A en juger par la couleur, je devine aisément leur propriétaire.  
« Lucié… doucement, tu m'écrases, fais-je en caressant son bras.  
– Oh pardon ! » s'excuse-t-il en desserrant sa prise mais en restant dans la même position.

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous.  
Heureusement que je suis déjà allongé.  
Autour de nous il n'y a plus deux mais quatre anges, Gabriel – qui fait la gueule – et Harry – qui lui me sourit joyeusement –, plus un loup et un renard, blancs, forcément, et toutes ailes dehors, plus…

La tête d'un dragon sortant d'un disque de lumière.  
Dieu.  
Oh merde.

« Toi ? fais-je faiblement en regardant le dragon.  
– Bon retour parmi les vivants. » me déclare en souriant le renard blanc.  
Je détourne le regard du dragon et pose un regard un peu perdu sur le renard.  
« Que ?...  
– Laisse-nous d'abord nous présenter. Voici l'Archange Mickael, dit-il en désignant le loup, et je suis le Métatron, la Voix de Dieu. Et bien sûr, Notre Seigneur tout puissant.  
– Euh…  
– Nous sommes intervenus parce que l'Archange Gabriel, par excès de zèle, a pris une décision dangereuse. Etant donné les circonstances, le fait que tu ais été tué par Lucifer nous a sorti d'une situation qui aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe, comme par exemple une lutte ouverte entre les Cieux et l'Enfer, dit-il en jetant un regard courroucé vers Gabriel. Mais tu t'es sacrifié pour sauver un Ange. Et étant donné ta situation personnelle…  
– Lilith, fais-je.  
– … Oui… Notre Seigneur a décidé de te récompenser en te ramenant à la vie. Par contre, ta blessure étant due à une lame infernale, tu devras en garder la cicatrice. »  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mon torse et aperçoit une large ligne blanche sur laquelle Lucié passe sa main, frôlant ma plume noire à chaque passage. La guérison est telle que la cicatrice n'est même pas douloureuse.

« A présent, nous devons vous laisser. Nous vous laisserons tranquilles désormais, a condition, Lucifer MorningStar, que tu respectes notre accord. A présent, allez en paix. »  
Ils allaient tous passer dans le cercle quand je lance :  
« Hey ! »

Ils se retournent tous mais je plante mon regard dans celui du dragon.  
« Hey, face de lézard ! J't'ai pas oublié, tu sais. » dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Je jure que, mis à part les regards outrés des Anges – sauf celui gentiment désapprobateur de Harry –, je jure avoir vu le dragon me faire un clin d'œil juste avant de disparaître.

_Fin du chapitre 6_


End file.
